


Quand vivre se résume à fuir

by MlleCurly



Category: Mathieu Sommet - Fandom, SLG, Salut les geeks
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleCurly/pseuds/MlleCurly
Summary: Mathieu avait passé dix ans de sa vie à fuir, et il en avait assez. Il devait se cacher et ne s'attarder nulle part, de peur d'être capturé et enfermé à l'asile par le docteur Frédérique. Oui, Mathieu en avait assez, mais il n'était pas le seul : ses personnalités et ses fils aussi. Comment pouvaient-ils vivre ainsi, dans la peur et l'appréhension, face au danger qui les menaçait ?





	1. L'homme en blouse blanche

.  
.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, pour me donner votre avis sur ce premier chapitre ! :)

.  
.

Si mon travail vous plait, je vous renvoie à mes autres fanfictions que vous pourrez trouver en allant sur mon compte et vous invite à aller jeter un œil à ma fiction précédente :

-Une absence douloureuse

(Une fanfiction de vingt chapitres avec un pairing Mathieu Sommet/OC)

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je publierais un OS demain matin ! Je vous donnerais plus d'info à la fin de ce chapitre !  
.  
.

Les personnages de cette fiction sont l'entière propriété de Mathieu Sommet, (hormis Amaya, Gabriel et Timothée) aussi je m'engage à supprimer ces actions s'il m'en fait la demande.

Bref !

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

~ Quand vivre se résume à fuir ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 1 : L'homme en blouse blanche.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

PDV Externe

.

Il faisait bon, en cet après-midi. Les rues de Nantes étaient désertes, ou du moins, celles qu'empruntaient Timothée et Gabriel. Leur père n'aimait pas que les deux garçons prennent les rues pleines de monde pour rentrer chez eux, aussi ils avaient l'interdiction de traîner dehors le soir après les cours, ou de se rentre au centre-ville avec leurs camarades pour acheter des bonbons, des ballons, des pétards ou autres sucreries et gadgets.

Il était environ 16h00, et les cours étaient finis. Les deux jumeaux de dix ans rentraient donc chez eux, comme à l'accoutumé. Sans jouer dehors avec leurs amis, sans détours, sans rien. Mais c'était nécessaire.

Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, les yeux rivés par terre, les deux garçons avançaient en silence. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire, rien à parler. Il arrivait parfois que les relations entre eux soient assez froides.

Gabriel souffla, et donna un grand coup de pied rageur dans une canette de soda vide trainant par terre. Il en avait tellement marre, de ce manque de liberté. Devoir être de retour à 16h30 au plus tard à la maison lui était insupportable.

Pour son frère, c'était différent. Lui aussi aurait voulu rester dehors plus longtemps, faire comme les autres garçons de sa classe, mais il acceptait cette situation.

« Eh Gab, regarde… »

Gabriel lança un coup d'œil discret au coin de la rue que son frère venait de désigner d'un mouvement de tête furtif. Un homme, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

« Et Alors ? » demanda Gabriel, désinvolte.

« Regarde ses habits. » lui intima son frère.

Le garçon regarda un peu plus attentivement l'individu, qui paraissait les observer, marchant lentement dans la même direction qu'eux. Il ne semblait pas les suivre, mais Timothée restait malgré tout sur ses gardes. L'homme portait une chemise blanche, ou quelque chose ressemblant à une blouse.

Gabriel ne dit rien, et détourna le regard de l'homme en blouse. Son frère avait toujours tendance à s'inquiéter pour rien. Les enfants accélérèrent malgré tout la cadence. Ils tournèrent à un coin de rue, avant de percuter quelqu'un de plein fouet.

Un homme, tout en noir, portant des lunettes de soleil et une cigarette aux coins des lèvres. Un homme dangereux, avide de sang, que pourtant les deux petits ne craignaient absolument pas. Ils n'avaient aucunes raisons d'avoir peur de lui.

.

PDV Gabriel

.

« Patron ? » questionna Timothée en le voyant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demandais-je à mon tour.

« Je suis venu vous chercher. Votre père s'inquiète. » expliqua-t-il.

Je soupirais bruyamment. Papa s'inquiétait, toujours, encore et tout le temps. Il s'inquiétait quand on allait à l'école, quand on rentrait le soir, dès qu'on sortait de la maison, il s'inquiétait pour tout et pour rien, comme si notre vie était constamment en danger. Il s'inquiétait, et pour y remédier, il envoyait le Patron nous chercher. Ridicule.

« On a pas de temps à perdre. » lança le criminel.

Il écrasa le mégot qu'il avait en bouche avec son talon, et nous saisit le bras, à Timothée et moi. Rapidement, et sans un mot, il nous entraîna dans des rues sombres, étroites et désertes dont nous ignorions l'existence.

« On va où ?

-A la maison. » répondit seulement notre oncle.

« Mais ce n'est pas par-là ! » s'exclama mon frère.

Les trait du visage du Patron étaient tendus, inquiets. Comme s'il redoutait quelque chose, comme s'il avait peur. Il nous cachait quelque chose. Un danger imminent dont nous n'avions pas connaissance semblait l'effrayer.

« On prend un autre chemin aujourd'hui, il y a de drôles d'oiseaux qui traînent dans le coin. » dit-il, à voix basse.

Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'il voulait dire, et de qui il parlait. Pourquoi avoir peur de personnes banales ? Pourquoi se faire du souci pour si peu ? Et surtout, pourquoi le Patron, le plus dangereux criminel du monde, aurait-il peur de qui que ce soit ?

On me privait de liberté, on me traitait sans cesse comme un enfant de cinq ans qui ne pouvait rien faire seul, et en plus de ça, on me cachait des choses. Je détestais ça.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je faisais les cent pas dans l'entrée, guettant la venue du Patron et de mes fils. Ils ne devaient pas tarder à arriver normalement et ils n'étaient pas en retard, mais mon angoisse augmentait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Le bruit de la serrure retentit et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre ma progéniture et ma personnalité. Je soupirais de soulagement et passais la main dans les cheveux de mes garçons, avant de demander au Patron :

« Tout c'est bien passé, vous n'avez pas rencontré de problème ?

\- Non, on n'a croisé personne. »

J'étais apaisé, mais je savais que nous n'étions pas tirés d'affaire pour autant. Le faciès tendu du criminel ne fit que confirmer mes dires. Mon visage se fit vite plus dur, plus ferme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, papa ? » questionna Tim.

Je ne répondis pas, et sans attendre je lançais d'une voix forte à l'attention de tous les habitants de la maison :

« Réunion de famille ! Tous dans le salon, et que ça saute ! »

Gabriel souffla bruyamment, et se rendit avec nous dans la pièce commune de la maison. Patron s'adossa contre un mur, comme à son habitude, alors que Tim et Gab s'installèrent par terre devant la table basse. Bien vite, nous fûmes rejoints par la Fille, le Prof et le Panda qui s'installèrent dans le canapé, et le Geek et le Hippie qui prirent place dans les deux fauteuils restant. Moi, je restais debout au milieu de tout ce monde.

« Bon, l'heure est grave. »

Le Patron s'alluma une cigarette, sachant pertinemment ce que j'allais dire, tandis que mes personnalités et mes fils me regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Mathieu ? » demanda Geek.

« Le Patron et moi avons vu ces deux derniers jours des types louches traîner en ville. Des gars de l'asile. »

Des exclamations de terreurs se firent entendre, et je fis taire les quelques bavardages de ma famille en me raclant la gorge. Tous reportèrent leur attention sur moi.

« Je vous interdis tous de sortir, tant que ces hommes sont là et qu'on est pas sûr d'être en sécurité. Compris ?

-Et pour l'école, on fait comment nous ? » demanda Timothée.

Je baissais la tête en un petit soupire. J'y avais déjà réfléchis, même si je n'en avais pas encore parlé aux autres. Je lançais un regard à Prof, qui comprenant ce que je lui demandais, hocha simplement la tête. Je retournais alors mon attention sur mes enfants.

« Vous n'irez plus en cours, Prof vous fera vos leçon. »

Timothée, déçu, baissa la tête mais ne dit rien pour autant. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Gabriel, qui avec une exclamation indigné me dit :

« Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Je vais faire comment pour voir mes amis ?! »

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage. Je comprenais ce que ressentait mon fils, et j'en étais désolé. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, c'était nécessaire.

« Je suis désolé, Gab, mais c'est comme ça. Je ne te laisse pas le choix, tant que je ne suis pas sûr que vous ne courez aucun danger, je veux que vous restiez à la maison. »

Mon fils se leva, et donna un coup de pied rageur dans le canapé avant de pester et d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La Fille essaya tant bien que mal de le retenir, peine perdue.

Mon fils ne comprenait pas pourquoi je l'enfermais à la maison, il était encore trop jeune pour en saisir les subtilités. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas, à son âge, moi aussi je n'aurais pas compris les raisons d'un tel isolement.

« Comment je vais faire, pour acheter des jeux vidéo ? » demanda le Geek en faisant la moue.

« Tu n'en achèteras pas, tu rejoueras à ceux que tu as déjà. »

Ma personnalité enfantine croisa les bras, contrarié. Le Patron s'approcha de lui, et lui souffla la fumée de sa cigarette au visage avec un ricanement malsain. Je savais que venant de sa part, ce n'était qu'une façade pour cacher son inquiétude.

« Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à t'occuper… »

Le Geek détourna le regard par peur, et Timothée assit par terre près de lui, toussa en sentant la fumé de la clope du criminel.

« Patron, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas fumer quand les enfants sont dans les parages. » dis-je, avec énervement.

« Roh, ça va… » grogna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Je soupirais en le regardant partir, et me tournais vers le Prof, reconnaissant.

« Merci d'accepter de faire classe aux petits, mec.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est tout à fait naturel. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, le scientifique se leva et se rendit dans son labo en prétextant avoir encore une expérience à terminer. Le Geek se leva et disparue aussi dans sa chambre pour finir une partie de World of Warcraft. Il ne restait plus que Timothée, la Fille, le Panda et moi. Enfin, il y avait aussi le Hippie, mais il était impossible de savoir pour moi si oui, ou non, il prendrait part à la conversation.

« On va encore devoir déménager ? » demanda Tim, d'une petite voix.

Je le regardais, sans savoir quoi répondre. Je ne savais pas, je n'en savais rien. Mais si pour éviter le danger, déménager était nécessaire, oui nous le ferons. Encore.

« Non mon grand, on ne va pas déménager. » dit calmant la Fille en serrant mon petit contre elle.

« Oui, mon bonhomme, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tout va bien se passer. » ajouta le Panda en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Mes personnalités souriaient, faisaient mine d'être enjoués, comme si tout était normal et que rien ne pouvait nous arriver, mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'elles ne faisaient ça que pour rassurer mon fils.

Le danger qui nous guettait était imminent, et mes garçons ne pouvaient malheureusement pas en prendre conscience, ils ne pouvaient pas saisir l'étendu de ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour savoir, trop jeune pour comprendre. Trop petit pour se rendre compte de l'enfer que nous avions vécus à l'asile.

Mais le reste de ma famille savait, mes personnalités et moi l'avions déjà vécus. L'angoisse nous tordait les tripes, et nous vivions chaque instant dans la peur de voir le passé resurgir.

Semblant satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Timothée se leva et partit dans sa chambre. Je souriais bêtement en le regardant. Mes gamins étaient vraiment adorables. Je redescendis de mon petit nuage quand le Hippie, visiblement sobre et conscient de la gravité de la situation me demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer après ? On va vraiment rester ici ?

-Je ne pense pas. Pour l'instant, les employés de l'asile n'ont pas encore trouvé la maison, mais ils savent qu'elle est à Nantes. On va attendre demain, et s'ils sont encore en train de nous chercher dans la ville, on partira au plus vite. »

Le drogué hocha la tête, et se leva pour retourner dans sa chambre. La Fille fit de même, mais le Panda me demanda :

« Ce n'est pas plus sage, de partir tout de suite ? »

Je haussais les épaules en soupirant.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ma personnalité chanteuse ne dit rien de plus, et retourna elle aussi dans sa chambre, dans un silence des plus total, me laissant seul avec mes pensées.

Ça faisait des années maintenant que le docteur Frédérique me poursuivait pour m'enfermer dans son putain d'asile.

On avait déménagé plein de fois, avec mes personnalités et mes fils, mais il finissait toujours par nous retrouver. De St-Etienne nous étions allés à Toulouse, pour ensuite retourner près de Lyon, pour partir à Haguenau, nous avions fini par rejoindre la capitale, et avions ensuite déménagé à Nantes. Bien évidemment, j'avais oublié d'omettre tous les autres petits villages paumés où nous avions résidé.

En bref, impossible pour nous de les semer, c'était comme s'ils avaient toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous. En dix ans, depuis la naissance de mes garçons, nous avions habités dans plus de onze villes et villages différents. Ça en était invraisemblable.

L'asile me poursuivait depuis que j'avais dix-sept ans, quand mes personnalités étaient apparues. A l'époque, elles étaient bloquées dans ma tête, mais bien vite après une expérience du Prof qui avait pris le contrôle de mon corps, elles s'étaient matérialisées par je ne sais quel moyen.

J'avais toujours réussi, ou presque, à échapper au docteur Frédérique.

Je savais que la situation que nous vivions était difficile à vivre pour mes garçons, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je faisais ça pour les protéger, et même si je souhaitais leur offrir une vie meilleure, je n'en avais pas la possibilité. Parce qu'ils étaient mes fils, Gabriel et Timothée étaient eux aussi recherchés par le docteur Frédérique, sans aucune raison valable. Ma plus grande peur était qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, et je me battais chaque jour pour qu'ils restent en sécurité.

Mes gamins, c'était ma vie. Je les aimais plus que tout au monde. Ils ressemblaient tous les deux énormément à leur défunte mère, ils étaient son portrait craché. Leurs cheveux brun et bouclés mi- longs, leurs yeux bleus pétillants de vie, leurs nez, leurs sourires, tout en eux me rappelait ma femme, Amaya. Je l'aimais tellement.

J'étais devenu papa jeune, à dix-huit ans. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, ça n'avait pas été un accident : c'était moi, qui avais voulu avoir des gosses. Je me sentais prêt, j'aimais Amaya plus que tout et avais réussi à la convaincre. Et on en avait eu deux d'un coup ! Ça avait été une surprise, de vrais jumeaux ! Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais j'avais toujours été capable de les reconnaitre.

Ma femme aussi, mais elle n'avait pas pu les voir grandir. Elle était morte cinq ans plus tôt, lorsqu'ils avaient cinq ans. Ça avait été un déchirement, et j'en faisais encore des cauchemars la nuit. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus là, je me sentais vide, et la seule chose qui me retenait était nos enfants.

Je les avais tellement désirés ! Mais à l'époque, j'étais jeune et innocent : je ne me doutais pas du danger que mes fils courraient. Si je l'avais su, jamais je n'aurais décidé de faire d'enfant.

Même si j'avais été le premier à les désirer, plus les garçons grandissaient, plus j'avais du mal à les gérer. Enfin, pas Timothée, surtout Gabriel. Il était révolté de sa condition de vie, et me le faisait ressentir. Je savais qu'il m'en voulait, il m'en voulait de tout, il m'en voulait de le protéger. Mais il ne comprenait pas le danger qu'il risquait : lui n'avait jamais encore visité un asile.

Parfois, je me demandais si j'élevais correctement mes gamins. Je n'avais jamais su m'y faire avec mes petits, je ne savais pas les punir, hausser la voix quand il le fallait, ou leur imposer des limites. Mais le pire, c'était les crises. Lorsqu'ils en faisaient, j'étais totalement dépassé, et mes personnalités devaient parfois intervenir quand je n'arrivais pas à m'en sortir. J'avais très honte de ça.

Quand Amaya était encore en vie, c'était elle qui se chargeait de ça, je l'aidais, certes, mais j'avais toujours eu du mal. Et quand elle a disparu, j'ai dû apprendre à tout gérer seul. Oui, j'avais voulu Gabriel et Timothée plus que tout au monde, mais je savais au fond de moi que je ne savais pas m'occuper d'eux.

Je soupirais et secouais la tête. Personne, jamais personne ne ferait du mal à mes mômes.

.

PDV Externe

.

La soirée se passa dans le calme, mais les tensions présentes au sein de la famille se faisaient toutes sentir. Un danger terrible, et bien plus proche qu'ils ne l'imaginaient planait au-dessus d'eux. Le stress et la peur des adultes étaient palpables, et la colère de Gabriel encore plus.

Le garçon resta toute la soirée dans sa chambre, et n'en descendit que pour manger. Son père avait essayé de lui parler, il ne voulait rien entendre. La Fille, qui était celle qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour les enfants, avait essayé à son tour, et ce fut un déchirement pour Mathieu de voir que son fils avait préféré parler avec elle qu'avec lui.

Mais le discours de la fille et ses explications n'avaient malgré tout pas apaisé la colère du petit. Comme d'habitude, Gabriel ne souhaitait rien entendre.

Timothée non plus n'avait rien dit de la journée. Enfin, si, mais comme toujours il n'était pas très bavard. Ce n'était pas par rancœur ou quoi que ce soit, non, c'était tout simplement comme ça depuis la mort de sa mère. Il n'en voulait pas à son père, il n'en voulait pas à ses oncles et sa tante, non, c'était juste son caractère.

Il avait un lien fusionnel très fort avec son père. Il admirait son père plus que n'importe qui, il l'aimait plus que tout. Contrairement à son frère, il aurait pu faire confiance aveuglément à Mathieu.

.

PDV Timothée

.

Il était tard. Enfin, tard, il était surtout l'heure de se coucher. En semaine, papa nous laissais nous coucher entre 21h00 et 21h30, contrairement aux week-ends où on avait le droit de veiller plus tard.

La discussion que nous avions eu avant avec papa et les autres me laissait perplexe et m'effrayait. Ces hommes qui nous recherchaient étaient-ils si dangereux ? Pour ne pas inquiéter plus mon père, je ne lui avais pas dit que moi aussi j'avais vu l'un d'entre eux plus tôt dans la journée avec Gabriel.

J'étais dans mon lit, sous la couverture en train de fixer le plafond. A côté de moi, dans son lit aussi, se trouvait Gabriel. Il jouait avec sa console comme tous les soirs, mais je pouvais encore voir sur son visage qu'il était énervé.

« Tu en penses quoi, de ces types de l'asile ? » me demanda-t-il sans quitter sa console des yeux.

J'étais surpris par cette question, et répondis en haussant les épaules :

« Que du mal. Si les autres ont tous peur d'eux, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison.

-Moi je pense qu'ils s'inquiètent pour rien. C'est des conneries, ce qu'ils disent. Et puis, le rôle des types de l'asile, c'est de guérir les gens. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils leurs feraient du mal. »

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. D'un côté, mon frère n'avait pas tort, mais d'un autre, je n'étais pas trop d'accord avec lui. Après tout, que se passerait-il pour nous si les docteurs arrivaient à guérir papa ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de poser la question à Gabriel, mon père entra dans la chambre.

« Allez les enfants, extinction des feux ! »

Papa fit le lit de mon frère, puis le mien, toujours avec un grand sourire. Il avait toujours cet énorme sourire quand il était avec nous, ou presque.

Parfois, je me demandais si ce n'était pas qu'un rôle pour nous faire croire qu'il allait bien, ou si c'était parce qu'il était réellement heureux d'être avec nous. Dès qu'il pensait être seul le soir, sans que personne ne l'entende, il pleurait. Je l'avais déjà vu en larmes à plusieurs reprises la nuit, depuis la mort de maman.

Mon père s'installa sur le bord du lit à Gabriel, et se pencha vers lui pour lui embrasser le front. Mais mon frère, toujours en colère, le repoussa violemment avant de lui tourner le dos. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait comme ça, et même si mon géniteur ne le montrait pas, je savais que ça lui faisait beaucoup de peine.

Papa se pinça les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils, mais caressa malgré tout la tête à mon frère.

« A demain mon chaton, dors bien.

-Je ne suis pas ton chaton. »

Gabriel n'était pas toujours comme ça. D'habitude, il acceptait les marques et autres surnoms affectueux, mais quand il était de mauvaise humeur, ce n'était pas le cas. Il faut dire, qu'il n'était pas du tout facile à vivre.

Papa soupira et se leva pour aller s'assoir sur mon lit. Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa la tête.

« Dors bien, mon cœur.

-Toi aussi. »

Il me sourit et passa sa main dans mes cheveux, comme pour me rassurer, mais je savais qu'il allait avoir du mal à s'endormir, comme toujours depuis qu'il était seul.

Il sortit ensuite de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Je me retrouvais à présent seul dans le noir avec mon frère, et l'ambiance de la pièce encore chargé de sa colère, alors que dans le couloir se faisaient entendre quelques reniflement discrets.

Gabriel s'endormit vite, mais moi, je restais encore éveillé longtemps avec pour seule berceuse les sanglots étouffés provenant de la chambre de mon père.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Si vous avez des questions, ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me les poser en commentaires !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis ! :D

(Comme je l'ai annoncé en début de chapitre, je vous laisse quelques infos sur l'OS que je publierais demain pour ceux que ça intéresse !)

.  
.

Futurs projet :

La tête pleine de rêves et le corps plein de bleus

-Ce sera un OS que je sortirais sans doute demain. (dimanche)

-Il y aura un Pairing Patoine. (Patron/Antoine)

-Aucun des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartient.

Résumé : Antoine voulait s'enfuir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était prisonnier du Patron, qu'il aimait tellement, malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Pourtant il s'était promis qu'un jour, il partirait loin. Il ne savait pas quand, ni où, mais oui, il partirait. Il referait sa vie et serait enfin heureux. Oui, Antoine avait la tête pleine de rêves et le corps plein de bleus.

.  
.

Enfin voilà, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous suivrez cette fanfiction et que vous l'aimerez ! On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre deux !

Amour et licorne *-*  
.  
.


	2. L'enfant révolté

.  
.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ! :)

Bref !

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 2 : L'enfant révolté.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

PDV Externe

.

La nuit se passa sans encombre, même si les membres de la famille Sommet eurent du mal à s'endormir. Le docteur Frédérique et ses hommes se rapprochaient d'eux, ils le savaient, et la peur et l'angoisse se faisaient sentir en eux.

Pourtant, les adultes firent comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas inquiéter les plus jeunes. C'était important, de faire en sorte que Timothée et Gabriel se sentent en sécurité.

Il était environ neuf heures, quand Mathieu alla réveiller ses fils ce matin-là. Il entra dans la chambre à petits pas, et s'installa au bord du lit de Gabriel. Il passa sa main sur sa joue et embrassa son front.

« Debout, mon ange. »

Ledit ange s'étira, et s'enroula un peu plus dans la couverture. Son père se leva de son lit, et alla se pencher au-dessus de Timothée. Il lui embrassa la joue et dit :

« C'est l'heure de se réveiller, petit loup. »

Le garçon papillonna des yeux et regarda autours de lui, tandis que Mathieu ouvrait les volets, faisant entrer les rayons du soleil dans la chambre. Les deux enfants râlèrent et se plaignirent, mais finirent malgré tout par se lever. Ils avaient bientôt cour avec Prof, il ne fallait pas traîner. Même s'ils n'étaient pas à l'école, les règles restaient les mêmes.

Mathieu se rendit dans son bureau et s'y enferma pour travailler, alors que les deux enfants se rendirent à la cuisine. La Fille y était, ainsi que le Panda et le Patron. Le Prof et le Geek dormaient encore, ils s'étaient tous les deux endormit tard la veille : l'un à cause de ses expériences, l'autre à cause de ses jeux vidéo. Le Hippie quant à lui, était au salon en train de regarder un documentaire.

.

PDV Fille

.

J'étais levé depuis déjà sept heures du matin. Je n'avais pas très bien dormis, et pour cause, j'avais très peur. Cette nuit avait été très mouvementée pour moi, et les souvenirs de mon séjour passé à l'asile m'étaient revenus en tête.

Mais je ne me laissais pas abattre pour autant, il fallait que je reste forte, digne, et que je contrôle mes sentiments comme les autres, pour ne pas effrayer les enfants.

C'est pour cela, que tout sourire et comme si de rien n'était, j'accueillis les deux petits dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour les garçons, bien dormis ? »

Le Patron continua à boire son café, l'air impassible, alors que le Panda qui faisait la vaisselle les salua à son tour. Gabriel et Timothée nous répondirent par un furtif hochement de tête, encore endormis, alors que je leur préparais leur petit déjeuner.

Le matin, Gabriel ne mangeait généralement pas, ou du moins il n'aimait pas ça. Je le forçais quand même à avaler quelque chose, c'était selon moi nécessaire pour sa croissance. Je leur fis à tous les deux une tartine de confiture et un bol de chocolat chaud.

J'étais pour les garçons, la seule présence féminine de leur entourage, et après la mort tragique d'Amaya, j'avais en quelque sorte pris la place d'une mère pour eux. Enfin, pas tout à fait, mais j'étais ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais voulu, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Même si je n'aimais pas les gamins, les deux enfants que je considérais comme mes neveux m'étaient très chers.

Gabriel et Timothée mangèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence, s'éveillant correctement par la même occasion. Le Patron de son côté, avait fini son café et s'était à présent levé pour regarder par la fenêtre, en s'allumant une clope. Il observait attentivement les alentours de la maison.

« On pourra sortir, aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda Gabriel au bout d'un instant.

Le criminel se tourna vers lui, l'air sévère, et secoua la tête en répondant :

« Non. C'est trop risqué. Demain peut-être. »

Gabriel croisa les bras en grognant.

« C'est vraiment pas juste.

-C'est comme ça et c'est tout. Pas besoin de te plaindre, c'est les mêmes règles pour tout le monde. » répondit le Patron en soufflant la fumé de sa cigarette.

Je soupirais.

« Patron, ne fume pas quand les enfants sont là. »

Evidemment, le concerné ne fit pas attention à ce que je disais et continua, malgré l'air agacé du Panda. Ce dernier ébouriffa les cheveux des enfants.

« Si vous voulez on fera quelques jeux de société pour passer le temps, hein ? »

Gabriel ne répondit pas et souffla bruyamment, montrant son mécontentement. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il soit déçu, ou énervé, mais il ne savait pas le danger que nous courions tous, et ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne : nous aussi, étions coincé ici. Personne à part lui ne se plaignait. Tout le monde prenait son mal en patience.

« De toute façon, vous irez apprendre vos leçons avec Prof dès qu'il sera réveillé. » dis-je.

Gabriel se leva brusquement de sa chaise, et donna un coup de pied rageur dans la table, comme à son habitude, avant de s'exclamer :

« De toute façon vous me faites tous chier ! »

Le Patron fila vers lui comme une flèche, et lui attrapa fermement le bras.

« Tu parles encore une fois comme ça et je t'en fou une, compris ?! Et tu te calmes immédiatement, gamin. » gronda-t-il.

Ça, c'était l'effet Patron. Gabriel fut calmé d'un coup, et baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds. Quand le petit avait des excès de colère et qu'il devenait indiscipliné, si son père n'était pas dans les parages, le Patron était toujours le premier à le remettre en place. Pareille s'il faisait des crises : si Mathieu n'arrivait pas à le gérer, c'était lui qui s'en chargeait.

« Et répond moi, quand je te parles ! Tu vas te calmer ?!

-Oui… »

Le Patron ne savait pas vraiment s'y faire avec les enfants, mais s'il n'était pas là, ça serait compliqué. Aucuns des deux petits ne souhaitaient se faire punir par lui.

Le criminel lâcha le bras de Gabriel, qui partit dans sa chambre. Mathieu travaillait beaucoup la journée, pour subvenir à nos besoins, pour cause, il était souvent enfermé dans son bureau. Les petits, et surtout Gabriel, lui en voulaient. Mais c'était pour notre bien.

Je lâchais un petit soupire, et dis à l'intention de Tim :

« Tu peux monter dans ta chambre, mon grand. Et préparez-vous, je vais aller réveiller Prof. D'accord ? »

Le petit hocha la tête et disparu dans la cage d'escalier, alors que je me retrouvais seule avec le Panda et Patron. Ce dernier soupira et écrasa sa clope dans le cendrier posé sur la table.

« Ce gamin me tuera. »

Maître Panda acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête, et ajouta :

« Il file un mauvais coton. »

Je voulais défendre Gabriel, mais ils avaient raison : il devenait de plus en plus effronté, et était de plus en plus intenable. Ce gamin ne respectait aucunes des limites qu'on lui imposait.

.

PDV Prof

.

La Fille m'avait réveillé ce matin pour que je fasse cour aux enfants. J'avais dormi plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumé, pas à cause d'une expérience que j'avais du finir la veille, mais à cause du stress et de la peur. Comme certainement tous les autres, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à dormir depuis que nous avions appris que l'asile avait retrouvé notre trace.

Il était désormais treize heures trente, et cela faisait environ trente minutes que je faisais cour à Tim et Gab. Les deux petits étaient distraits, ce qui m'agaçait, mais je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir si leur attention n'était pas totale : ils étaient des enfants.

« Donc, Tim, tu peux me dire comment on fait pour calculer le volume d'un cube ?

-Euh… »

Le petit me regarda comme si je venais d'une autre planète et que nous ne venions absolument pas de voir cette formule cinq minutes plus tôt. Je soupirais faiblement.

« Et toi, Gab ?

-Non. »

Je soufflais et passais mes mains dans mes cheveux. J'étais scientifique, pas instituteur, et m'occuper de ces deux sales mômes, aussi chers étaient-ils à mes yeux, m'irritait légèrement. J'avais accepté de leur faire leurs leçons pour rendre service à leur père, et parce qu'il ne fallait pas négliger leur apprentissage.

« Pour la dernière fois, pour calculer le volume d'un cube il faut faire le côté au cube ! Soit le côté fois le côté fois le côté ! Par exemple, si j'ai un cube dont le coté fait trois centimètre, vous me ferez trois…

-On s'en fiche de ça, Prof ! Tu ne veux pas plutôt nous dire pourquoi vous avez si peur des types de l'asile ? » me coupa Gabriel.

Mon coeur rata un battement alors que je déglutis bruyamment. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question, et n'avais aucune envie d'y répondre. Tout ça devait rester secret, loin des petits. Ils devaient rester innocent, ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il pouvait se reproduire.

« C'est compliqué, et ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Pourquoi ?! C'est injuste ! On déménage depuis toujours et on doit fuir des types pour des raisons qu'on ne connait même pas !

-Le docteur Frédérique veut "guérir" ton père, c'est une raison bien suffisante. Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé, Gabriel, et mieux vaut que tu ne le saches jamais. »

Timothée était très intéressé par notre conversation, et lui aussi était intrigué en imaginant ce qu'il avait pu nous arriver cinq ans plus tôt, à l'asile. Mais il baissa la tête, déçu, en comprenant que je ne divulguerais rien de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais n'insista pas pour autant.

J'allais retourner à mon cour, avant d'entendre Gabriel souffler à son frère :

« Il serait tant qu'il guérisse papa, ça nous débarrasserait d'eux. »

Tim lui lança un regard noir en lui donnant un coup de coude, mais moi, je préférais ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il venait de dire : ça me faisait beaucoup de peine et m'énervait, mais je savais qu'il ne le pensait pas, qu'il était juste de mauvaise humeur.

Je retournais donc mon attention sur la leçon que j'essayais en vain d'inculquer aux petits, dans l'espoir qu'ils la retiendraient enfin.

.

PDV Externe

.

Il était à présent seize heures trente, la journée de cour était finie pour le Prof et les deux enfants.

Le scientifique avait passé, selon lui, un après-midi lamentable : il aimait bien s'occuper des deux petits, mais passer la journée à leur inculquer leur leçon alors qu'ils ne l'écoutaient même pas l'avait agacé, sans compter l'humeur massacrante de Gabriel.

C'est pour cela que le Prof était retourné dans son labo, s'y enfermant à double tours, pour reprendre ses expériences, alors que les petits allaient manger leur goûter.

Assis sur le canapé du salon, devant la télévision, Tim profitait de ce moment de détente selon lui bien mérité. Gabriel de son côté, était adossé contre le mur et regardait par la fenêtre.

Geek arriva, avec un plateau repas sur lequel étaient posés deux verres de lait et une assiette de cookies. Malgré le fait qu'il soit la personnalité enfantine de Mathieu, il aimait prendre soin des deux plus jeunes qu'il considérait comme ses petits frères. Quand il était avec eux, il devenait plus responsable, plus mature.

Le gameur posa le plateau sur la table basse du salon, devant le regard enjoué de Timothée.

« Je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être faim !

-Merci Geek ! »

Le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns se jeta sur les cookies, devant son frère qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie de sucrerie.

« Gab, tu ne manges pas ? » demanda le gameur.

Le concerné secoua la tête.

« Non, je n'ai pas envie. »

Geek haussa les épaules : il n'allait pas forcer le gamin à manger s'il n'en avait pas envie. Il laissa donc les deux enfants pour retourner à ses occupations.

.

PDV Timothée

.

J'étais étonné de voir Gabriel refuser des cookies, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre : ça en faisait plus pour moi. Alors que je continuais à m'empiffrer, mon frère, les yeux toujours rivés sur la fenêtre en train de regarder dehors soupira.

« Je veux sortir.

-Moi aussi j'aimerais bien, mais on ne peut pas. »

Gab tourna la tête vers moi, en fronçant les sourcils. Il était toujours énervé, ça se voyait, et je le comprenais : il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère. Mais ce que je ne supportais pas, c'était qu'il fasse passer sa colère sur nous alors que nous n'y étions pour rien.

« C'est injuste, de devoir rester enfermer pour une chose dont on ne connais même pas les raisons ! » souffla-t-il.

Il retourna son attention sur ce qu'il se passait dehors en murmurant :

« Si seulement je pouvais sortir, juste une heure ou deux… »

J'allais retourner mon attention sur la télévision quand mon frère se tourna brusquement vers moi, le regard pétillant et un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« On peut toujours sortir dehors, toi et moi… Personne ne s'en rendra compte. »

J'écarquillais les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Mon frère comptait vraiment sortir en douce et désobéir à papa ?

« Quoi ? Mais on n'a pas le droit ! »

Il grogna devant ma réaction et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Je me levais du canapé et le suivais, en chuchotant pour que personne ne nous entende :

« T'es fou ?! On va se faire tuer !

-Mais non, personne ne le remarquera ! »

Il enfila son gilet bleu, et moi, indécis, je le regardais faire. J'aurais adoré aller avec lui, mais j'avais trop peur de me faire attraper par les types de l'asile dont notre père et les autres avaient si peur, mais pire encore, je ne voulais pas me faire gronder, et ne souhaitais pas décevoir papa.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de venir si tu ne veux pas. »

En disant ça, il avait posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Moi, j'attrapais la manche de son gilet et murmurais, essayant de le retenir :

« N'y va pas ! »

Il se détacha brusquement de mon emprise et me repoussa. Il tourna un regard sévère vers moi, et m'attrapa par le col de mon t-shirt.

« Je peux te faire confiance ?

-Quoi ?

-Je te demande si je peux te faire confiance ! »

Je baissais les yeux, réfléchissant à la question. Je ne voulais pas que mon frère aille là-bas, mais je n'allais pas l'en empêcher et encore moins rapporter.

« Oui…

-Alors ne dit rien. »

Il disparut dehors en fermant la porte, et résigné, je restais là planté comme un imbécile à me demander si j'avais bien fait de promettre ça. Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, je retournais au salon. Ça ne devait pas être si grave, si Gabriel sortait un peu.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je venais de sortit de mon bureau. J'avais travaillé tout l'après-midi et ressentais le besoin de faire une pause. Depuis que j'avais arrêté les vidéos cinq mois plus tôt, il avait fallu que je trouve un autre métier. Je travaillais donc pour une entreprise de meuble en tant que relation avec le client. Quand il y avait un problème ou qu'une personne désirait avoir des informations, c'était moi qu'on appelait.

C'était assez énervant comme métier, mais c'était ce dont j'avais besoin, et avec neuf bouches à nourrir, je ne pouvais pas refuser. J'interdisais à toutes mes personnalités de travailler : c'était trop dangereux, on pouvait les reconnaître, se rendre compte de nos ressemblances, et ça serait louche de voir six sosies de moi dans la ville.

Seul le Patron, était autorisé à travailler. Je lui faisais confiance, il savait se défendre et était très discret.

J'avais toujours eu du mal à subvenir à nos besoins, depuis qu'Amaya était morte : avant avec deux salaires, plus l'argent que nous ramenait le Patron, nous arrivions à nous en sortir, mais désormais c'était plus compliqué.

Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces idées. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose, que je me repose.

Je me rendis à la cuisine et me préparais un café. Je pris ensuite le mug, et me rendis au salon. Je bus une gorgée du liquide amer qui me brula la gorge, avant de soupirer d'aise. Ça faisait du bien, de souffler un peu.

Je m'installais dans le fauteuil du salon, et jetais un coup d'œil sur la télévision où passait Scooby-Doo. Je regardais ensuite mes fils. Enfin, mon fils. Gabriel n'était pas là. Sans m'en soucier plus que ça, je demandais distraitement :

« Où est ton frère ? »

Timothée baissa la tête et murmura, l'air dépité :

« Je ne sais pas… »

Je soupirais. Ces deux-là avait encore dû se disputer, vu la tête de mon gamin. Je posais ma tasse sur la table et m'étirais avant de me lever.

« Il ne doit pas être bien loin ! »

Je souriais à mon garçon, mais celui-ci détourna le regard. Il se comportait de façon très étrange, ce qui ne me rassurait pas. Je sortis de la pièce et me rendis à l'étage, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Où était encore passé ce sale môme ?

Je toquais à la porte de leur chambre.

« Gabriel ? »

J'entrais dans la pièce, mais rien. Mon fils n'était pas là. La panique commençait doucement à me gagner, mais je faisais de mon mieux pour rester tranquille. Il était forcément dans les parages. Je commençais à chercher dans toute la maison, bien vite rejoint par mes autres personnalités. Mais rien, il n'était toujours pas là, même pas caché dans le plus petit recoin dans notre putain de baraque.

« Mais bordel, il est où ?! » m'exclamais-je.

« Je m'inquiète… » murmura le Hippie, blanc comme un linge à cause du stress.

J'avais bien une idée d'où il pouvait-être, mais je ne voulais pas l'accepter, je ne voulais pas croire que mon fils m'ait désobéi. Ce fut le Patron, qui exprima mes pensées à haute voix.

« Si tu veux mon avis gamin, il est parti. »

Sans plus attendre, je me précipitais au salon. Timothée, l'air coupable, baissa la tête en me voyant. Je me précipitais vers lui et le saisissais par les épaules pour le secouer dans tous les sens.

« Où est ton frère ?! Si tu le sais, tu ferais mieux de me répondre immédiatement ! » m'exclamais-je, les sourcils froncés et la voix rendue rauque par la colère et la peur.

« D-Dehors ! » bégaya-t-il.

« Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?! Est-ce que tu sais seulement le danger qu'il court ?! »

J'étais furieux contre mes gamins, mais plus que tout, j'étais mort de peur et d'inquiétude. Je me sentis aussi trahi, et con d'avoir accordé une telle confiance à des gamins de dix ans : j'aurais dû me douter qu'ils désobéiraient.

« Patron ! Viens ! » gueulais-je à l'intention de ma personnalité sombre.

Le criminel ne tarda pas à arriver, et sans prendre de veste, nous nous précipitâmes dehors. On partit en courant dans les rues de Nantes les moins fréquentées, de peur de se faire voir par nos ennemis.

« Tu as une idée d'où il peut être ?!

-Les gosses de son âge aiment aller au parc, non ? »

Le Patron avait raison, tant qu'à faire, autant aller dans les endroits qu'aimaient les gosses. Je priais pour trouver Gabriel rapidement, le trouver avant eux…

Alors que nous avancions dans les rues de Nantes, le Patron me poussa soudainement derrière une poubelle et se cacha avec moi. Deux hommes habillés de blanc étaient là, deux hommes de l'asile. Ils ne nous avaient pas vu, heureusement pour nous, et continuèrent leur route.

Nous arrivâmes au parc, toujours rien, pas une trace de mon fils. On chercha encore longtemps dans les rues de Nantes, la peur au ventre, les larmes aux yeux et la panique qui nous faisait tourner la tête, sans pour autant rien trouver.

Nous passions régulièrement devant des employés de l'asile, et je vis avec effroi qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Je commençais à désespérer, et pensais au fond de moi qu'ils avaient surement déjà attrapé Gabriel. Alors que dans ma tête des scénarios, tous aussi horribles les uns que les autres tournaient en boucle, le Patron me saisit le bras.

« Là ! »

Mon fils, adossé contre le mur d'une ruelle, s'amusait à faire rebondir une balle sur le mur d'en face. Je fus saisi d'une rage folle et d'un immense soulagement à la fois. Il jouait tranquillement, alors qu'on le cherchait depuis déjà plus d'une heure ! Je me précipitais vers lui.

« Gabriel ! »

Il se tourna vers moi, et son visage se décomposa en nous voyant. Je lui saisis fermement le bras, et criait comme je ne l'avais jamais fait.

« ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QU'IL T'A PRIT ? C'EST DANGEUREUX DE SORTIR, JE TE L'AI INTERDIT ! »

Mon fils était pâle comme un linge en me voyant dans cet état, mais je m'en fichais. Il avait bien mérité qu'on l'engueule. Le Patron me saisit malgré tout l'épaule en murmurant :

« Doucement gamin, on va nous entendre. »

Il avait raison, alors je me ressaisis rapidement, et dis à mon fils sur un ton froid et ferme :

« Tu vas voir une fois qu'on sera à la maison… »

Gabriel avait peur, il tremblait d'appréhension en imaginant sa punition, mais essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il me toisa d'un regard provocateur et lança :

« Essaye un peu de faire quoi que ce soit. »

Il savait que je ne lui ferais rien. Que je n'oserais pas. Que j'étais trop faible pour le gronder, trop faible pour l'engueuler ou le punir. Il le savait, et il en profitait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas du Patron, et mon fils semblait l'avoir oublié, car à la seconde même où il prononça cette phrase, le criminel le saisit et l'attira contre lui, pour lui claquer durement les fesses.

Une, deux, trois claques fortes, puissantes, et certainement douloureuse. Moi, je ne fis rien. Ça me faisait mal, je voulais intervenir, mais il fallait que mon fils comprenne, qu'on le punisse pour qu'il arrête. Avec la peur qu'il nous avait fait, et la gravité de sa désobéissance, c'était nécessaire. De toute manière, si le Patron ne le punissait pas, personne ne le ferait.

Gabriel pleurait silencieusement et le Patron lui saisit ensuite le t-shirt pour lui dire, calmement mais avec un ton ferme :

« Maintenant, on va rentrer à la maison, et tu vas te comporter correctement. Compris ?! Et si tu recommence ça un jour, je t'assure que ça va barder. »

Mon fils hocha la tête et prit ma main. C'était les seuls moments où il faisait ça : on le grondait, et il venait se réfugier chez moi. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Etait-ce parce qu'il souhaitait que je le défende, ou parce qu'il souhaitait par ce geste affectueux s'excuser ? Peu importe.

Je serais sa main dans la mienne, et marchait à pas rapide avec lui et le Patron dans les rues de notre ville, souhaitant rentrer au plus vite. Nous continuions notre bout de chemin quand quelqu'un nous interpella :

« Hey, vous ! »

Nous nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement : à l'autre bout de la rue, deux types en chemise blanche nous observait. Deux types de l'asile. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et je me figeais. Je serrais instinctivement mon petit contre moi.

« Vous êtes recherchez, alors vous allez nous suivre ! »

Le Patron grogna et sortit rapidement un flingue de sa poche. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il tira. Les deux types hurlèrent et se jetèrent à terre, craignant pour leur vie. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que l'un deux avait été touché à l'épaule.

Le patron avait tiré pour faire diversion, j'en étais certain, sinon ils les auraient tués sur le champ. Rapidement, le criminel me bouscula pour me faire sortir de ma torpeur et cria :

« Cour ! »

Sans plus attendre, je portais Gabriel contre moi et courais à toutes vitesse, suivant ma personnalité sombre. J'avais peur, j'étais paniqué, mais plus que ça, je craignais pour la vie de mon gamin. S'ils arrivaient à nous rattraper, que lui arriverait-il ? Mon petit tremblait et pleurait, il était traumatisé.

Nous n'avons eu aucun mal à semer ces hommes, et nous sommes arrivés rapidement à la maison. On entra en catastrophe, et je posais précipitamment mon fils à terre pour fermer la porte à clé. Gabriel c'était calmé, mais la peur se lisait encore sur son visage.

Mes personnalités et mon autre fils arrivèrent, l'air soulagé.

« Vous êtes enfin là !

-On s'est fait un sang d'encre !

-Vous allez bien ?! »

Aucun de nous ne répondit, et je me redressais, m'exclamant haut et fort :

« Préparez vos affaires, n'emmenez que le strique nécessaire ! On partira demain au plus tard ! »

Tous me regardèrent, dépité, comprenant que la situation était grave. La peur se lisait sur leurs visages, et aucun d'eux ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes. Mes deux garçons, eux, me regardaient avec incompréhension :

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Timothée.

« Ils nous ont pas suivi ! » ajouta Gabriel qui s'était calmé.

Je soupirais faiblement et passais une main dans mes cheveux. Je faisais ça pour leur bien, ils comprendront quand ils seront grands.

« C'est comme ça. Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque. Allez dans votre chambre et prenez quelques jouets, je vais préparer vos sacs. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et obéir. Je ne grondai pas Gabriel ce soir, il avait, selon moi, eut une journée bien assez mouvementée. Il avait l'air d'avoir compris la leçon. Je passai la soirée avec mes deux petits. J'avais eu si peur pour eux. Si le docteur Frédérique m'attrapait, qui sait ce qu'il ferait à mes gamins...

Le Patron expliqua aux autres ce qu'il s'était passé, et tout le monde prépara son sac.

La peur nous oppressait tous, et nous craignions pour nos vies. Sauf les enfants, qui ne comprenaient pas l'étendue du danger. On se coucha tôt ce soir-là, il fallait être en forme le lendemain.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre deux de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis ! :D

Enfin voilà, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira :) On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre trois ! :D

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.


	3. La maison dans les bois

.  
.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ! :)

Bref !

.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 3 : La maison dans les bois.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

PDV Externe

.

Les enfants s'étaient endormi rapidement, même Timothée étonnement. Mathieu ne pleura pas sa femme, ce soir-là, mais il fut incapable de fermer les yeux, une peur et une angoisse bien trop grande lui tordant les tripes. L'angoisse de perdre ses fils.

Les autres personnalités non plus, ne fermèrent pas les yeux, ou du moins pas totalement. Elles aussi, avaient peur, et les souvenirs de leur séjour à l'asile les hantaient. Ils savaient que leurs ennemies étaient proches, qu'ils étaient tous en danger.

Les bagages pour le lendemain étaient prêts. Ils n'avaient pris que le strict nécessaire, ils ne devaient pas s'encombrer pour fuir. Le lendemain, ils devraient partir pour un autre endroit, une nouvelle ville ou un nouveau village. Encore. Ils ne savaient pas où ils iraient, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester à Nantes.

.

PDV Patron

.

Les autres étaient dans leurs lits, en train de dormir. Enfin, à moitié. Moi je ne pouvais pas roupiller, pas avec tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, pas avec le danger qui nous guettait.

Mathieu était inconscient, totalement con, de ne pas avoir décidé de partir plus tôt. Nous aurions dû, selon moi, partir dès la veille. La fuite de Gabriel avait permis aux employés de l'asile de nous repérer, et je craignais fort qu'ils aient trouvé notre position. Même s'ils ne nous avaient pas suivis, il était fort probable qu'ils aient réussi à trouver notre maison. Plus le temps passait, plus ils se rapprochaient de nous.

Je soupirais et soufflais la fumée de ma clope. J'étais là, devant la fenêtre depuis déjà une heure ou plus, à guetter quelque chose d'anormal, à surveiller les environs pour être sûr de ne pas nous faire surprendre.

C'était mon devoir, mon boulot de surveiller ma famille. Parce qu'ils étaient trop con, qu'ils se pensaient en sécurité jusqu'au lendemain. Mais moi je savais que tout pouvait arriver, à n'importe quel moment. J'étais le plus fort, c'était mon devoir de les protéger.

Je soupirais et tournais la tête pour observer le salon. Ce vide, ce silence, alors que d'habitude cette pièce était pleine de vie. Moi ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'aimais la solitude.

Des bruits de moteur dans la nuit silencieuse me sortirent de mes pensées. Je sursautais et tournais la tête vers la fenêtre. A l'autre bout de la rue, plusieurs camionnettes blanches venaient de se garer. Des camionnettes de l'asile. Impossible pour moi de savoir combien il y en avait, mais j'estimais leur nombre à cinq ou six.

Ça y est, ce que je craignais était arrivé. Le docteur Frédérique nous avait retrouvés.

Aussitôt, je me levais et me précipitais à l'étage, pour réveiller les autres. Il fallait qu'on parte, au plus vite.

J'entrais précipitamment dans la chambre de mon créateur. Ce ne fut pas difficile pour moi de le réveiller, il ne dormait pas vraiment, comme j'avais pu m'y attendre. Je sautais presque sur lui et le secouais comme un prunier.

« DEBOUT, GAMIN ! ILS ONT RETROUVE NOTRE TRACE ! »

Mathieu comprit tout de suite de qui je parlais, je n'eus pas besoin de préciser. Il sortit de son lit et bondit sur ses pieds, l'air paniqué et le visage livide.

« Où ça ?!

-Dans la rue ! Ils seront là d'ici quelques instants ! »

Les autres durent se réveiller en m'entendant crier et en entendant notre agitation, car ils apparurent dans le couloir, l'air inquiet et ensommeillé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le Geek avec une moue boudeuse.

« Pas le temps de prendre vos affaires, vite ! Ils sont là ! Tous à la voiture ! »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une voiture, plus un van. Et même si rouler en van n'était pas vraiment discret, ça permettrait au moins à la petite famille de fuir. C'était le véhicule idéal pour neuf personnes.

Sans plus attendre, les personnalités, toutes aussi paniquées les unes que les autres, se précipitèrent dans le jardin par l'arrière de la maison, avant de monter dans la voiture.

Moi, j'allais me diriger vers la chambre des jumeaux, quand une poigne ferme me saisit l'épaule. Je me retournais et me retrouvais face à mon créateur. Ce dernier, le regard sévère, me lança :

« Va dans la voiture avec les autres et démarre ! On vous rejoint à l'autre bout de la rue !

-Tu es sur ?! »

Des coups violents résonnèrent dans la maison, provenant de l'entrée. Les types de l'asile étaient là, et ils essayaient d'enfoncer la porte. Mathieu me poussa en avant, plus paniqué que jamais, et m'ordonna :

« FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS ! VITE ! »

Jamais il ne m'avait parlé sur ce ton, et je savais que je devais lui obéir. Alors, sans attendre plus longtemps, je sortais hors de la maison par la porte de derrière, et montais dans la voiture pour la démarrer. Mathieu avait intérêt à bouger son cul.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Ce que je craignais s'était produit : le docteur Frédérique avait trouvé notre maison. Je devais agir vite, sinon il nous aurait tous. Mes personnalités étaient déjà dans la voiture, il ne manquait plus que mes garçons et moi.

Les coups contre la porte d'entrée se faisaient plus violents, plus pressant. Je savais qu'elle allait bientôt céder. J'entrais précipitamment dans la chambre des gosses.

« Les garçons ! Debout ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Je saisis Gabriel par le bras et le sortais hors du lit. Il se frotta les yeux et chancela une fois qu'il fut debout, alors que je réveillais Timothée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Tim en baillant.

Je ne répondis pas, un grand craquement se fit entendre. Ils avaient réussi à défoncer la porte. Des pas se firent entendre dans la maison. Je jetais mes gamins sur mon dos, comme des sacs à patate, et ouvrais la fenêtre de leur chambre.

Des bruits de course se faisaient entendre dans les escaliers, ainsi que des cris et des exclamations. Ils montaient les escaliers.

« CHERCHEZ-LES ! ILS NE DOIVENT PAS ÊTRE LOIN ! »

Ça, c'était la voix du docteur Frédérique, en personne. Au fil du temps, j'avais appris que jamais il ne se déplaçait sur les lieux où ses employés cherchaient les pensionnaires de leur asile. Sauf exception. Pour moi, il s'était toujours déplacé en même temps que ses hommes de main. J'étais selon lui, "spéciale" sûrement à cause de mes personnalités qui s'étaient matérialisées. Il me prenait pour un jouet, un objet. Pour lui, je n'étais qu'un malade de plus qu'il voulait absolument dans sa collection.

Je montais sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tenant toujours fermement les garçons. Ils s'accrochaient tous les deux fermement à mon t-shirt, et je ressentais leur peur. Ils étaient perdue, ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Je dis à l'intention des petits :

« Accrochez-vous ! »

Je les lâchais pour poser mes deux mains sur la gouttière à côté de moi, alors qu'ils s'accrochaient fermement à moi, ayant peur de tomber dans le vide. Je prenais des risques, je mettais leurs vies et la mienne en danger, mais c'était soi ça, soi se faire prendre et aller de ce putain d'asile. Je faisais ça pour notre bien.

Je m'agrippais à la gouttière, et me laissais glisser le long de celle-ci, priant pour qu'elle tienne notre poids. Elle faillit craquer, mais tenue de justesse. Une fois à terre, je serrais mes garçons tout tremblant fort contre moi.

Sans plus attendre, je me précipitais ensuite hors de mon jardin, dans la rue. Il fallait que je trouve les autres. Je les vis rapidement, ils étaient comme prévu garé à l'autre bout de la rue. Le Patron démarra en nous voyant, alors que je courrais dans leur direction, toujours avec mes garçons dans mes bras.

Dans la maison, des cris se faisaient entendre, ainsi qu'un boucan pas possible. Etant donné que nous n'étions pas là, les types de l'asile devaient-être en train de ravager notre habitation. Enfin, ce n'était plus notre habitation. Maintenant, nous allions devoir nous en trouver une autre. Enfin, pas tout de suite, d'abord, nous allions disparaitre de toutes les villes et village, disparaitre de la civilisation, au moins pendant un petit moment. Pour ça, nous irons dans notre repère. Notre "repère" changeait en fonction du lieu où se trouvaient notre maison, donc à chaque fois que l'on déménageait. C'était des endroits cachés, abandonnés dans la forêt, les campagnes, qu'il était difficile de trouver. Notre refuge du moment était une maison à moitié délabrée, perdue dans les bois. L'hygiène et le confort n'y étaient pas présents, mais dans notre situation ce n'était qu'un détail.

Une voix forte et agressive résonna depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

« VOUS VOYEZ BIEN QUILS NE SONT PLUS ICI, BANDE DE CRETIN ! ILS SE SONT ENFUIS ! »

Je montais hâtivement dans ma voiture et déposait mes gamins à l'arrière. Sans attendre que l'on soit bien installé ou que nous ayons fermé la portière, le Patron démarra. Dans le rétroviseur, on apercevait les employés de l'asile et le docteur Frédérique sortir de la maison.

Ils ne nous auront pas, pas cette fois. Pas encore.

.

PDV Externe

.

Mathieu, ses personnalités et ses fils roulèrent toute la nuit, sans être poursuivit par le docteur Frédérique et ses hommes. Etonnamment. Mais la petite famille ne releva pas ce détail, trop soulagé d'avoir échappé à l'asile encore une fois. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Ils arrivèrent au petit matin, épuisés, dans leur refuge. C'était toujours Mathieu et le Patron qui choisissaient minutieusement les endroits de "secours" au cas où leur vie était menacée.

La maison était délabrée, aux couleurs délavées et sombres. En voyant leur nouvelle habitation, les enfants et les autres personnalités ne surent pas quoi dire. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. L'important était qu'ils soient en sécurité.

« On va vraiment habiter là ? » demanda Gabriel, une fois sortit de la voiture.

« Combien de temps on va rester ? » ajouta Tim.

Leur père poussa un petit soupire et se frotta les tempes. Il était énervé et avait eu la peur de sa vie, il n'était donc pas au meilleur de sa forme.

« On va rester là autant de temps qu'il faudra.

-C'est pourrit, comme endroit… » grogna Gab.

« On n'en serait peut-être pas là si tu n'avais pas désobéi. » lui informa le criminel, sourcil froncés.

Il reçut suite à cette remarque un regard froid et désapprobateur de son créateur, alors que le petit baissait honteusement la tête. Mathieu n'aimait pas quand le Patron parlait comme ça avec ses gamins. Enfaite, il n'aimait ça que quand ça l'arrangeait lui.

La petite famille, sans bagages et sans affaires, partit visiter leur nouvelle demeure.

L'intérieur était en meilleur état que l'extérieur, mais il f allait malgré tout rester prudent quand on marchait, de peur que le plancher ne craque, ou que le plafond ne s'effrite.

Les Sommet, épuisés par cette nuit mouvementée allèrent se coucher, s'installant tous dans la même pièce à même le sol, sans couverture, sans oreiller, sans rien. Après leur départ précipité, ils n'avaient rien pu emmener, et ça aurait été beaucoup trop dangereux de revenir chez eux.

Tous dormaient profondément, persuadés d'être en sécurité, du moins pour un petit moment.

Mathieu et le Patron ne dormaient pas, ils étaient bien les seuls. Aucuns d'eux n'osaient aller se coucher, ils ne voulaient plus prendre le risque de se faire surprendre. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'ils reprennent leur force et leur énergie.

« Va te coucher, je me charge de faire le guet. » dit le Patron au bout d'un moment.

Mathieu le regarda de haut en bas. Ses yeux étaient plus cernés que d'habitude, et il savait que sa personnalité était exténuée. Après tout, le criminel avait déjà veillé toute la nuit.

« Non, toi va te coucher. Tu en as déjà assez fait, va te reposer un peu. » déclara Mathieu en passant une main dans les cheveux du Patron.

Ses personnalités étaient une partie de lui, ils ne pouvaient pas exister les uns sans les autres, ils se complétaient en quelque sorte. Le petit châtain prenait toujours soin d'eux, et même quand ses gamins étaient nés, il avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas les délaisser.

Peu habitué aux marques d'affections, le Patron grogna légèrement avant de se lever. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune, ou plutôt le salon si l'on en croyait les quelques fauteuils et le canapé plein de poussière et abîmés par le temps. Là, tous ses proches dormaient. Le criminel s'allongea près d'eux, entre le Geek et le Prof avant de fermer les yeux. Il avait besoin de sommeil.

Mathieu de son côté, veilla toute la journée, même si la fatigue se faisait ressentir.

.

PDV Panda

.

Ça faisait maintenant deux jours que nous étions là, dans cette maison pourrit, sans couverture, sans toilette, sans produit d'hygiène, à se nourrir seulement de paquet de chips et de bonbon que nous trouvions dans la voiture de notre créateur. On se demandait tous combien de temps nous allions encore vivre dans cette situation plus que misérable, même si nous connaissions tous la réponse : on allait rester ici tant qu'on ne serait pas sûr de ne plus courir de danger.

Moi, je ne me plaignais pas. Ça ne servait à rien, et je ne voulais pas énerver Mathieu, ou le fatiguer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il faisait ça pour nous protéger, alors je lui en étais reconnaissant.

Les autres aussi, même le Geek, qui avait pourtant souvent du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ne se plaignait pas. C'était certainement dû aux souvenirs de notre séjour à l'asile.

Les deux enfants, au contraire, ne saisissaient pas la gravité de notre situation, et en voulaient beaucoup à leur père. Même Tim, d'habitude si sage et conciliant, tirait la gueule depuis que l'on était arrivé. Mathieu se sentait mal de leur infliger ça, à tel point qu'il n'osait plus les regarder dans les yeux. Afin d'aider mon créateur, je m'occupais des deux petits. Ça lui évitait la confrontation avec eux, et lui donnait moins de travail.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais dehors avec les deux petits dans la forêt, pas trop loin de la maison pour éviter de se perdre, et pouvoir rentrer rapidement en cas de problème. Il fallait bien que j'occupe les deux gamins !

Chacun avaient un rôle dans cette nouvelle vie loin de la civilisation que nous avions entamé : Le Geek et le Prof se chargeaient d'aller dans la forêt eux aussi, mais pour chercher le bois pour faire du feu le soir et ramener tout ce qu'ils trouvaient de comestible à la maison, le Hippie et la Fille étaient chargés, discrètement, de se rendre dans les stations-services ou petits commerce les plus proche de leur positions pour acheter des produits nécessaire à la vie, comme un peu de nourriture et d'eau, mais jamais beaucoup pour économiser le plus d'argent possible, le Patron et Mathieu quant à eux, s'aventuraient encore plus loin, retournant même à Nantes, faisant plus de dix fois par jours le tour de la forêt pour s'assurer que le docteur Frédérique n'était pas de retour, et moi, j'avais la tâche la plus simple, mais une tâche très importante aux yeux de mon créateur, preuve qu'il me faisait confiance : je surveillais sa descendance.

Assis sur une pierre dans les bois, je surveillais les deux mômes. Ils n'étaient pas très actifs, et pour cause, ils tiraient encore la gueule. Ils tournaient en rond, ils se faisaient chier, et c'était de mon devoir de les divertir.

Plus ils grandissaient, plus Tim et Gab avaient du mal à jouer ensemble, à s'amuser, et à communiquer. Ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment proches, et ça ne semblait pas s'arranger avec le temps. Enfin, avant la mort de leur mère, ils n'étaient pas comme ça. Ils étaient presque inséparables. Pauvre Amaya, si elle les voyait aujourd'hui… C'était une bien triste histoire.

Ne supportant plus de voir les deux petits s'ennuyer comme ça, je proposais :

« Vous voulez jouer à quelque chose, les garçons ? Un cache-cache ? Ou un loup-touche, peut-être ?

-Je ne veux pas jouer, je veux juste rentrer à la maison. » grogna Gabriel.

Je poussais un léger soupire, embêté par cette réponse.

« Ce n'est pas possible, mon grand. On ne va pas rentrer à la maison. C'est trop dangereux. »

Timothée donna un coup de pied rageur dans une pomme de pin. Lui aussi, était énervé, et je comprenais les deux enfants, mais il fallait qu'ils saisissent que c'était pour notre bien à tous.

« J'en ai marre aussi, d'être ici ! On ne peut pas se trouver une nouvelle maison ?! »

Plus simple à dire qu'à faire. Je poussais un énième soupire. Tim n'exprimait que rarement son mécontentement, il devait donc être à bout pour demander ça.

« Non, on doit rester ici un petit bout de temps, tant qu'on n'est pas sûr que le docteur Frédérique ne sait pas où nous trouver, on restera là. » expliquais-je.

« C'est pas juste. » cracha Gab en s'en allant pour retourner vers notre habitation.

Son frère fit de même. Pour une fois que ces deux-là étaient d'accord... Je soufflais et essayais de les résonner, les retenir, en vain.

« Les garçons, ne faîtes pas la tête ! »

Ils ne m'écoutaient pas, et aucun d'eux ne me répondit. Je les suivais, je devais continuer à les surveiller. Notre séjour ici s'annonçait long et épuisant, si les deux petits se comportaient de la sorte.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre trois de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis ! :D

J'ai pas mal de travail ces temps-ci, je ne peux donc pas vous dire quand le chapitre quatre sortira ! Je ne pense pas le sortir la semaine prochaine, mais peut-être d'ici deux ou trois semaine ! En attendant portez-vous bien ! :)

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.


	4. La capture

.  
.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
Après cette petite pause, nous nous retrouvons pour le chapitre quatre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

Et qu'avez-vous pensé de la courte vidéo qu'a publié Mathieu sur les réseaux sociaux ? Personnellement, j'ai hâte de voir la suite ! *-* Sinon, demain c'est Noël, pour ceux qui fête, qu'avez-vous demandé au père-noël ? :3

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ! :)

Bref !

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 4 : La capture.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

PDV Externe

.

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine ou plus que la famille Sommet était là, dans cette maison abandonnée au milieu des bois. Les conditions de vie étaient difficiles, mais aucuns des adultes ne se plaignaient. Ce n'était pas le cas des deux enfants, qui devenaient doucement fou d'être coincé ici.

Ils ne connaissaient pas le danger, la faim, la soif, les murs blancs, les pièces blanche sans aucunes couleurs, les médicaments que l'on devait prendre matin, midi et soir, la sensation d'être constamment observé par des médecins, être vêtu simplement d'une blouse qui ne vous protège pas du froid. Ils ne savaient pas, ils étaient innocents.

Mais Mathieu s'étaient juré à lui-même et à Amaya, que jamais personne ne ferait de mal à leurs enfants. Que jamais leurs petits ne connaîtraient l'enfer de l'asile.

Aujourd'hui, le ciel était gris et l'air lourd. Le vent venait souffler dans les feuilles des arbres, et faisait claquer les volets de la vielle habitations. Le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher, et tous les membres de cette étrange famille étaient de retour après une journée passé dehors à effectuer leurs tâches devenues quotidiennes.

Ils étaient à présent tous réunis dans le salon qui leur servait de dortoir, et profitaient d'un repos bien mérité après une dure journée de labeur. L'ambiance était pesante, et les tensions plus que palpables entre les adultes et les deux enfants.

Bras croisés et sourcils froncés, Timothée et Gabriel tiraient la gueule jusqu'à six pieds sous terre. Cet endroit les dégoutait, et de plus, ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne voyaient quasiment plus leur père. Ce dernier était toujours occupé la journée, et le soir quand il rentrait, il semblait les éviter, comme s'il avait honte ou peur de croiser leur regard.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Avec le patron, nous avions encore passé la journée à observer les alentours, surveillant les extrémités de la forêt et les environs pour voir si l'asile n'avait pas retrouvé notre trace. Nous semblions hors d'atteinte, le docteur Frédérique n'était pas dans les parages, et ce depuis deux semaines. Si ça continuait ainsi, nous n'aurions plus longtemps à rester ici, dans ce refuge. Deux ou trois semaines maximum.

Ça faisait par ailleurs deux semaines que j'évitais mes deux garçons. Je savais qu'ils m'en voulaient, ils m'en voulaient de nous faire rester ici, dans cet endroit moisi, ils m'en voulaient de beaucoup de chose. J'avais honte de les regarder dans les yeux, ils avaient réussi à me faire culpabiliser de vouloir les protéger.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas rester distant avec ma progéniture éternellement. Ça ne m'amènerait nulle part, et ça ne ferait qu'attiser leur colère. Je devais passer du temps avec eux.

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage en voyant les garçons se lever pour quitter le salon et aller dans la cuisine. Je savais qu'ils quittaient la pièce parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas rester avec nous. Ça me faisait mal, mais c'était certainement ma faute…

Mais il fallait que j'arrange les choses, que je communique avec mes gamins, que j'essaye, encore une fois, de leur expliquer la situation. Je me levais à mon tour pour me rendre dans la cuisine devant le regard de mes personnalités.

Mes gosses étaient là, assis contre un mur en train de discuter. Je les avais interrompus dans leur conversation, car ils me regardèrent avec des yeux meurtriers. Je fis mon possible pour leur être sympathique, et leur souriais avant d'aller m'installer près d'eux, contre le mur.

« Ça va, les gars ? » demandais-je en passant une main dans les cheveux de Gabriel.

Ce dernier repoussa ma main en grognant.

« Non, ça va pas. »

Je poussais un petit soupire. Je savais pourquoi, mais je leur avais déjà tant de fois répéter la même chose…

« Ecoutez, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous, mais je fais ça pour votre bien, et…

-Non, c'est faux ! Arrête de dire ça tout le temps ! Tu penses qu'à toi et ta petite personne ! Sinon tu ne nous infligerais pas ça ! » me coupa Gab en se levant brusquement.

J'étais perdu, et intimidé face à ce garçon, qui me regardait l'air accusateur, et qui posait son jugement sur moi. Oui, je me sentais tout petit face à ce garçon qui était mon fils, face à ce garçon dont l'avis comptait tant pour moi.

« Ecoute chéri, je crois que tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre, mais…

-Non, je ne suis pas trop jeune ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu veux juste nous imposer une vie comme la tienne alors qu'on pourrait avoir mieux ! »

Je soupirais, et commençais à perdre mes moyens. Pourquoi je me sentais coupable ? Je faisais ça pour eux, pour mes personnalités, pour moi. Je faisais ça parce que je préférais qu'ils soient libres plutôt qu'enfermés dans une cellule à l'asile ! Je faisais ça parce que je les aimais, qu'ils étaient ma seule raison de vivre, que je voulais les protéger !

Je tournais un regard implorant vers Tim. Lui était raisonnable, il comprendrait. Il savait que je les aimais, que je faisais ça pour eux. Pourtant, quand je vis les yeux froids, glacés, et désolé de mon deuxième gamin, je compris qu'il était de l'avis de son frère. Si même lui pensais ça, à qui je pouvais faire confiance pour me comprendre ?

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage, je devais leur tenir tête, essayer de leur faire comprendre, ne pas m'énerver, ne pas craquer.

« Les garçons, c'est dur pour moi aussi et pour les autres, mais l'asile veut nous retrouver, ils nous veulent du mal…

-Tais-toi ! Tu nous dis toujours la même chose, j'en ai ra le cul ! Je suis sûr que ce n'est même pas vrai !

-Il a raison… » ajouta Tim, en fuyant mon regard.

Gabriel était devenu rouge de colère, et il arpentait la cuisine en bougeant ses bras dans tous les sens. Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans quelques planches en bois qui traînaient là.

« Gabriel, reste tranquille ! » dis-je, en espérant qu'il ne se soit pas fait mal.

J'aurais peut-être dû le calmer, prendre les choses en main pour canaliser sa colère, ou le punir pour son insolence, mais je n'y arriverais sans doute jamais.

« Je te déteste, tu es le pire père du monde ! » cria-t-il.

Je fus déstabilisé par ce que mon fils venait de dire. Ça faisait mal d'entendre ça, mais ce qui me faisait le plus mal était de ne pas savoir si oui, ou non il pensait ce qu'il disait. Je sentis vite les larmes perler aux bords de mes yeux.

« Chaton, je t'aime, tu s-sais ! Je v-veux juste que tu sois heureux, e-et libre !

-Libre ?! Tu crois que je suis libre, quand on me force à me cacher dans maison pourrit en forêt ?! »

Je baissais piteusement la tête. Alerté par cette dispute naissante, mes personnalités accoururent dans la cuisine. Je me sentais honteux, face à elles, de ne pas savoir gérer mes gamins. J'étais un père lamentable.

Toujours aussi énervé, mon fils frappa le mur avec son poing. Plus il grandissait, plus il était violent. Ça me faisait presque peur.

« J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui meurt plutôt que maman. » cracha-t-il.

Je relevais brusquement la tête. Ça me touchait en plein cœur, et je me sentis brisé à l'entente de cette phrase. Gabriel me regardait avec un regard dur, agressif, alors que Tim et mes personnalités avaient la bouche ouverte sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Je fondis en larmes. J'avais échoué dans mon rôle de père, mon fils avait raison : ça aurait été meilleur pour eux que ce soit moi qui meurt. Amaya, de là où elle était, devait avoir tellement honte de moi. Je l'avais surement déçu. Je n'avais pas su m'occuper de nos enfants, alors qu'elle m'avait demandé de le faire, que c'était une de ses dernières volontés. Elle me manquait tellement, c'était l'amour de ma vie, et je l'avais perdue. Si j'avais pu échanger nos places, donner ma vie contre la sienne, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. J'étais fou, fou de réussir à vivre loin d'elle.

Personne ne disait quoi que ce soit, et la pièce était remplie de mes pleurs. Etonnamment, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis le Hippie s'énerver.

.

PDV Hippie

.

« J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui meurt plutôt que maman. » cracha-t-il.

Mathieu fondit en larmes, devant moi et les autres, qui étions ébahi parce que nous venions d'entendre. Comment ce gamin osait-il dire ça, après tous les sacrifices que faisait son père pour lui et son frère ? Comment pouvait-il dire ça, alors que Mathieu était son père, et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi ignoble et cruel avec lui ?

J'étais énervé et choqué. Le Panda et le Prof s'étaient agenouillés près de notre créateur et lui avaient saisi les épaules, essayant de le réconforter, en vain. La fille avait pris Tim sur ses genoux, qui semblait lui aussi atterré par ce que son frère avait dit. Le Geek pleurait, il était très sensible en ce qui concernait les disputes de famille. Et le Patron rouge de colère, plus furieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais était, éprouvait visiblement une haine sans nom pour le gamin. Il allait bientôt intervenir, le frapper surement, et il fallait mieux que ce ne soit pas lui qui s'occupe de Gab, si l'on voulait encore espérer voir ce dernier vivant après s'être fait engueulé.

Je décidais donc de prendre les choses en main, et de remettre moi-même les pendules à l'heure pour ce sale môme qui nous décevait tellement. Je lui saisis fermement le bras et enlevais mes lunettes, le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux.

« Comment tu peux oser dire ça ?! Pour qui tu te prends ?! Tu ignores tout de la vie, tout de ce dont est capable le docteur Frédérique et ses employés ! Ton père fait tout son possible pour que jamais tu ne connaisses l'horreur qu'on a vécu, et c'est comme ça que tu le remercie ?! Tu n'as pas honte ?! Ton père te nourrit, te protège, fais tout pour que tu sois en sécurité, et c'est comme ça que tu te comportes avec lui ?! Même si la situation est dure pour toi, rien ne t'autorise à lui dire ça, et rien n'excuse ton comportement ! On est tous dans la même galère, on en a tous marre de vivre comme ça, de rester confiner ici, mais on prend sur nous ! Pourquoi tu es le seul qui ne fait jamais de concession ?! Pourquoi tu es toujours le seul à nous faire chier ?! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, nous aussi on n'en peut plus, mais on sait que c'est pour notre bien, alors on ferme notre gueule ! »

Je ne criais pas, je ne criais jamais, mais mon ton était dur et ferme. Il fallait qu'il comprenne, qu'enfin quelqu'un lui dise les choses en face. Le petit en face de moi tremblait, je lui faisais peut-être peur, moi d'habitude si calme, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Il essaya de me repousser et de s'éloigner de moi.

« L-lâche-moi !

-Non, je ne vais pas te lâcher ! Tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout, et comprendre que tu es invivable ! Tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme un sale môme pourrit gâté ! Compris ?! On vit tous la même chose que toi, alors arrête de croire que tu es le seul à souffrir de ce qu'il se passe ! Arrête d'être insolent, et de rendre la vie plus dure qu'elle ne l'est déjà ! Ton père t'aime, tu imagines à quel point c'est dur pour lui de vous voir souffrir comme ça, alors qu'il ne peut pas faire autrement parce qu'il cherche juste à vous protéger ?! Tu imagines à quel point c'est dur pour lui de t'entendre dire des choses comme ça ?! Hein ?! Tu imagines un peu ?! Est-ce que tu t'es déjà mis à sa place juste un moment ?! »

Gabriel avait la tête baissée, et semblait honteux. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et il paraissait comprendre ce que je voulais dire. J'avais peut-être été dur avec lui, je l'avais brusqué, mais ce n'était pas important. Je me radoucis, et dis :

« Tu imagines un peu, ce que dirais ta mère si elle était encore là ?

-Ne me parle pas de maman… » murmura-t-il en essuyant ses yeux humides d'un revers de manche.

Je soufflais, épuisé par cet échange violent. Je n'aimais pas m'énerver, mais ça avait été nécessaire. Je caressais vite fait les cheveux du petit. Mathieu pleurait encore, les autres me regardaient avec de grands yeux. Ils ne m'avaient surement jamais vu comme ça.

J'allais me relever, mais une douleur lancinante dans ma nuque m'arrêta en chemin. Je me sentis ensuite tomber, ne contrôlant plus mes mouvements, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

.

PDV Externe

.

Le Hippie s'effondra sur le sol en un bruit sourd devant les yeux ébahi de ses proches. Pendant plusieurs secondes, personne ne comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce que Mathieu se relève et ne hurle :

« CACHEZ-VOUS ! »

Toutes les personnalités se levèrent, se bousculèrent, ne sachant où aller dans la panique la plus totale, quand une voix forte et agressive qui n'appartenait à aucun des membres de la famille retentit :

« ATTRAPEZ-LES ! »

C'était le docteur Frédérique.

Le Geek essaya de sortir de la pièce, mais tomba inconscient sur le sol, touché par une fléchette de tranquillisant. Le Patron, le regard ferme, cachant son inquiétude et sa peur, regarda autours de lui et sortit son flingue avant de voir entrer dans la pièce une vingtaine d'homme, tous employés de l'asile, puis le docteur Frédérique en personne.

« OCCUPEZ-VOUS DU PATRON ! »

Evidemment, le criminel était redouté de tous, et tous craignaient sa fureur et ses coups. Pour certain de ces hommes qui étaient employés depuis peu, le Patron était une légende, et les rumeurs sur son expérience au combat et son adresse au tire les effrayaient. Le docteur lui-même en avait peur, et il savait qu'il fallait tout de suite le mettre hors-jeu. C'est pour cela que tous assaillirent le criminel de fléchettes paralysantes. Le Patron s'écroula à terre, avec le Hippie et le Geek.

Mathieu regarda précipitamment autours de lui, et son regard croisa celui de ses fils, paniqués. Aussitôt, il se précipita vers eux pour les protéger, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il s'effondra juste devant eux.

« Papa ! »

Gabriel et Timothée s'agenouillèrent devant lui et essayèrent de le réveiller en le secouant par les épaules et en l'implorant avec des « ouvre les yeux ! » mais rien n'y fit. Les deux enfants avaient peur, ils étaient terrorisés, mais fort heureusement, ils ne le furent plus longtemps. Ils tombèrent inconscient sur leur géniteur.

Le Prof, la Fille et le Panda essayèrent de se battre, de se défendre, en vain. Eux aussi sombrèrent dans un sommeil forcé, à grand coup de tranquillisant.

.

PDV Docteur Frédérique

.

Mes patients étaient tous endormit dans l'arrière de notre fourgon, alors que l'un de mes employés conduisait, nous menant à l'asile. Ça faisait cinq ans que je les recherchais, sans avoir réussi à les retrouver depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuis. Mais ça y est, maintenant ils étaient là et j'allais pouvoir m'occuper de leur cas. Et puis, il y avait mieux que ça encore…

Je me retournais et les observais tous, inconscients et ligotés. J'avais les deux gamins avec moi. Depuis le temps que je souhaitais les avoir, ces deux-là ! La schizophrénie de leur père était-elle héréditaire ? Ou avaient-ils, eux aussi, une maladie ? Tellement de question dont j'ignorais les réponses tournaient dans ma tête. Et puis, peut-être ces deux énergumènes pourraient m'en dire un peu plus sur monsieur Mathieu Sommet…

Je secouais la tête en soupirant. Comment un type comme lui avait-il pu se reproduire ? Pas qu'il soit moche ou con, non, et je me fichais pas mal de son caractère, mais comment une femme avait-elle pu accepter de porter les enfants d'un homme atteint d'une telle maladie ? Ça me paraissait invraisemblable.

Peu importe, seul comptaient mes futurs expériences et la joie d'avoir enfin capturé les Sommet. Ils étaient dangereux, nocif pour notre population, j'en étais intimement convaincu. Et puis, qui d'autre que moi pouvait se vanter d'avoir attrapé un schizophrène dont les personnalités s'étaient matérialisées ? Je jubilais déjà en pensant aux expériences que j'allais leur faire.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre quatre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis ! :D

Bien, désolé pour cette longue attente, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ En attendant on se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre cinq ! :)

Et joyeux Noël à vous ;)

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.


	5. Retour à l'asile

.  
.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve pour le chapitre cinq, Nous sommes déjà à la moitié de cette fanfiction ! J'espère que le quatre vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi ! :)

Pour ceux qui ont fêté, vous avez passé un joyeux Noël ? Le père Noël vous a gâté ? Moi oui, et je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de vous parler de mes cadeaux xD  
J'ai eu une baguette magique (celle de Sirius Black), un death note, deux figurines pop (Bourriquet et Gandalf), un collier des reliques de la mort et un retourneur de temps, un jeu DS (Professeur Layton et l'appel du spectre), Un sweat (Harry Potter) et trois t-shirt (Le seigneur des anneaux, L'attaque des Titans, et death note).

Et le moment tant attendu, la vidéo de Mathieu !

J'ai personnellement beaucoup apprécié le teaser de son court métrage, et très très hâte de voir ce que ça va donner :3 (Oui, parce que pour ceux qui le savent pas encore, ce sera surement pas en rapport avec slg, désolé les gens)

Enfin Bref !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ! :)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 5 : Retour à l'asile.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

PDV Mathieu

.

Le noir. Le froid. Le contact avec le sol glacé, ferme. Je suis tout engourdi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, j'ai limpression de dormir. Mes pensées sont flou, embuées. Je ne sens presque plus mes membres, j'ai du mal à les bouger. Pourtant, je reprends petit à petit possession de mon corps. Je bouge ma main, mon bras, puis mes jambes. Et enfin jouvre les yeux.

Une pièce, blanche, avec un lavabo, des toilettes et un lit, blanc eux aussi. Pas de fenêtre non plus. Pas de liaison vers le monde extérieur. Je connaissais cet endroit, je le connaissais même trop bien. Je connaissais chaque recoin de cette pièce, j'y avais déjà passé tellement de temps.

J'étais de retour à l'asile. Dans ma cellule, plus précisément.

Cet endroit me rappelait tellement de mauvais souvenirs, tellement de chose dont je cauchemardais encore aujourd'hui. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ?! Que s'était-il passé ?!

Une douleur aiguë me prit la tête, et je lâchais un gémissement de douleur en me tenant les tempes, alors que des flashs me revenaient à l'esprit. Moi, la maison abandonnée dans les bois, les cris, mes pleurs, mes personnalités, une dispute, mes fils, et... le docteur Frédérique ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ils avaient retrouvé notre trace, sans que je m'en rende compte, je n'avais pas su protéger ma famille.

Je pâlis, et me redressais tant bien que mal sur mes jambes nus. J'avais une blouse blanche de l'asile, comme la dernière fois. Comme il y a cinq ans. Je regardais fébrilement autour de moi. Où étaient mes garçons ? Où étaient mes fils ?

« Patient Mathieu Sommet, vous êtes enfin réveillé. »

Je tournais la tête vers cet homme. La cause de tous mes malheurs. Le docteur Frédérique. De son air narquois, comme s'il avait gagné la guerre qui nous opposait, il me toisait depuis un coin de la pièce, un mégaphone et un carnet accompagné d'un stylo à la main.

Moi, ébahi, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, je n'arrivais pas à parler, tout simplement car je ne pouvais pas croire que ce qui m'arrivait été réel. Je devais être en train de cauchemarder.

« J-je... Pourquoi ? O-on était caché, dans les bois... comment ? »

Il éclata d'un rire gras qui vint s'échouer dans mon oreille pour me donner un haut le coeur, il riait sans vraiment rire, il riait sans bonheur, sans joie, Il riait de vide, comme s'il était mort à l'intérieur. Mais pourquoi riait-il ? Pour me narguer ? Parce qu'il m'avait attrapé ? Parce qu'il aimait me voir souffrir ? Pour une autre raison, peut-être ?

« Comment nous vous avons retrouvé ? C'est bien simple, nous avons cherché. Nous avions perdu espoir, mais des habitants de la région ont informé la sécurité qu'une maison abandonnée semblait habité de nouveau. Le policier qui était chargé d'aller vérifier, se trouve être un de mes fervent associé. Etant au courant, il m'a donc prévenu. »

Ma tête me tournait, et ces aveux faisaient en moi l'effet d'une bombe. Je n'avais pas été assez vigilent, c'était ma faute.

« Où sont mes enfants ?!

-Oh, vous voulez parler des patients Timothée Sommet et Gabriel Sommet ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons nous occuper d'eux aussi bien que nous nous occupons de vous. »

Je tombais à genoux au milieu de cette petite pièce blanche et prenais ma tête entre mes mains. Il les avait, il avait mes deux gamins. Je fus rapidement secoué de sanglots et de spasmes alors que des larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

« J-je vous en supplie, r-relâchez-les ! Gardez m-moi, gardez mes p-personnalités, mais laissez l-les tranquille, je vous en s-supplie !

-Vous m'excuserez, patient Mathieu Sommet, mais je ne peux pas accepter votre requête. Vos enfants sont des spécimens captivants, et il sera très intéressant de voir si votre maladie est héréditaire, ou s'ils souffrent d'autre chose. De plus, avoir vécu avec vous pourrait les avoir affecté plus qu'autre chose, et nous comptons bien voir s'ils ont des séquelles psychologiques. Et puis, il ne leur arrivera rien de bien grave.

-V-vous avez aussi dit ça, la dernière fois ! Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! Hein ?! »

Il ne répondit pas et lâcha un autre rire désagréable, je pleurais de peur, de haine, de plein de sentiments destructeurs.

Je sautais sur mes jambes et me précipitais vers lui pour le frapper. Une décharge électrique m'arrêta dans ma course. Je m'écroulais à terre en criant, tout tremblant, et levais le regard vers lui. Il avait dans la main une télécommande, et sans que je lui demande, il désigna d'un mouvement de tête ma cheville avant de m'expliquer :

« Ceci est un bracelet qui, quand j'appuie sur le bouton de cette télécommande, vous envoie une décharge électrique. »

Je fronçais les sourcils et examinais ma cheville. Elle était entravée par un gros bracelet métallique peu élégant. Mais bon, ici, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus important. J'essayais d'ouvrir ce foutu bracelet, en vain.

« Vous pouvez toujours essayer, il ne s'enlève pas si facilement. »

Je soupirais et passais mes mains sur mon visage. J'étais pris au piège, comment j'allais me sortir de là ?

« Bien, je vais devoir vous laisser, patient Mathieu Sommet. Je dois encore voir vos personnalités et vos garçons. »

Un sourire cruel s'installa sur ses lèvres à la fin de sa phrase. Son attitude me rendait fou, je rêvais de répandre ses tripes sur le sol, le voir hurler et souffrir, pour tout le mal qu'il nous avait causé à moi et à ma famille, et qu'il continuait à nous faire.

Mais pour l'instant, la peur et l'inquiétude que je ressentais étaient bien plus grandes que la haine. Il allait faire du mal à mes enfants, à la plus belle chose que j'avais, à ma raison de vivre. Il n'avait pas le droit, il ne pouvait pas.

« Je vous interdit de faire du mal aux garçons...

-Vous me l'interdisez ? Et je devrais vous craindre ? Vous êtes enfermé ici dans une cellule, vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi.

-Vous ne pouvez pas... » soufflais-je, abattu.

« Faux. Je peux tout faire, si je le désire. »

J'étouffais un sanglot. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Comment allais-je protéger mes fils ? J'étais impuissant, pétrifié. Le docteur Frédérique m'informa :

« Nous ne commencerons pas tout de suite votre traitement contre votre schizophrénie, il faut dabord que nous fassions des expériences sur vos personnalités. »

Deux hommes habillés de blanc arrivèrent. L'un m'immobilisa, alors que l'autre me fit avaler de force trois cachets. Je savais ce que c'était. C'était des médicaments créés dans le but d'affaiblir les patients, les fatiguer.

Ils partirent tous les trois, fermant la porte à double tour, me laissant seul. Paniqué à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire à mes enfants, je me jetais sur la porte et essayais de l'enfoncer. Combien de temps restais-je ainsi, pris de panique, à taper et à crier contre cette porte ? Je ne sais pas. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, un gout de bile me brula la gorge, alors que je déversais le contenue de mon estomac sur le sol. J'étais fini, il allait tuer mes enfants, leur faire du mal.

« Oh Amaya, pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas su protéger nos enfants... »

.

PDV Docteur Frédérique

.

Il avait continué à frapper sur cette porte en hurlant pendant plus de trente minutes, et moi j'étais resté devant sa cellule à observer son comportement. Son comportement n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Il était quelqu'un d'impulsif et violent, il était dangereux. Il devait rester enfermé, et pour toujours, pour son propre bien, et surtout pour le bien de son entourage.

Il avait arrêté de cogner contre la porte avant qu'un bruit de régurgitation ne se fasse entendre. Il venait sans doute de vomir, ce n'était pas étonnant, vu son agitation. Mais les pilules que je lui avais données ne devraient pas tarder à faire effet.

J'enclenchais mon mégaphone et dit :

« Enregistrement 89 docteur Frédérique patient Mathieu Sommet : Le patient présente des troubles du comportement violents, il semble refuser de se détacher de ses personnalités et de ses enfants. Sa schizophrénie est avancée à un point que je n'avais encore jamais vu, et je compte bien étudier son cas à ce stade de la maladie avant de commencer le moindre traitement. »

J'arrêtais l'enregistrement, avant d'en commencer un nouveau :

« Note personnelle : Ce patient est violent et instable, je préconise donc à ce qu'il ne sorte pas de sa cellule. Pour que le traitement à venir contre sa schizophrénie soit plus efficace, et pour la sécurité de ses enfants, le patient sera privé de tout contacte extérieur. Ce patient est gravement atteint, et ne devra jamais sortir de notre asile. »

J'éteignis ensuite mon mégaphone et le rangeais dans ma poche avant de dire à un de mes employés :

« Surveille cette chambre, le patient qui est dedans ne dois pas en sortir. Je vais envoyer une femme de ménage d'ici quelques instants pour nettoyer sa cellule. »

Depuis la cellule de mon patient, on pouvait entendre ses pleurs erratiques. Je laissais un sourire satisfait naître sur mes lèvres, insensible au désespoir de ce père. J'avais atteint mon but, j'allais devenir un médecin célèbre pour avoir attrapé Mathieu Sommet, et je le serais encore plus si j'arrivais à le soigner. Enfin, ce n'était pas mon but. L'important était que j'avais attrapé cet homme, j'avais gagné la guerre qui nous opposait, il était le joyau de ma collection de malade.

.

PDV Timothée

.

Je m'étais réveillé et m'étais retrouvé seul dans une pièce blanche. J'avais compris sans mal que j'étais dans une chambre de l'asile que mon père craignait tant. Je pleurais, j'avais peur et mon papa n'était pas là pour me consoler. Où était ma famille ? Comment j'allais sortir d'ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait m'arriver ?

Maintenant que j'étais dans cette pièce froide aux murs blancs, je comprenais ce que papa redoutait tant, et pourtant j'avais le sentiment de n'avoir encore rien vu. Le cauchemar ne faisait peut-être que commencer...

Tout m'était inconnu ici, je ne connaissais rien, j'avais été séparé de ma famille, j'avais faim, peur, froid, rester là dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait m'arriver était horrible. Où était mon père ? Mon frère ? Mes oncles et mes tantes ? Leur avaient-ils fait du mal ? Etait-ce possible que... quils soient morts ? Je ne voulais même pas y penser.

La grande porte blindée qui me retenait prisonnier ici s'ouvrit, et un adulte aux cheveux grisonnants et aux lunettes rectangulaires entra dans la pièce, avant de refermer la seule issue. Nous étions tous les deux enfermés. Je savais qui il était, j'en avais déjà tant de fois entendu parler. Le docteur Frédérique. Je lâchais un petit sursaut quand il posa son regard sur moi, et reculais précipitamment pour me cacher derrière mon lit.

« Oh, n'ai pas peur. Je ne te ferais rien. Pas encore. Je veux juste discuter. »

Ses paroles ne me rassurèrent pas, et je restais caché sous le lit. Il prit une chaise aussi blanche que la pièce et s'installa dessus, avec un calepin et un mégaphone.

« Tu dois avoir faim et soif, tu n'as rien mangé et bus depuis la veille. »

Je savais donc que j'étais coincé ici depuis hier soir. Mais quelle heure était-il ? Etait-il tard ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais il était vrai que j'avais un petit creux. Mais je ne m'approchais pas. Papa m'avait toujours dit que même si cet homme devait me capturer un jour, je devrais me méfier de lui.

Le docteur parla à quelqu'un dans une oreillette, et dit :

« Apportez à manger et à boire dans la chambre 206. »

Il attendit sans un bruit pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il ouvrit et une vielle dame lui donna un plateau repas avant de repartir. Il ne la remercia même pas et prit le plateau, avant de s'approcher de moi à grande enjambé. Il s'arrêta malgré tout plusieurs mètres avant moi, et déposa le plateau à terre, avant de reculer.

« Mange, ce serait débile pour toi de mourir de faim ici. »

Il repartit s'assoir sur sa chaise, avant de croiser les jambes, alors que je sortais de sous le lit pour examiner craintivement la nourriture. Rien de bien grandiose, une soupe, un verre deau, un morceau de pain, un yaourt, et... des pilules ? Même mon père cuisinait mieux que ça.

« Alors, tu t'appelles Gabriel ?

-N-non, Timothée...

-Bien. »

Il griffonna quelque chose sur son bloc note, alors que je mangeais mon repas. J'avais faim, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de discuter.

« Quel âge tu as ?

-Dix ans... »

Il continuait d'écrire sur son carnet, et moi je continuais à manger. Je finis vite mon repas, ayant encore faim après. Mais je n'avais pas touché les pilules, je n'étais pas assez con pour ça.

« Le repas t'a convenue ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Non, ça ne m'avait pas convenu, j'étais selon mon père "en pleine croissance" et ce n'est pas une petite soupe et un yaourt qui allait combler ma faim. Mais bon, j'avais trop peur pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Le docteur releva la tête de son carnet et me regarda à travers ses lunettes rectangulaires. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étincelle de curiosité, et j'avais l'impression d'être un monstre de foire, un phénomène, quelque chose d'étrange et d'inhumain.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, je ne voulais pas lui parler. J'avais peur.

« Tant pis pour toi, si tu ne veux pas répondre. Je serais capable d'utiliser la force pour te faire parler, j'espère que tu en es conscient.

-Je veux mon papa. »

Il me regardait toujours, sans une once de sympathie, sans compassion, sans rien. Il était froid, il s'en fichait de ce que je ressentais.

« Non, tu ne verras pas ton papa. Dailleurs, tu ne le reverras jamais. »

Je le regardais, abattu par cette nouvelle. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le revoir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à mon père ?! Je fondis en larmes. Lui, il me regardait toujours, indifférent à mon malheur.

« Je veux mon papa ! »

Il ne répondit pas, mais je vis qu'il commençait à perdre patience.

« Je t'ai dit non. Maintenant tu vas répondre à certaines questions. »

Je continuais à pleurer bruyamment, et j'espérais certainement que mon père vienne pour me consoler. Evidemment, il ne vint pas. J'étais seul avec personne pour me protéger. Je ne savais pas me défendre et ce type devait faire deux fois ma taille, comment pourrais-je m'en sortir s'il me voulait du mal ?

« Tu as déjà entendu des voix, que seul toi peut entendre ? »

Je ne répondis pas, mais je savais que non, je n'avais jamais rien entendu de tel. Le docteur essayait visiblement de voir si je souffrais aussi de schizophrénie. Il me regardait attentivement, et moi, je n'osais pas soutenir son regard. Je baissais la tête, alors que sa voix se fit plus dure, plus ferme :

« Répond. »

Je lui tenais tête sans dire un mot et ça me faisait peur, ce n'était pas dans ma nature de ne pas répondre aux questions d'un adulte, et je ne voulais pas énerver le docteur. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à donner des réponses à ses questions.

« Bon. Est-ce que tu as remarqué des choses que tu as, ou que tu fais, de différent des autres enfants de ton âge ? »

Il me fusillait du regard, et je me sentais plus vulnérable encore.

« Ecoute, je vais vite perdre patience. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un enfant que je vais être plus patient ou moins violent avec toi. Alors répond.

-Je répondrais quand j'aurais vu mon papa.

-Comme tu voudras. »

Il se leva de sa chaise, et posa son calepin dessus après l'avoir refermé. Il était calme, ne faisait pas de geste brusque, rien. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'entrouvrit, et pendant un instant désespéré j'ai cru qu'il avait accepté ma requête et que j'allais voir mon père, mais non. A la place, il fit entrer un homme baraqué, chauve avec une grande barbe, qui me fit tout de suite peur.

« Occupe-toi de lui.

-M'occuper de lui ? Mais c'est qu'un gosse...

-Tu remets mes ordres en cause ?

-Non doc ! C'était juste une constatation... »

Il s'approcha de moi en remontant la manche de sa blouse blanche au-dessus de son avant-bras, et moi je reculais, comme pris au piège. Mon dos heurta le mur, et le grand bonhomme arriva devant moi et me saisit par le t-shirt. J'étais mort de peur, et je me tortillais dans tous les sens pour échapper à son emprise, en vain. Je voyais dans les yeux de mon bourreau qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour le plaisir, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le détester.

Son poing s'abattit sur ma joue, et une douleur vive me traversa de toute part. Je ne m'étais jamais fait frapper, même quand je désobéissais je ne recevais pas de coups. Je lâchais un cri de douleur et un sanglot, alors que je me tenais la joue. Le grand type chauve me lâcha et je tombais par terre en un bruit sourd. Je pensais que c'était fini, j'avais eu assez mal pour l'instant, mais il m'envoya sont pied dans le ventre. J'eus un haut le coeur et je faillis vomir mon maigre repas sous le cou, alors que mon souffle se coupa. Il continua à me rouer de coups pendant un temps qui me sembla durer éternellement.

« C'est bon, tu peux arrêter. Je pense qu'il a compris. » déclara le docteur Frédérique au bout d'un moment.

Mon bourreau se redressa, et hocha la tête, acquiesçant les dires du médecin. Il partit ensuite sans un mot, me laissant seul avec le docteur. Moi j'étais recroquevillé par terre, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'essayais de me relever, mais retombais. J'étais épuisé et couvert de bleus.

« Bien, je pense que ça ira pour aujourd'hui. »

Le docteur prit le plateau repas vide qui traînait encore par terre et fronça les sourcils, avant de le reposer sur la chaise.

« Tu n'as pas pris tes pilules ? »

Je baissais la tête et reculais craintivement. Lui, grogna et s'approcha de moi en prenant les pilules dans sa main. Il m'immobilisa de je ne sais quelle façon, et me força à avaler les cachets. Je me sentis vite mal, ou du moins plus que je ne l'étais, et ma tête me tournait. J'étais encore plus fatigué.

Le docteur Frédérique me lâcha et me dit :

« Je reviendrais demain, en espérant que tu sois plus bavard. »

Il disparut, et je me retrouvais de nouveau seul, ne sachant pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou m'en inquiéter.

.

PDV Gabriel

.

Je m'étais réveillé depuis déjà longtemps, très longtemps. Je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort, et je n'avais pas besoin d'être quelqu'un d'une extrême intelligence pour savoir que j'étais à l'asile. Je me souvenais de tous ce qu'ils s'étaient passés la veille dans les moindres détails. J'avais peur, j'étais terrifié et je voulais juste revoir mon père. Ça me faisait mal de l'admettre, mais il avait raison depuis le début, et je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Je venais de me rendre compte que tous ce qu'il faisait pour nous, s'était pour nous protéger. Je m'en voulais terriblement de lui avoir mené la vie dure, et le poids de la culpabilité m'écrasait.

J'avais peur et cette pièce sans couleur me donnait mal à la tête. La blouse que je portais était ridicule, et je commençais à avoir faim.

Je savais que rien de bien ne pouvait m'arriver ici, mais j'essayais malgré tout de contrôler ma peur, je devais rester fort. Même si je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer, même si j'ignorais si ma famille était en vie.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite que quelqu'un était entré dans ma cellule. Un toussotement me fit sursauter. Je me retournais pour me retrouver face au docteur Frédérique. Papa m'avait tant de fois parlé de lui, j'avais l'impression de le connaître par coeur.

Il s'avança vers moi pour me donner un plateau repas. Je le lui prenais des mains et commençais à manger. Une soupe, un bout de pain, un yaourt et un verre deau. Je crois que je n'avais jamais mangé un repas si lamentable. En plus de ça, il y avait des pilules. Sérieusement ? Des pilules ? Waouh, meilleur repas du monde, vraiment.

Je mangeais sans crainte, j'avais faim, même si je m'étais demandé l'espace d'un instant si le repas n'était pas empoisonné. Mais je n'avais pas peur du docteur, pas encore. Il s'installa sur une chaise, et moi je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à lui.

« Comment tu te sens ? » me demanda le docteur.

« Bien.

-Je suppose que tu avais faim ?

-Oui, beaucoup. »

Il écrivait sur son calepin, et je me demandais ce qu'il me trouvait de si intéressant pour écrire autant alors que je ne disais rien de particulier.

« Tu as dix ans ?

-Oui !

-En tout cas tu es plus bavard que ton frère. »

Je me stoppais, et manquais de m'étouffer avec ma soupe que je recrachais par la suite. Je regardais cet homme, qui venait de me parler de mon frère jumeau.

« Où il est ?!

-Qui ça ?

-Mon frère !

-Comme toi, il est dans une cellule. Mais ce n'est pas important !

-Si, c'est important ! Je veux le voir !

-Tu ne veux rien du tout. Maintenant tu ferais mieux de te taire et de rester tranquille. »

Je ne bronchais pas. J'avais compris que si je voulais que tout se passe bien pour moi, il faudrait que je reste tranquille. Peut-être que si toute ma famille se comportait comme ça, il nous laisserait sortir de cet asile ? Je l'espérais. De toute manière on n'avait pas le choix, il fallait respecter les règles et ces types, sinon ils nous feraient du mal.

Mes yeux retombèrent sur le plateau repas vide devant moi, et sur les pilules présentent que je n'avais toujours pas touché.

« Pourquoi vous avez mis des pilules sur mon plateau repas ?

-Il faut que tu les prennes, c'est tout. Pas besoin de poser de questions stupides. »

Je croisais les bras, vexé. Mes questions n'étaient pas si stupides, je trouvais même quelles étaient légitimes. Pour qui ce type se prenait-il ?

« Et si je ne veux pas les prendre ? »

Le docteur releva un regard sévère vers moi, et me dit d'un ton glacial qui me fit frémir :

« Je serais forcé de m'occuper de toi, comme je l'ai fait pour ton frère. »

Je sautais sur mes pieds en grognant. Mon coeur battait la chamade et mon estomac était noué. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de savoir qu'il avait fait du mal à mon frère. Et s'il était mort ? Et mon père, mort aussi ? Comme maman ? Non, je ne pouvais pas le croire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon frère ?! Et où est mon père ?!

-Ça ne te regarde pas, tu ne reverras ni ton frère, ni ton père.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Vous n'en avez pas le droit !

-Tant que tu seras ici, tu ne verras pas ta famille. Peut-être que si les choses s'arrange pour toi et ton frère je vous laisserais sortir de cet asile. Mais votre père est fou, il y restera toute sa vie.

-Oui mon père est fou, et c'est ce qui fait tout son charme ! Pourquoi vous gâchez la vie des gens comme ça ?!

-C'est mon métier. »

Je ne voulais pas rester ici toute ma vie. Je ne voulais pas rester loin de ma famille. Et puis dabord, sous quel prétexte me gardait-il, moi et mon frère ? Nous n'étions pas malade, rien ! Je détestais cet endroit, je voulais rentrer chez moi.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous garder ici, on est des êtres humains ! » m'exclamais-je en étouffant un sanglot.

L'homme en face de moi roula des yeux en soupirant, alors qu'il recommençait à écrire dans son carnet. Je me sentais seul, et négligé. Il aurait dû avoir honte de se comporter comme ça avec moi, comme avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Je reniflais, alors que mes yeux s'embuaient de larmes que je ne pouvais retenir. C'était juste un cauchemar, rien de plus, j'allais me réveiller dans les bras de ma maman et avoir cinq ans à nouveau, et rien de tout ce qu'il s'était passé de mal dans ma vie n'aura été réelle.

« Bon, arrête de pleurnicher et avale moi ces pilules.

-Non ! »

Le docteur se leva, sourcils froncés et mâchoire serrée, visiblement énervé. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers moi, l'air menaçant.

« Si tu ne veux pas, je vais te faire avaler ça moi-même. »

Je sursautais, prenant peur. J'étais affolé, et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit violent. C'était une des choses qui me faisaient le plus peur.

« Non, non ! C'est bon, j-je vais les prendre !

-Bien. »

Il retourna s'assoir et griffonna encore dans son calepin, alors que j'avalais difficilement et docilement les cachets. Je déglutissais, me sentant bizarre après avoir ingurgité ces pilules.

« Bon, je vais maintenant te poser quelques questions. Tu as déjà entendu des voix, que seul toi peux entendre ?

-Non.

-Bien. Est-ce que tu as remarqué des choses que tu as, ou que tu fais, de différent des autres enfants de ton âge ?

-Non ! Je suis normal, et si vous vous demandez si je suis schizophrène comme mon père, la réponse est non ! »

Toujours aussi calme, le docteur ferma son carnet et se leva de sa chaise. Il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et me jeta un rapide regard, avant de tourner la tête et de se diriger vers la porte. Que faisait-il ? Il s'en allait déjà ?

« J'en ai fini avec toi pour aujourd'hui, je reviendrais demain. »

J'avais raison, il partait, il me laissait seul. J'aurais dû m'en réjouir, mais je ne voulais pas être seul, ça me faisait peur. Je préférais encore être avec lui que seul au monde, perdu dans cette salle blanche.

.

PDV Docteur Frédérique

.

Il était environ quatorze heures, j'avais fini de m'occuper des Sommet pour aujourd'hui. Certes, je devais encore aller rendre visite aux personnalités, mais ça serait surement rapide. Elles ne disaient généralement rien, et s'obstinaient à dire qu'elles étaient réelles ! Mais je le savais, elles n'étaient que le fruit de l'imagination d'un patient fou.

Je me rendais dans notre salle de repos, à moi et aux autres employés. Je me laissais tomber dans un fauteuil avec une tasse de café, alors qu'un de mes collègues arriva pour s'installer près de moi.

« Alors, qu'as-tu à dire des deux nouveaux venus ?

-Les gamins ?

-Ouai. »

Je pris une petite inspiration et buvais une gorgée de mon café avant de déclarer :

« Ils sont fous, aussi fou que leur père. Oh, je n'ai pas encore détecté de début de schizophrénie chez eux, mais ça peut encore arriver. »

Evidemment, j'exagérais. Ils n'étaient pas fous, ils étaient normaux et en parfaite santé pour leur âge, ils n'avaient rien à faire dans cet asile. Certes, j'avais raison en disant que leur schizophrénie pouvait encore arriver, mais rien n'était sûr.

Je mentais volontairement et en toute connaissance de cause, parce que je voulais les garder. S'ils restaient ici, dans cet asile, leur père en serait détruit, et il m'obéirait sans opposition. Et si ses deux gamins venaient à disparaître, Mathieu Sommet en mourrait. Il en mourrait de l'intérieur, mais serait forcé de rester en vie, maintenue par les soins de l'asile. Il mourrait une seconde fois, il mourrait en perdant encore des êtres chers. Et c'est ce que je voulais. J'étais en train de gagner la guerre qui nous opposait, je voulais que Mathieu Sommet souffre.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre cinq de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis ! :D

Dites-moi ce que vous avez eu comme cadeaux en commentaire, et dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de la vidéo qu'à posté Mathieu, et si vous avez déjà une idée de ce que ça va donner ! ;)

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.


	6. La révélation

.  
.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Bonne année ! :D  
Je vous souhaite plein de bonne chose, la santé, la réussite dans ce que vous entreprendrez et tout le tralala habituel ! Si 2017 n'a pas été une bonne année pour vous, gardez espoir pour 2018 ! :)

Enfin Bref !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre six ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ! :)

.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 6 : La révélation.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

PDV Externe

.

Les couloirs de l'asile étaient tous blancs, on se perdait rapidement dans ce grand bâtiment si on ne connaissait pas par coeur l'endroit. Chaque couloir, chaque partie de l'asile et chaque étage étaient spécialisés et adapté pour différentes catégories de maladie. Les différentes maladies mentales, les troubles du comportement, les anomalies caractérielles, les anomalies physiques tel que les déformations, les troubles affectifs, les troubles obsessionnels-compulsifs, la démence, les syndromes cérébral organique, les troubles schizo-affectifs, et enfin la schizophrénie. Il y avait, évidemment beaucoup d'autres maladies, mais trop nombreuses pour toutes les citer.

A l'étage réservé à la schizophrénie, il y avait plusieurs couloir, et plusieurs patient, enfin, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de patient, juste deux ou trois. Le patient schizophrène le plus atteint, et le plus grand mystère de cet asile n'était autre que Mathieu. Il était enfermé dans une chambre voisine à celle de deux autres patient, et dans le couloir opposé au sien se trouvaient cinq chambres, toute occupés par ces personnalités : le Geek, le Hippie, la Fille, le Panda et le Prof. Seul le Patron bénéficiait d'un traitement de faveur. En effet, il habitait une chambre, au même étage qu'eux, mais dans un couloir où il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui, hormis les hommes de main du docteur Frédérique. Il avait été jugé trop dangereux pour rester près des autres personnalités.

Ça faisait à présent un bon bout de temps que la famille Sommet était coincée ici, dans cet asile. Combien de temps, exactement ? Des jours, des semaines, des mois ? Ils ne savaient plus, confinés dans une pièce aux quatre murs blancs, ils avaient perdu la notion du temps.

Ils avaient subi des tortures, aussi bien physique que mentale, et certains d'entre eux luttaient pour ne pas devenir fou, si ce n'était pas encore arrivé.

.

PDV Geek

.

J'avais faim. J'avais soif. J'étais fatigué, alors que je dormais tout le temps, et pour cause je n'arrivais plus à fermer les yeux. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, je ne savais pas si nous étions en pleine journée ou si au contraire, il faisait nuit. Enfin, j'arrivais généralement à me fier aux venues du docteur pour savoir cette information.

Mes journées étaient horribles, parce que je savais que le docteur Frédérique allait venir. Pour combien de temps, je ne savais pas, mais le fait qu'il allait venir était une certitude. Chaque jour il venait, quelques fois il me posait des questions, si j'avais de la chance. Sinon, il appelait ses hommes de mains, et ils me torturaient. Ça pouvait être de n'importe quelle manière, ils me tapaient, mais parfois ça allait plus loin, avec des armes blanches. Tout ça juste pour voir les conséquences et les impacts que ça aurait sur nous, mais surtout sur Mathieu. Le docteur s'attendait à voir Mathieu saigner et souffrir du même mal que nous, ses personnalités, sans comprendre que ça n'arriverait jamais. Je le savais, j'avais déjà essayé de lui dire, nous étions désormais des êtres à part entières, et même si nous étions tous lié d'une certaine manière à notre créateur, celui-ci ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses que nous au même moment.

Les souffrances que j'endurais étaient terribles, on me soignait à chaque fois, mais la douleur persistait encore longtemps après. Parfois, le sol et les murs blancs étaient couvert de mon sang, et ça me faisait malgré tout du bien de voir cette couleur rouge si vive, comparé au reste de la pièce.

Dans ma douleur, je savais que les autres vivaient la même chose que moi, ce qui d'un côté –j'en avais honte- me rassurait, et me chagrinais.

Même si je souffrais de ma situation, que je n'en pouvais plus, je ne savais pas si je devais m'estimer heureux ou non, car je savais que dès qu'ils auraient fini de me questionner et de me torturer, ça voudrait dire que le traitement contre la schizophrénie de Mathieu allait débuter, qu'ils n'auraient plus besoin de moi, ni des autres, et qu'ils risquaient de nous tuer.

Enfin, si je devais passer, fort probablement, le reste de ma vie dans cet asile, ne valait-il mieux pas mourir ?

.

PDV Gabriel

.

J'étais assis dans ma chambre, ou plutôt dans ma prison. J'avais perdu toute motivation, je ne bougeais plus, je ne voulais rien faire. De toute façon, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne savais pas à quoi servaient ces pilules que je prenais chaque jour, mais elles ne pouvaient pas m'être bénéfiques.

J'étais désespéré, je voulais voir mon père, mon frère, sortir de ce fichu endroit, manger à ma faim, manger des repas normaux, bouger et faire de l'exercice, voire d'autre couleurs que ce blanc qui me donnait mal à la tête. Je n'en pouvais plus, je n'arrivais plus à pleurer, j'avais déjà trop chialé. Je n'avais pas pleuré comme ça depuis que ma mère avait disparue.

L'idée de passer toute ma vie dans cet endroit ne me réjouissait pas, mais j'avais perdu espoir de sortir de là un jour.

Les yeux fixés sur le mur blanc en face de moi, comme si j'espérais le faire disparaître, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. C'était le docteur, évidemment. Je ne levais même pas la tête vers lui, j'étais maintenant habitué à sa présence.

« Bonjour. »

Il s'assit comme à son habitude sur une chaise, face à moi. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi il continuait à venir me voir, alors qu'à chaque fois il me posait les mêmes questions et que ça ne menait à rien. Je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi il s'obstinait à me garder.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Je ne répondais pas, car la réponse était évidente. J'étais vidé de mon énergie, seul toute la journée, je n'avais qu'un repas par jour, je me sentais mal aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

« Ton repas va arriver.

-Super. » dis-je ironiquement.

Il ne leva même pas la tête vers moi, ce que je disais lui apportait peu. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et après avoir ouvert la porte le docteur revint avec mon plateau repas. Il le posa devant moi et retourna s'assoir. Je mangeais sans me faire prier, c'était mon seul repas jusqu'au lendemain et j'étais affamé.

« Tu n'as toujours pas remarqué de changement étrange dans ton comportement, aujourd'hui ?

-Non, comme tous les jours depuis que je suis là. »

Le docteur Frédérique referma son calepin et me regarda enfin. Son regard était froid, et j'avais peur. Ce n'était pas habituel, qu'il arrête d'écrire dans son cahier. Il détourna ses yeux et sortit un mégaphone de sa poche.

« Nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses. »

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur. Face à ma curiosité, il m'expliqua :

« J'ai des questions et je veux des réponses. »

Je compris dans son ton que je devais lui obéir, que je n'avais pas le choix. Je savais à cet instant que le docteur allait me parler de papa. Il alluma son mégaphone et dit :

« Enregistrement 96 docteur Frédérique patient Gabriel Sommet. Alors Gabriel, parle-moi de ton père. Est-il violent ?

-Non.

-Est-ce que ça lui arrive de changer brusquement de comportement, ou d'avoir des sautes d'humeurs ?

-Non, c'est quoi ces questions ?! Mon père est normal.

-Non, il n'est pas normal, sinon tu ne serais pas ici et lui non plus. »

Je serrais les dents, malgré mon envie de lui en coller une, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais impuissant face à ses questions et à tout ce qu'il voudrait dire.

« Et les personnalités ?

-Quoi ?

-Leur comportement ? Comment sont-ils ? Ils sont agressifs ?

-Non. Et ce serait bien que vous ne cherchiez pas tous les prétextes pour trouver quelques choses à dire contre mes oncles et ma tante. Ce sont des gens normales.

-On dit "normaux". »

Je grognais. Il ne me prenait pas au sérieux, il se fichait de ce que je disais et se contentais juste de corriger mon français. Je détestais les personnes qui me prenaient de haut.

« Ce que je dis est vrai ! Vous cherchez juste tous les prétextes pour pouvoir les garder enfermés !

-Tu es bien comme ta mère. »

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma soupe à l'immonde couleur verdâtre. On ne parlait jamais de maman, jamais. Personne, ni mes oncles, ni ma tante, et encore moins mon père. Les rares photos de maman que je trouvais étaient tout ce qui me restait d'elle.

Pourquoi ce docteur me parlait-il d'elle, comment osait-il ?! L'avait-il vraiment connu ou me faisait-il marcher ? S'il la connaissait vraiment, comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Pleins d'hypothèses et d'idées tournaient dans ma tête, et je me sentais soudainement mal.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?! » m'écriais-je en sautant sur mes jambes.

Cet effort soudain me fit tourner la tête et je vacillais jusqu'au mur contre lequel je pris appuis. Le docteur, avec toujours son mégaphone en main, me regarda en silence.

« Que tu es comme ta mère, elle aussi répondait ça quand je lui posais ces mêmes questions.

-Vous avez… posé ces questions à ma mère ? »

Devant mon regard effaré et incrédule, un sourire narquois s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il éteignit son mégaphone et le rangea dans sa poche.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu n'es au courant de rien ?

-De quoi devrais-je être au courant ?! »

Avec un petit rire, il replaça ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez et m'observa attentivement, se vantant visiblement d'une chose que j'ignorais. Mon cœur tapait dans ma poitrine.

« Ta mère est déjà venu dans mon asile, il y a cinq ans.

-Q-quoi… C'est faux, vous mentez !

-Non, non, je ne mens pas. Tu ne sais donc pas que tes parents ont déjà fait un petit séjour ici ?

-Pas maman ! Juste papa ! »

Il éclata d'un autre rire qui me fit frissonner, alors que ma respiration s'accélérait. J'entendais ce qu'il disait, mais j'avais du mal à en saisir le sens.

« Non, non, non, ta mère était aussi ici, et je lui parlais chaque jour.

-C-c'est pas vrai ! Vous... vous mentez…

-Ah bon ? Alors à ton avis, où était-elle quand ton père était ici ?

-E-en voyage en Allemagne !

-Ah bon ? Et comment est-elle morte ?

-U-un accident de voiture en rentrant de v-voyage, elle voulait a-aller sauver papa de cet endroit !

-Tu en es sur ?

-je… »

Ma bouche était sèche, ma tête douloureuse, ma gorge nouée et j'avais l'impression que chaque inspiration que je faisais m'écrasait la poitrine. Dans ma tête, des souvenirs dont j'avais ignoré l'existence pendant cinq ans jaillissaient de toute part de mon esprit.

.  
.

~ Flashback ~

.  
.

J'ai cinq ans. Je suis chez Alex, un ami de mon père, avec mon frère. Papa et maman ne sont pas là, les autres non plus. Ils sont partie depuis très longtemps, plusieurs mois, mais Alex ne veut rien nous dire, je crois qu'il est inquiet, et qu'il n'aime pas trop s'occuper de nous.

Il est tard, je suis au lit depuis longtemps mais du bruit m'a réveillé. Je me lève, je vais en bas, et me cache derrière la porte de la cuisine. C'est de là que vient le bruit

J'entends des pleurs, et je sais que c'est papa. Je ne l'ai jamais entendue pleurer, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais entendue personne pleurer comme ça. Mais là il pleur et ça me fait de la peine. Les autres parles, je crois qu'ils sont tous là, en tout cas je les vois tous. Tous sauf maman.

Ils expliquent des choses de grand à Alex, mais je n'entends pas, ils chuchotent. Je n'arrive à percevoir que quelques phrases.  
Alex semble inquiet, il a peur et est triste, ça s'entend dans sa voix. Il demande :

« Où vous l'avez laissé ?

-Là-bas. On ne pouvait pas la ramener. On y retournera plus tard, Mathieu ne supporte pas l'idée de ne pas… de leur laisse le cor-euh… de la laisser au docteur. »

C'est Panda qui a répondu, devant le regard assassin et à la fois abattu de papa, il a modifié sa phrase. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, Timothée me rejoint. Il vient se cacher avec moi et observe. Papa pleur toujours bruyamment, la tête entre les mains en poussant des lamentations qui n'en finissent pas.

« Pourquoi papa pleur ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

J'ai cinq ans, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, papa et maman sont parti depuis longtemps mais je suis trop petit pour m'en inquiéter, pour saisir la gravité de la situation.

On entre dans la pièce, Tim et moi. Tout le monde se tourne vers nous, même papa cesse de pleurer pendant un petit instant. Mais ça ne dure pas, et quelques secondes après notre entrée dans la pièce, il recommence à se morfondre. Le silence est brisé par ses pleurs.

Je regarde nos proches. Ils sont tous en mauvais état, très pâle et cerné. Ils sont maigres aussi, très maigres, et habillés de blouse blanche très laide. Ils ont l'air fatigué, et triste, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je croyais que papa allait nous prendre dans ses bras, que les autres aussi, et qu'ils allaient s'excuser d'être parti et de nous avoir laissé chez Alex sans prévenir, mais ils ne le font pas. Je garde les yeux fixés sur la porte, en attendant que maman rentre. Mais elle ne vient pas, et je me sens abandonné et triste.

Je demande :

« Où vous étiez ?

-Et où est maman ? » questionne mon frère.

Lui aussi, garde ses yeux fixés sur la porte.  
La fille s'approche de nous, et caresse nos cheveux avec un air désolé. Elles pleurs aussi en silence, mais ce n'est rien comparé à papa. Mais personne ne nous répond, ils nous regardent tous avec une sorte de compassion qui me met mal à l'aise, qui me met en colère aussi. Seul papa évite notre regard.

Je suis petit, j'ai cinq ans, mais je sais et je comprends que quelque chose ne va pas, qu'il s'est passé un truc grave. Et maman n'est pas là. J'ai cinq ans mais je ne suis pas bête, on me cache des choses, j'ai peur et la seule personne qui pourrait enlever ce poids qui pèse dans mon ventre c'est maman.

Je répète plus fort de ma voix fluette :

« Où est maman ?! »

Panda lâche Geek qui sanglote sur son épaule, et s'avance vers nous. Il essuie ses yeux humides d'un revers de manche et souffle bruyamment en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Ecoutez, les garçons, maman et nous, on…

-Tais-toi ! »

C'est papa qui lui a coupé la parole. D'habitude, il nous dit que ça ne se fait pas, que c'est mal poli. Mais pourtant, lui, il le fait. Il regarde Panda de la même façon qu'il nous regarde quand il nous gronde, Tim et moi. Enfin, papa se lève et va s'agenouillez devant nous. Il pleur toujours, un peu moins mais toujours. Il nous serre fort contre lui, jamais il ne m'a serré comme ça contre lui. Pourtant aujourd'hui il le fait, et plus jamais il ne me prendra dans ses bras de cette façon. Tant mieux, d'ailleurs. Ce câlin est triste, et sans pouvoir l'expliquer, je me retrouve avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Vous savez mes chéris, il… il nous est arrivé quelque chose de compliqué, à moi et vos oncle et votre tante. Je… je vous expliquerais tout ça après, pour l'instant ce n'est pas important. »

Il prend une grande inspiration et s'arrête un instant. Il étouffe un autre sanglot et j'ai peur de ce qu'il va dire.

« Maman... maman n'était pas avec nous, elle… elle était en Allemagne, pour un voyage avec son travail e-et… »

Il s'arrête de nouveau, il se tait et lance un regard aux autres. Le Patron fronce les sourcils, il n'a pas ses lunettes de soleil et semble en vouloir à papa pour ce qu'il va dire. Le Panda secoue la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Alex reste silencieux, il sort de la pièce comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre, et tous le suivent. Nous sommes seuls.

Papa pleur toujours, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne peut pas s'arrêter, et il nous dit :

« E-en voulant r-rentrer d'Allemagne, e-elle… elle a-a… e-elle a f-fait un accident d-de v-voiture, e-et… »

Mon souffle se coupe, et j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent. Je crois que c'est pareil pour mon frère. Ma tête tourne et j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que papa me dit. Une douleur énorme grandit en moi, elle s'empare de tous mes membres et fini par exploser en même temps qu'un cri sort de ma bouche. Puis je me suis mis à pleurer comme jamais je n'ai pleuré, et mon frère aussi. Papa aussi a recommencer à pleurer bruyamment, et nous n'étions plus que trois masses pleines de larmes et de tristesse.

« M-maman e-est t-très bien o-où elle e-est, n-ne vous e-en faîte p-pas pour e-elle. E-elle veilleras sur v-vous d-depuis le c-ciel, et o-on la reverra u-un jour, j-je vous promets. E-elle vous a-aimait beaucoup, e-et il ne f-faut pas l-lui en vouloir, e-et ne j-jamais l'oublier. »

Je pleure, mon frère pleur et rien ne peut nous consoler. On cri, on s'accroche à notre père, et on lui donne des coups, on le tape sans faire exprès sous l'effet d'une tristesse bien trop grande pour de si petits enfants. Lui nous serre fort, il ne s'énerve pas quand on le tape de toute nos forces de petits garçons, il nous serre juste, il nous embrasse, il pleur avec nous et essaye à lui tout seul de nous donner tout le réconfort et la sensation de sécurité que nous donnaient les bras de maman et les siens réunis. Il nous donnera ce réconfort et cette sensation de sécurité tout seul par la suite, réussissant difficilement mais merveilleusement bien cette mission.

J'ai cinq ans, je suis petit et je me souviens encore de ce jour très douloureux, cinq ans après. En même temps, comment l'oublier ?

Je ne pourrais pas expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti à cet instant, les mots ne suffisent pas, et pour comprendre, il faut le vivre. J'aimais ma mère plus que tout, c'était un exemple pour moi, une présence vitale, et savoir que jamais plus je ne recevrais ses câlins, ses baisers, son attention et toutes ces choses me faisait mal à un point inimaginable. Sa disparition a causé en moi un vide que rien ne pourrait jamais remplacé.

Après avoir pleuré longtemps, très longtemps, papa nous a installés sur le canapé, emmitouflé dans une couverture avant de disparaitre dans l'entrée. Il parlait avec Alex.

Mais je suis petit, j'ai cinq ans et j'ai besoin de rester prêt de papa pour tenir le coup, pour surmonter cette épreuve effroyable. Je surprends leur conversation, je vois que c'est important alors je me cache.

« Ecoute mec, je suis désolé pour toi et ce qu'il t'arrive est horrible, mais je peux plus te fréquenter. C'est trop dangereux, je veux pas crever. »

Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'Alex veut dire par là. Mais papa a l'air troublé, vexé et un peu triste. Enfin, il est de toute manière encore triste à cause de maman. Pourtant il ne s'énerve pas. Il est dépassé par les évènements, fatigué, abattu, et il se contente juste de dire :

« Je comprends. Mais est-ce que… est-ce qu'on peut rester chez toi pour la fin de la nuit ?

-Oui, pas de problème, mais fait en sorte de partir vite demain.

-Ouai, t'inquiète pas. Et, euh… merci pour les garçons, de t'en être occupé…

-C'est rien. »

Il termine de parler, et je sais qu'une certaine gêne c'est installé entre eux. Papa est beaucoup plus petit qu'Alex, mais il baisse quand même la tête pour ne pas le voir.

Je retourne rapidement au salon, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû surprendre cette conversation. Je m'installe à côté de Tim, il ne bouge pas. Il ne dort pas, il ne pleur plus, mais il semble incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de fixer le mur.

Papa nous rejoint, il s'installe autre nous et nous serre fort contre lui. Il ne pleur plus mais il est amorphe et fatigué. Mon frère et moi n'avons su que le lendemain ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne nous a pas menti, il nous a dit toute la vérité. L'asile, le docteur Frédérique, il n'a rien oublié, rien. Enfin je crois.

Nous sommes partis dès les premiers rayons du soleil. Je n'ai plus jamais revu Alex par la suite, je ne me souviens plus de son visage, ni de celui de maman. J'ai oublié pas mal de chose, j'ai cinq ans et je suis petit, mais cette journée et resté gravée dans ma tête.  
J'ai cinq ans et je ne reverrais plus jamais maman.

.  
.

~ Fin Flashback ~

.  
.

Je n'avais pas oublié cette nuit où j'avais appris la mort de ma mère, elle était restée coincé dans un coin dans ma tête, sans que j'y repense. Pourquoi ressasser ce souvenir qui provoquait en moi tellement de douleur ?

Je respirais difficilement, comme si un poids obstruait ma poitrine, et mes yeux étaient humides. Forcément, je n'avais pas repensé à ça depuis longtemps, et aujourd'hui, tout ce que j'avais entendu cette nuit-là devenait clair.

Mon père m'avait menti. Il avait inventé une histoire de toute pièce. Quand j'avais cinq ans, maman travaillait dans une entreprise de produit pharmaceutique, et ça me paraissait normal qu'elle aille à l'étranger pour promouvoir ses produits. Papa m'avait dit qu'elle était précipitamment rentrée d'Allemagne pour aller le sauver, et que c'était comme ça qu'elle avait eu son accident, c'était vraisemblablement faux.

Je ne savais pas quoi croire, je voulais que la version de mon père soit vraie, je ne voulais pas croire qu'il ait pu se passer autre chose, mais ce que le docteur disait et ce que les souvenirs de mon enfance me rappelaient créaient le doute en moi.  
Tout ce dont en quoi je croyais et toute la confiance que j'avais en mon père venaient de se briser. J'étais perdu, ma vie n'était qu'un mensonge, et l'on m'avait caché une chose que j'aurais du savoir.

« Alors, tu es sur de ce que ton père t'as dit ? »

Je relevais la tête et mon regard croisa celui du docteur que j'avais complétement oublié. Il était là, devant moi, avec un sourire mesquin, et je sentais un sentiment de rage m'envahir face à lui, ainsi qu'une peur et une curiosité brulante.

« N-non… Enfin, je ne sais p-plus ! Pourquoi mon père m'aurait-il m-menti ?!

-Je n'en sais rien, tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question. »

Il me regarda et ajouta, avec un petit rire :

« Enfin, si tu le revois un jour. »

Je serrais les poings et les dents, ne voulant pas user le peu d'énergie que j'avais pour une bagarre inutile que je ne gagnerais pas de toute manière. Je ravalais difficilement un sanglot.

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ma mère ?! »

Le docteur, avec un regard que je ne lui connaissais pas et un sourire cruel, se leva de sa chaise et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Moi j'attendais, le ventre douloureux à cause du stress et de l'appréhension.

« Eh bien, comme tu le sais, il y a cinq ans, ton père et ses personnalités ont fait un petit séjour dans notre asile. Mais contrairement à ce que ton père t'a raconté, ta mère était avec lui. Ils étaient sorti entre adulte je suppose, c'est peut-être pour ça que vous n'étiez pas avec eux mais, je le regrette d'ailleurs car j'aurais beaucoup aimé vous avoir tous en même temps. Mais bon, vous n'étiez pas là, et je n'ai jamais su par la suite chez qui vous étiez. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous me le dire ?

-Je ne dirais rien.

-Comme tu le voudras, de toute manière cette précision ne m'est d'aucune utilité désormais. Enfin bref, comme je disais, tes parents et les personnalités étaient ici. Ils sont restés ici pendant un peu plus de deux mois, avant qu'ils ne réussissent à s'enfuir. Nous avons pratiqué diverse expérience, certaines assez barbares, sur ton père et ses personnalités, afin d'évaluer à quel stade était avancé la schizophrénie de Mathieu. Ensuite, nous avons essayé de faire disparaitre ses personnalités. Mais impossible, elles résistaient ! Alors, nous avons eu l'idée d'aller voir ta mère. Oh, on était déjà allé la voir pour la questionner, comme j'ai fait avec toi et ton frère, mais je me suis dit qu'un choc émotionnel arriverait peut-être à guérir ton père. Alors nous l'avons réuni, lui, ses personnalités et ta mère dans la même pièce. Nous avons torturé Amaya, je pensais que les personnalités disparaitraient comme ça, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. C'est ce jour-là, qu'ils se sont échappés de l'asile, après que ta mère soit morte. »

Il termina son récit, mais moi je ne bougeais plus, j'étais pétrifié par ce que je viens d'entendre. J'osais à peine le croire, c'était pire que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Tout ce que je savais sur la mort de ma mère était un mensonge, tout ce dont en quoi j'avais cru, la seule chose à laquelle j'avais réussi à m'accrocher était montée de toutes pièces.

Maman n'avait pas fait d'accident de voiture, elle était avec papa depuis le début, et il le savait. Il m'avait menti. Ma mère avait été assassinée, et je n'en avais jamais rien su. C'était la pire trahison qu'il puisse exister, je me sentais détruit de l'intérieur, vide, comme si tout mon monde venait de s'écrouler.  
Mon père était un con. Il m'avait menti, à moi et à mon frère, il nous avait caché une chose importante, une chose qui concernait ce qui était arrivé à ma mère. Je ressentais tellement de haine pour lui en cet instant, que je voulais qu'il reste à jamais dans cet asile. Evidemment, j'eu honte par la suite d'avoir pensé ça, mais il fallait me comprendre : J'étais abattu.  
C'était de sa faute si j'avais appris ce qu'il s'était réellement passé de la part de l'assassin de ma mère. Comptait-il seulement nous dire la vérité un jour, ou aurait-il préféré que l'on reste dans l'ignorance ?  
C'était de sa faute si maman était morte. Sa faute si elle était allé dans cet asile. S'il n'était pas malade, si ses personnalités n'existaient pas, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Je lui en voulais, même si je savais que ce n'était pas sa faute, même si je savais qu'il souffrait autant que moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir en cet instant.

Je pleurais sans m'en rendre compte, et mon souffle était devenu erratique. Ma mère avait été tuée, sa mort était due à un meurtre. Son assassin était face à moi.

« V-vous… vous a-avez t-tué maman…. »

Le docteur ne semblait pas sensible à ce que je ressentais. Il s'en fichait royalement et était visiblement fier de lui. Je senti une bouffé de rage monter en moi. Il m'arrivait d'être brusque et un peu brutal, mais je n'étais pas quelqu'un d'agressif ou de violent. Pourtant, à cet instant, je ne me contrôlais plus, je venais d'oublier qui j'étais, pour moi, seul comptais cet homme que je voulais voir mort.

Je lui sautais dessus, et me mettais à le frapper et à le griffer de toutes les forces qui me restaient.

« Mais arrête ça, espèce d'idiot ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Il m'attrapa par le col et me jeta à travers la pièce. Ma tête heurta un mur, et le docteur me lança un regard hostile, en se frottant les quelques griffures qu'il avait sur le visage. Il ramassa ses affaires en grognant avant d'entrouvrir la porte de ma cellule. Avant de partir, il dit :

« Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à mon comportement. Tu n'en as peut-être plus pour longtemps, comme ton idiote de mère. »

Il partit, me laissant seul avec ma douleur, ma colère et ma peur. Tous ces sentiments destructeurs me faisaient tourner la tête. Qu'allait-il m'arriver ? Qu'allait-il arriver à mon frère ? Allait-il nous tuer comme il l'avait fait avec maman ?

.

PDV docteur Frédérique

.

Je refermais la cellule du patient en me frottant la tête où il m'avait frappé. Ce gamin était violent, enfin, ça pouvait se comprendre. Il était enfermé depuis presque trois mois et venait d'apprendre comment sa mère était morte. Enfin bon, je devais bien avouer que j'étais assez fière de moi, et puis, j'avais mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Mathieu Sommet avait menti à ses enfants, il avait voulu leur cacher la vérité.

Je lâchais un petit rire et dit à l'intention d'un de mes employés :

« Apportez un plateau repas à la chambre 206. »

C'était la chambre de Timothée Sommet. Je n'allais plus voir ce gamin depuis cinq jours, étant donné qu'il ne m'était plus d'aucunes utilités. Il ne me communiquait aucunes informations, ne répondait à aucunes de mes questions, rien. Les coups ne le faisaient pas parler, ça ne servait à rien. Alors je le laissais pourrir dans sa cellule.  
Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais faire de lui, ni de son frère. Mais la suite s'annonçait intéressante.

.

PDV Timothée

.

J'avais mal à la tête depuis plusieurs jours. C'était peut-être à cause de ces murs blancs, ou du fait que le silence permanant seulement brisé par ma respiration lourde et haché m'assommait. A moins bien sûr, que cette migraine permanente ne soit due aux nombreux coups que je recevais depuis le début de mon séjour.

Je refusais toujours de prendre mes médicaments, de parler ou de coopérer de je ne sais quelle façon avec le docteur et ses employés. Evidemment, j'en payais le prix. Les coups fusaient, j'en recevais plein, à chaque fois qu'on me rendait visite.  
Mon corps était couvert d'hématomes, j'avais un coquard à l'œil droit si j'en croyais le renflement de ma paupière, et du sang séché perlait en dessous de mon nez.

Heureusement pour moi, cela faisait environ une semaine que personne n'était venu me voir. Ni le docteur Frédérique, ni ses hommes. Je ne savais pas si oui ou non je devais m'en réjouir. S'ils ne venaient plus me parler, ou me poser des questions, ça voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi, et s'ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi, qu'allait-il m'arriver ? Me feraient-ils du mal ? Ou allaient-ils me faire pourrir ici ?  
Le stress me donnait mal au ventre, et j'étais malheureusement stressé en permanence. Je pleurais aussi beaucoup, en pensant à ce que subissaient papa, mon frère et les autres. J'avais peur pour eux, et peur pour moi. Il fallait qu'on sorte de là.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

J'étais allongé dans mon lit, en train de fixer le plafond. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je n'arrivais plus à penser à rien. Mes pensées étaient embrouillées, dans ma tête tout se mélangeait et je n'arrivais plus à faire la différence entre le passé et le présent.

Depuis combien de temps j'étais là ? Pourquoi ce docteur retenait-il Amaya ? Que comptait-il lui faire ? J'avais tellement peur pour elle, tellement peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Et où étaient nos enfants ? Heureusement pour nous, Gab et Tim n'étaient pas avec nous mais chez Alex quand cet homme nous avez attrapé. Mais combien de temps mon ami accepterait-il de s'occuper de nos petits ? Etaient-ils encore chez lui ? La peur me rongeait les tripes. C'était la première fois que le docteur Frédérique arrivait à m'attraper depuis qu'il avait commencé à me traquer.

Un grincement de porte me fit sortir de mes pensées.  
Les yeux toujours fixé au plafond, je secouais la tête. A quoi je pensais, déjà ? Quel jour étions-nous ? Je retrouvais doucement la notion du temps, en même temps que mes pensées se remettaient en place.  
Amaya était morte, mes garçons normalement encore en vie, moi prisonnier pour la deuxième fois. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me trompais d'époque et que je ressassais le passé. Je ne savais plus ce qui était vrai et ce qui était faut.

Je poussais un long soupire. Le docteur était debout au milieu de la pièce et abordait un sourire satisfait. Je me redressais immédiatement en voyant son air fier, tous mes sens en alerte. Qu'avait-il fait pour venir me voir dans cet état ?

« Bonjour, patient Mathieu Sommet. »

Je me levais de mon lit avec précipitation, titubant une fois debout, déséquilibré par ma précipitation et affaiblie par mon séjour ici.

« Je suis allé voir l'un de vos fils aujourd'hui. »

Je me figeais et tremblais de tous mes membres, à cause de la colère et de la peur. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, mon estomac me brulait douloureusement alors que plein d'hypothèse sur ce qu'il avait pu faire à mes enfant me traversait l'esprit. Qui était-il allé voir ?  
Je ne lui répondis pas, je savais que je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour qu'il continue de parler.

« J'ai appris que vous avez menti à vos enfants.

-Q-quoi ? Pourquoi je leur aurais menti ?!

-Oh, je ne sais pas. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui voudrait le savoir.

-Venez en au fait, merde ! »

Il m'énervait au plus haut point, et même si la réponse était évidente, je ne savais pas de quoi il me parlait en cet instant.

« J'ai parlé avec Gabriel de votre femme, nous avons eu une discussion pour le moins intéressante.

-Vous avez parlé d'Amaya ?! Pourquoi ?! … Oh non… »

Tout me paraissait maintenant évident. J'avais menti à mes garçons pour plein de chose, pour le père Noël, la petite souris, le lapin de pâque et le St Nicolas, mais ces mensonges étaient anodins. Non, le plus gros mensonge que j'avais fait concernait la mort d'Amaya. Oui, j'avais menti à mes enfants pour les protéger. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent la vérité, ça les aurait tués ! D'ailleurs, j'aurais voulu qu'ils ne la sachent jamais.

« V-vous lui avez dit…

-Oui, et j'étais d'ailleurs étonné qu'il ne sache rien. Il risque de vous en vouloir. »

J'étais vraiment mal, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer ce que devait ressentir mon fils en cet instant. Il devait se sentir trahi, et c'était de ma faute. Je regrettais maintenant de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité plus tôt.  
Mais la haine que je ressentais envers le docteur, ce connard, écrasait ma culpabilité. Il n'avait aucun droit de dire ça à mon fils ! Il n'avait aucun droit de nous retenir ici !

« Vous êtes un fils de pute…

-Oui, oui, je sais. »

Il se fichait de ce que je disais, et si je n'étais pas si faible et que je n'avais pas eu ce putain de bracelet électrique à la cheville et je lui aurais sauté dessus pour lui arracher le visage. Il me retenait moi et ma famille, dans cet endroit affreux, et je ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait nous faire, ou ce qu'il avait déjà fait aux autres. J'étais impuissant.

« Je vous en supplie, laissez partir mes fils.

-Désolé de vous le dire, mais me supplier chaque jour ne servira à rien. Oh, à ce propos, nous allons bientôt commencer votre traitement.

-Q-quoi ? E-et mes personnalités ?!

-Si elles ne disparaissent pas avec le traitement je me verrais dans l'obligation d'agir autrement.

-Agir autrement ?

-Oui, employer les grands moyens. Votre femme devrait savoir de quoi je veux parler depuis là-haut.

-V-vous allez les tuer ?

-Enfin, ne soyez pas choqué, c'était mon but de toute manière. Enfin bon, je dois bien vous avouer qu'il risque d'arriver la même chose à vos fils. »

Je me figeais sur place, comme si ce que je venais d'entendre était irréel.

« Q-quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Vous avez bien vu avec Amaya que votre putain de choc émotionnel ne marche pas ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ?! VOUS M'AVEZ DEJA PRIS MA FEMME, MERDE ! LAISSEZ MES FILS TRANQUILLE ! »

-Vos enfants ne me servent plus à rien. Je ne vais pas les garder éternellement, ils occupent des cellules qui pourraient être réservé pour d'autres patients, de vrais malades. Evidemment je pourrais les relâcher, mais ça vous ferez trop de bien. »

Il lâcha un petit rire, affreusement désagréable.  
Moi, je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, et je ne savais plus où j'en étais, je ne savais plus la différence entre le bien et le mal, et d'ailleurs je m'en foutais. Tout ce qui comptait était cet homme qui voulait du mal à mes enfants.

Je lui sautais dessus en oubliant le bracelet à ma cheville.  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, je le frappais comme je n'avais jamais frappé personne, et lui se débattait en poussant de temps à autres quelques cris. Au bout de quelques secondes il parvint à trouver la télécommande relié à mon bracelet dans la poche de sa chemise et appuya sur le bouton. Je tombais à terre sous la décharge électrique.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, mais j'ai dû perdre connaissance car quand je me suis réveillé j'étais seul sans une trace du docteur. Cette fois c'était la fin. La fin de mes personnalités, la fin de mes fils, ma fin. La fin de nos vies.

.

PDV Patron

.

Ma tête me tournait horriblement, et la faim et la soif provoquaient en moi de douloureuse sensation. J'étais faible, très faible, j'avais maigri et ça faisait plusieurs jours que le docteur ne m'apportais plus de plateau repas. Je l'avais entendu parler avec les deux employés qui surveillaient ma chambre, il refusait de me nourrir pour m'affaiblir plus que je ne l'étais déjà.  
Il avait raison de faire ça, depuis que j'étais là, j'organisais des plans dans ma tête pour pouvoir m'enfuir au moment propice.

Evidemment, je savais que cette chance ne se présenterait qu'une fois, et que si je ne voulais pas mourir ici, il fallait que je fasse les choses biens.

« Il a été agressif aujourd'hui ? »

C'était la voix étouffé du docteur Frédérique qui me parvenait à travers les murs de ma cellule. Il parlait aux deux types qui surveillaient ma chambre.

« Non, comme depuis le début du séjour. »

Je ne m'étais montré violent à aucun moment depuis que j'étais ici, pour ne leur donner aucune raison d'augmenter les procédures de sécurité, qui étaient déjà assez présentes. Je n'étais pas assez con pour ça.

« Nous allons commencer le traitement contre la schizophrénie du patient Mathieu Sommet. Surveillez les conséquences sur cette personnalité. »

J'entendis des pas s'éloigner, certainement ceux du docteur. Les deux hommes devant ma cellule discutèrent encore un peu de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.  
Je savais que ce que je venais d'entendre ne prévoyait rien de bon pour moi. Ni pour les autres. Pas que je craignais que le traitement fonctionne, non, nous étions devenus des personnes à part entière et ce n'était pas ça qui allait me faire disparaitre. Mais le docteur Frédérique voulait se débarrasser de nous, et je savais que rien ne l'en empêcherait.

« Je me sens mal… » lançais-je à l'intention des deux hommes de mains devant ma porte.

« Rien à foutre, reste tranquille. » me répondit l'un des deux gardes.

Il était temps que je fasse jouer mes talents d'acteur.  
Je titubais au milieu de la pièce pour m'écraser contre la porte avec un grand fracas, en feignant une immense douleur dans ma poitrine. Je posais ma main sur mon cœur et laissais échapper un cri étranglé. Je me laissais tomber par terre en un bruit sourd et fis mine d'être inconscient.

J'entendis les deux hommes soupirer bruyamment à travers les murs, avant que l'un d'eux n'ouvre la porte pour se pencher vers moi. J'utilisais alors toutes les forces qui me restaient pour me relever et mettre ce type à terre. En moins de deux, il était inconscient. L'autre arriva rapidement après ça, ébahi en voyant son collègue étendu à terre, inconscient. J'assommais également cet homme-ci, avec beaucoup plus de mal que prévue. Il se débattait, il criait, et j'avais de la chance que ce couloir ne soit pas beaucoup fréquenté.

J'étais mal, psychologiquement et physiquement, mais j'avais réussi à me battre malgré tout. La torture que j'avais subit durant ces dernières semaines m'avaient fait extrêmement souffrir et j'en ressentais encore les effets. Que ce soit avec les poings ou les armes blanches, les marques sur mon corps étaient encore visibles.  
Il fallait que je sorte de là, et au plus vite. Je n'aurais pas de seconde chance.

Je me précipitais dans les couloirs, en titubant légèrement, pour chercher quelconque issu avant de me faire attraper. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps avant que les autres employés de l'asile ne découvrent ma fuite.

Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous, et il fallait que je reste concentré pour éviter les agents qui surveillaient les environs. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas sortir de l'asile par la grande porte, il fallait que je trouve un autre moyen.  
Pendant un instant j'eus l'idée de passer par les conduits d'aération, mais heureusement pour moi, je réussis sans mal à m'enfuir par une fenêtre entrouverte.  
Après avoir réussi à mettre un pied par terre, je courrais comme un dératé et escaladais la clôture qui me séparait de la liberté. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas chercher les autres maintenant, ça aurait été trop risqué, surtout faible comme j'étais.

Le vent soufflait sur mon visage, me provoquant un bien fou, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Ça me faisait énormément de bien de voir ce paysage, les montagnes dominaient une forêt verdoyante, le ciel gris s'éclaircissait parfois à cause d'une éclaircit et jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux de voir un temps pluvieux. Toutes ces couleurs étaient magnifiques. Je n'étais plus enfermé dans une pièce aux murs blancs, sentant le renfermé et surveillé en permanence.  
J'étais libre.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre six de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis ! :D

Encore bonne année à vous, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre sept de cette fanfiction !

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.


	7. La grande évasion

.  
.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre sept ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Sinon, comment c'est passé votre reprise des cours ? Moi ça va xD

Mathieu est très présent sur les réseaux sociaux ces dernier temps, et est en train de changer le nom de sa page Fb ! Que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Perso j'ai vraiment très hâte de voir ses prochaines publications !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ! :)

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 7 : La grande évasion.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

PDV docteur Frédérique

.

Nous étions, moi et mes employés dans une situation plus que délicate. Cela faisait presque deux semaines que le Patron avait réussi par s'enfuir, à cause de deux employés incapables. Ces deux-là avaient été immédiatement remercié, mais ça ne réglait pas notre problème. Le Patron était introuvable malgré les nombreuses recherches que nous avions effectuées, et je craignais de le voir revenir pour libérer son créateur et les autres personnalités. Enfin, plus les jours passaient, plus mes craintes s'amenuisaient.

Mais je restais malgré tout méfiant, et je préférais intervenir rapidement. Il fallait que je fasse disparaitre les personnalités de Mathieu et ses fils. J'avais prévu ça pour les prochains jours : je n'arrivais pas à soigner Mathieu Sommet, et il était hors de question que je garde ses personnalités en vie, ou que je le relâche dans la nature avec sa maladie. J'allais donc agir, et je serais reconnu mondialement comme le meilleur médecin. J'aurais peut-être même une augmentation pour avoir réussi à faire disparaître les personnalités d'un patient ayant atteint un stade de schizophrénie encore jamais vu. Et Mathieu Sommet croupirait dans cet asile pour toujours, sans personne. Il n'aurait plus personne, plus rien, et j'aurais gagné la guerre qui nous opposait depuis plus de dix ans.

Evidemment, je n'avais averti aucun autre patient que le Patron avait réussi à s'échapper. Ça leur donnerait de l'espoir, et il n'y a rien de pire que des captifs ayant de l'espoir.  
Alors, personne n'en savait rien, et mes employés avaient l'interdiction de parler de cette évasion ailleurs que dans notre salle de repos.  
Mathieu Sommet ne devait pas savoir qu'une de ses personnalités avaient réussi à s'enfuir. Personne ne devait le savoir. Surtout quand on avait conscience de tous les dispositifs de sécurité que j'avais mis en œuvre pour que le Patron ne sorte jamais de cet endroit.  
Nos caméras de surveillance avaient filmé le criminel en train de s'enfuir par une fenêtre ouverte, puis escalader la clôture pour disparaître dans les bois. Je ne m'étais pas imaginé que ça puisse être possible.

Ça avait été une erreur de laisser deux abrutis surveiller le Patron. Je ne ferais plus cette même erreur, en espérant que ça ne me soit pas fatal. Surtout pour la suite de mes projets.

.

PDV Patron

.

Je garais notre vanne près d'un sentier de terre visiblement très peu fréquenté, non loin de l'asile, et planquais le véhicule sous des branches d'arbre, de sapin et des buissons. Je ne savais pas pour combien de temps j'en avais, mais il fallait mieux que je reste discret.  
Je comptais chercher les autres de cet endroit miteux. J'étais malheureusement seul, je ne connaissais personne qui aurait accepté de m'aider, et allé voir des chasseurs de primes ou n'importe qui d'autre risquait d'indiquer ma présence au docteur Frédérique. J'étais seul.

Ça faisait deux semaines que j'avais réussi à m'échapper. Durant ce laps de temps, j'avais en premier temps enlevé le bracelet électrique que j'avais à ma cheville, et l'avais jeté dans un lac. Ensuite je m'étais reposé, j'avais mangé, bu, fait de l'exercice, et fait d'autres choses pour me remettre en forme convenablement, dans le but d'être prêt pour venir chercher ma famille.

Je lançais mon sac à dos sur mon épaule en un tintement métallique. Il était rempli de flingues, de balles, de quelques couteaux, d'une pince coupe m'étale, de portables, un peu de nourriture et d'autres outilles qui pourraient éventuellement m'être utiles.  
J'avançais à pas rapides dans la forêt et arrivais en moins de dix minutes devant l'asile. En faisant de mon mieux pour éviter les nombreuses caméras, je coupais un trou assez grand dans le grillage de la clôture pour pouvoir passer, et m'aventurer dans la cour de l'asile. Je me présentais près de la porte, et attrapais un employé qui passait par là. Je l'assommais et prenais ses vêtements pour passer inaperçu, avant de bâillonner, de ligoter et d'enfermer ce type dans un placard dans la buanderie, à l'abri des regards indiscrets pour je l'espérais, un petit moment. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'employés aujourd'hui, ou du moins, moins que d'habitude, car la plupart d'entre eux étaient en week-end.  
J'avançais ensuite dans les couloirs, m'arrêtant par moment devant un plan du bâtiment. Mon but était de trouver la salle de commande automatique. Depuis cette salle, on avait toutes les infos de l'asile à disposition. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait. Non, dans cette salle, on y trouvait aussi un double des clés de chaque chambre, des télévisions reliées à des caméras qui surveillaient chaque patient, et des informations sur n'importe quel malade.

J'arrivais à atteindre cette salle au bout de plusieurs minutes, et ouvrais la porte grâce au trousseau de clé que j'avais pris à l'employé que j'avais assommé. Après avoir essayé plusieurs clés, j'entrais dans la pièce en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière moi.

Je cherchais les dossiers des patients pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes, avant de tomber sur ceux qui m'intéressait. Mathieu était dans la chambre 308, et les autres dans les chambres 312, 313, 314, 315 et 316. Les deux petits quant à eux étaient un étage en dessous, dans les chambres 205 et 206. Je cherchais le double des clés de chacune des chambres et m'en allait l'air de rien.  
Je comptais d'abord aller chercher les personnalités, puis Mathieu, et ensuite les gamins.

J'avais peur, et j'étais angoissé à l'idée que ça ne se passe pas comme prévue. C'était une mission impossible, très risqué. Peut-être qu'on allait crever, peut-être que je me ferais prendre et on aurait alors plus aucune chance de s'en sortir. Notre vie, notre liberté, notre avenir se jouaient aujourd'hui. Si je faisais la moindre erreur, je serais fichu, et les autres aussi. Le poids de notre futur pesait sur mes épaules, et je me sentais tomber.

Mais pour l'instant, tout semblait bien se passer, et je priais pour que ça dure.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je devenais fou. Je n'en pouvais plus. Mes fils étaient certainement mort à l'heure qu'il était, et mes personnalités aussi. Enfin, je n'étais sûr de rien, car le docteur Frédérique n'était pas encore venu se vanter d'avoir assassiné ma famille auprès de moi.  
Ça faisait plusieurs jours que je pleurais sans cesse, et pourtant aujourd'hui je n'arrivais plus à laisser couler mes larmes. Peut-être étais-je trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit, même pour chialer.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, mais je n'y faisais plus attention. C'était devenu un rituel que le docteur Frédérique vienne me rendre visite en journée. J'étais habitué. La porte se referma, il était maintenant seul avec moi.

« Bouge gamin, on a pas le temps de traîner. »

Je connaissais par cœur cette voix rocailleuse et devenue éraillé par le tabac et l'alcool. Mais je devais rêver, ça ne pouvait pas être lui…  
Je me redressais brusquement, et regardais précipitamment la personne qui m'avait parlé. C'était lui, c'était le Patron. Il était maigre, mais en meilleur état que moi. Habillé comme un employé, il ne portait pas ses lunettes de soleil et ses yeux d'un bleu glacial brillaient d'une lueur à la fois angoissé et agacé. Je devais être devenu fou, totalement fêlé.  
Il grogna.

« Bouge, je te dis ! »

Je me levais et avançais rapidement vers lui, avant de perdre l'équilibre et de m'appuyer sur son épaule. Il était bel et bien là, juste devant moi.  
Je reprenais doucement mes esprits.

« C-comment… Comment tu as fait ?! P-pourquoi tu es là ?! »

Il me remit correctement debout, et me donna une barre chocolatée. Je la mangeais sans me faire prier, et bus une gorgée d'eau à la gourde qu'il me tendit après. Je m'essuyais la bouche d'un revers de manche, alors que plein de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

« Bon écoute, on n'a pas le moment de parler. Je voulais d'abord aller chercher les autres, mais j'ai trouvé ta chambre en premier. Je crois que je me suis fait repérer, alors il va falloir agir vite. »

Il parlait vite, et je compris qu'il ne plaisantait pas et que l'heure était grave. Le stresse se faisait sentir dans sa voix. Il farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit un flingue qu'il me tendit, avec des balles et un portable. Je prenais tout sans discuter et les rangeais dans les poches de ma blouse.

« On se contactera avec le portable en cas de problème. Maintenant va chercher les gamins, moi je cherche les autres. Sort de là dès que tu le peux, on se rejoindra à la lisière de la forêt. »

Tout se passait très vite pour moi, je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'il se passait. Je savais juste qu'il fallait que je cherche mes garçons et que je parte au plus vite. On sortit tous les deux rapidement de la chambre, avant que l'on ne se sépare, le Patron m'attrapa le bras.

« Tes gamins sont un étage en bas, dans les chambre 205 et 206. Et surtout n'hésite pas à tirer, gamin. On n'aura pas de seconde chance. »

Je hochais vivement la tête et parti en courant dans les couloirs, cherchant comment arriver aux cellules de mes gosses. Le Patron prit le chemin inverse. On devait réussir à partir de là.

.

PDV docteur Frédérique

.

J'étais en salle de repos quand une femme de ménage ridée aux cheveux grisonnants et aux petits yeux noir cernés entra dans la pièce. Avec une mine légèrement inquiète, elle me dit :

« Docteur, je crois avoir vu quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre d'un patient… »

Je fronçais les sourcils, et posais ma tasse de thé sur la table basse. Je me méfiais de ce que disait mon personnel, mais je n'étais pas en position de ne prêter aucune attention à ce que cette vieille femme disait. Surtout quand on savait qu'un patient c'était récemment enfuis.

« Quelle chambre ?

-Je ne sais plus très bien, monsieur, 308 ou 309… »

Je crispais ma main sur le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel je me trouvais. Cette vieille chouette était en train de me dire que quelqu'un était allé voir Mathieu Sommet ?!

« A quoi ressemblait-il ?!

-Qui ça, monsieur ?

-L'intrus ! Celui que vous avez vu entrer dans la chambre !

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas bien vu, mais je crois que c'était un homme assez petit… Je crois que c'est un employé, mais je ne suis pas sur…»

Je me levais immédiatement et sortais hors de la salle de repos sans adresser un regard à la femme de ménage. Je ne voulais pas croire cette vieille folle, surtout que sa tête à son âge devait lui jouer des tours, mais je voulais être sûr. Je tapotais les poches de mon pantalon, et un tintement métallique se fit entendre. J'avais toujours mes clés, comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu ouvrir la chambre de Mathieu Sommet ? J'étais le seul à en avoir les clés, et personne n'était autorisé à aller le voir sans mon autorisation.  
Je me stoppais dans ma course. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir les clés. Il y avait un double dans la salle de commande automatique. Serait-il possible que quelqu'un les ait prises ? Quelqu'un comme le Patron ? Cette option m'effrayait.  
Je me dirigeais alors vers la salle de commande automatique, aussi rapidement que je le pouvais, courant presque. Une fois arrivé, j'entrais dans la salle et cherchait le double des clés de la chambre 308 avant de remarquer avec effroi qu'elle n'y était plus. Il manquait d'ailleurs d'autres doubles de clés, ceux des chambres des personnalités de Mathieu Sommet et de ses fils. Ce que je craignais était arrivé : le Patron était de retour.

Je jetais précipitamment un œil à la vidéo surveillance de la chambre de Mathieu Sommet. Comme je m'y attendais, il n'y était plus.

J'essayais d'évaluer la situation. Il fallait que je reste calme et que j'agisse. Je prévenais les quelques employé qui était là, maudissant le fait qu'on soit un dimanche, et partais à la recherche de mes patients.

.

PDV Externe

.

Dans le couloir où se trouvaient les chambres 205 et 206, se trouvait un jeune employé. Il avait été engagé depuis peu, et n'hésitez pas à enfreindre certaines règles du bâtiment, comme fumer, ce qu'il était justement en train de faire.  
Il était grand, blond et avait les yeux bruns ébène. Du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, il avait été engagé comme "femme" de ménage pour cet asile, et venait donc tous les dimanches quand la plupart des employés étaient de repos pour nettoyer les couloirs. Il n'apportait pas beaucoup d'importance à ce métier, étant donné qu'il en avait un autre en parallèle. Il bâclait souvent son travail, mais personne ne lui avait encore rien dit, alors ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.  
Il termina sa clope, et laissa négligemment son mégot par terre, près du chariot de nettoyage. Il partit ensuite aux toilettes qui se trouvaient à l'étage en dessous, sans remarquer que le reste de sa clope était mal éteinte et qu'elle était tout près des produits inflammables.

Le Patron avait réussi à trouver les chambres des autres personnalités, qui de toutes manière n'étaient pas loin de la 308. Il parvint sans mal à ouvrir les portes des chambres, et donna à chacun de ses frères et sœur une barre chocolatée. Ils étaient tous dans un sale état. Maigre, pâle, couvert de bleus et de cicatrices. Malgré ça ils semblaient tous vivant et soulagé de voir le criminel. Mais leur bonheur fut de courte durée, car bientôt des pas de course et des cris résonnèrent dans les escaliers, non loin d'eux.

« VITE ! ILS VONT S'ENFUIR, SINON ! »

C'était la voix d'un homme, surement celle d'un employé en service. Le docteur Frédérique avait visiblement appris la présence du Patron dans le bâtiment.  
Toutes les personnalités furent comme pétrifiés. Le Geek commença à pleurer, la Fille et le Prof avaient les larmes aux yeux, le Panda ouvrit sa bouche, cherchant à parler alors qu'aucun son ne sortit, et le Hippie trembla de tous ses membres.  
Seul le Patron garda les pieds sur terre. Il fouilla rapidement dans son sac et donna un pistolet à chacun de ses frères et sœur, avant de crier :

« MAIS COURREZ BANDE DE CON ! »

Le choc fut immédiat, et tous se mirent à courir comme des dératés avec les dernières forces qu'ils leur restaient, suivant le Patron. Celui-ci espérait de tout son cœur que Mathieu sortirait vite de là, sans rencontrer le moindre problème, mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il devait sortir avec les autres, s'occuper d'abord d'eux. Ce serait trop risqué pour lui de rester dans cet asile, et d'essayer de retrouver son créateur. Il fallait qu'il l'abandonne et qu'il le laisse se débrouiller.

De son côté, le petit châtain avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver l'endroit où étaient les cellules de ses fils. Mais par chance il avait finalement réussi à trouver l'escalier qui le mènerait à l'étage en dessous, là où était censé être les petits.

Il soupira de soulagement et reprit sa respiration, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de courir. Il reprit malgré tout rapidement sa course en ignorant son poing de côté, et emprunta les escaliers. Une odeur de cramé vint lui chatouiller les narines alors qu'il arrivait en bas des marches, ce qui l'inquiéta. Il y avait un couloir à sa droite, où quelque chose était visiblement en train de bruler, et un couloir à sa gauche. Il ne savait pas lequel prendre.

Il poussa la porte du couloir de droite et sursauta, se retrouvant face à un feu. Le couloir était grand et il n'en voyait presque pas le bout. Tout ce qu'il pouvait affirmer, c'est que le feu avait pris beaucoup d'ampleur, et que les détecteur de fumé devaient bien marcher, car toute les portes des cellules s'ouvrirent automatiquement, permettant ainsi aux malades de s'enfuir, et une alarme incendie stridente se mit à résonner.

Mathieu pâlit, et se retourna brusquement, en toussant à s'en arracher les poumons en sentant la fumée. Il ne pouvait pas rester là-dedans, il allait mourir sinon. Certain malade étaient bloqués dans leurs chambres, incapable d'en sortir, bloqué par les flammes et condamné à bruler vif ou asphyxié, alors que d'autres s'enfuyaient à toutes jambe en hurlant.  
Le feu prit encore plus d'ampleur, et s'approcha dangereusement, alors que Mathieu décida de s'enfuir en courant, bousculé par d'autres personnes.

Il partit en courant.  
Par reflexe, par instinct de survie, parce qu'il était humain, parce qu'il avait envie de vivre. Parce qu'il était trop jeune pour mourir.  
Il partit en oubliant qu'il laissait derrière lui dix ans de sa vie. Ses fils. Le dernier souvenir de sa femme. Les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Sa raison de vivre.  
Il courait parce qu'il voulait vivre, mais loin de ses enfants, il était déjà mort.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

J'avais finalement emprunté le couloir de gauche, en courant comme un dératé, sans imaginer que mes garçons pouvaient pourtant être de l'autre côté. Je jetais des regards anxieux autour de moi, regardant les numéros des chambres, alors qu'autour de moi des hommes et des femmes en blouse couraient dans tous les sens en hurlant et en se bousculant au passage. Quelques employés étaient arrivés et essayaient de faire régner l'ordre, tout en évacuant autant de malade que possible.

J'étais totalement paniqué, ma tête me tournait et je désespérais de ne pas voir les chambres 205 et 206. Le feu prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, et je cru entendre des vitres exploser.  
Je me stoppais soudain, figé d'effroi, comme si j'avais finalement retrouvé le sens de la raison. Il était évident que mes garçons n'étaient pas ici ! Je cherchais au mauvais endroit, leurs chambres étaient dans le couloir où avait lieux l'incendie ! Quel con j'étais, j'avais réussi à ma convaincre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être là-bas, et ils étaient peut-être déjà mort asphyxié ou brulé à l'heure qu'il était !

Je me retournais brusquement et commençait à courir dans le sens inverse, mon cœur cognant dans ma poitrine si fort que j'avais peur qu'il n'explose.

Le feu faisait rage, il gagnait à présent le couloir gauche. Les murs étaient noircis, des bouts de vitre trainaient par terre, et l'on ne pouvait rien apercevoir à plus de deux mètres à cause de l'épaisse fumée noir.  
Je ne m'en formalisais pas, et entrais dans le couloir de droite, faisant de mon mieux pour éviter les flammes. Mes poumons me faisaient mal, comme s'ils étaient compressés, mes yeux me piquaient et ma gorge était irritée.  
J'arpentais les couloirs aussi vite que possible, plaquant un morceau de tissu de ma blouse contre mon nez et ma bouche en essayant de ne pas respirer la fumée, et cherchais activement mes garçons. Chambre 202, 203, 204… Voilà ! Chambre 205 et 206 !

Les cellules s'étaient ouvertes automatiquement comme toutes les autres, et je pouvais percevoir Gabriel, tétanisé par la peur, devant l'entrée de sa chambre. Des flammes s'élevaient non loin de lui, lui bloquant le passage.

Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, j'avançais à pas rapides, faisant de mon mieux pour enjamber les flammes sans me bruler, et attrapais mon petit. Il lâcha un cri en remarquant enfin ma présence, et s'accrocha à moi du mieux qu'il put. Le plafond au-dessus de nous s'effrita, et je serrais Gab contre moi du mieux que je le pouvais en m'éloignant aussi vite que je pus.

Mon petit avait les yeux fermé, il ne semblait pas vouloir les ouvrir et se tenait à moi comme si me lâcher signifiait mourir.  
Il fallait maintenant que je cherche Timothée.

Sa chambre était juste à côté de celle de son frère, et je le vis en sortir en titubant, le regard affolé. Pourquoi ne sortait-il que maintenant ? Venait-il de se réveiller ? C'était visiblement le cas, surtout si j'en croyais ses petits yeux perdus.

Je tenais ferment Gabriel et hurlais aussi fort que je le pouvais :

« TIMOTHEE ! »

Mon gamin se retourna subitement vers moi en m'entendant. Je pense qu'il me voyait, malgré l'épaisse fumée noire. Je lui fis signe de ne pas bouger et m'avançais d'un pas mal assuré vers lui. J'arrivais à lui saisir le poignet et à l'attirer vers moi avant qu'une petite parti du plafond ne commence à s'écrouler juste à l'endroit où il était quelques secondes plus tôt.

Je portais Tim d'un bras alors que je tenais toujours Gabriel de l'autre, et me mettais à courir pour trouver une issu. Je toussais à m'en arracher les poumons, comme mes fils, et ma tête commençait à tourner. Il fallait que je sorte de là, avant que je ne m'écroule.

J'arrivais à sortir de cet incendie et à regagner un couloir sure de l'asile. Je posais mes fils à terre et reprenais ma respiration. Mes deux petits semblaient trop choqués pour dire quoi que ce soit. Je me redressais et réfléchissais à comment sortir de là, quand une voix retentit derrière nous.

« Eh, vous ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a un incendie que vous pouvez vous promener comme ça dans les couloirs ! ».

C'était un employé de l'asile, grand et baraqué qui n'avait pas trop l'air de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'avança vers nous, l'air menaçant.

« Vous allez me suivre ! »

Mes deux gamins tremblaient, et je les fis instinctivement reculer en me plaçant devant eux pour les protéger. Sans plus de cérémonie, et à contrecoeur, je sortais le flingue que m'avait passé le patron de ma poche et tirais sur cet employé.

Tim et Gab avait fermé les yeux, et j'eux un haut le cœur en voyant une tâche de sang se former sur l'uniforme blanc de cet homme. Je venais de peut-être tuer un pauvre gars qui ne faisait que son travail. Il ne me voulait pas de mal, juste faire son boulot.  
Mais c'était soit lui, soit moi et mes fils. Je n'avais pas eu le choix.

Je portais à nouveau mes fils, ne voulant pas les laisser marcher par leurs propres moyens, et repartais en courant avec une force, une rapidité et une endurance que je ne me connaissais pas. J'empruntais une sortie de secours et un escalier, qui me menèrent dans la cour de l'asile.  
Dehors, c'était la cohue. Il y avait des malades de partout, affolés, et quelques employés qui essayaient de les calmer, et de faire régner l'ordre. D'autres étaient au téléphone, certainement en train de requérir l'aide des agents en week-end.

J'inspirais une grande bouffé d'air frais, et me cachais derrière un mur du bâtiment. Maintenant il fallait que je trouve comment sortir de là avec les petits. Je pourrais escalader la clôture, mais avec deux gamins dans les bras et tous ces gens près de moi, je ne pouvais pas le faire.  
Je poussais un soupire en essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur paniqué, quand une main se posa sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de parler. Je faillis me débattre furieusement, mais une voix rauque souffla à mon oreille :

« Doucement gamin, c'est moi. »

Je soufflais de soulagement et le Patron retira sa main de ma bouche. Sans m'adresser un regard à moi ou à mes fils, il me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je fis. Il m'entraîna derrière le bâtiment, et je demandais :

« Comment tu as su que j'étais dehors ? Les autres sont en sécurité ?

-Je t'ai attendu caché derrière un arbre. Quand je t'ai vu je suis venu. Eh oui, les autres sont en sécurité, mais ce n'est pas le moment pour parler, le temps presse. »

Il avait raison. Cet incendie nous avait permis d'avoir une diversion, mais qui savait pour encore combien de temps ? Surtout que le docteur Frédérique devait être en train de nous chercher sans relâche.  
Le Patron me montra d'un signe de tête un trou fait dans le grillage. Il avança rapidement et discrètement à travers et se rendit de l'autre côté de la clôture. Je posais mes gamins à terre et les fis passer en premier, avant de les suivre.  
Nous partîmes en courant à travers les herbes hautes, porté par notre envie de liberté, essayant d'oublier la douleur lancinante qui prenait part de nos membres.

Nous suivions le Patron, et mes fils courraient juste devant moi. Nous approchions de la lisière de la forêt, mais une voix derrière nous nous coupa dans notre élan.

« ATTRAPPEZ LES ! »

Je me retournais brusquement en même temps que les autres. Trois hommes de mains du docteur Frédérique étaient en train de nous poursuivre. Le docteur quant à lui, était en retrait, près de la clôture de l'asile. Il était loin, et je ne le voyais pas bien du tout, mais j'étais sûr que c'était lui.

Le Patron sortit son flingue de sa poche, et nous lança :

« Continuez de courir ! »

Je hochais la tête, et continuais à avancer avec mes gamins. Un coup de feu retentit derrière nous, et le Patron recommença lui aussi à courir. Des cris et des clameurs horrifiés se firent entendre.

« ILS SONT ARMES !

-ILS ONT TIRE SUR LARRY ! »

On atteignit la forêt, et on continua d'avancer parmi les arbres, les bussions, les racines, les feuilles mortes et les diverses plantes qu'il y avait.  
Je trébuchais parfois, et les autres aussi, mais on continuait de progresser dans les bois, allant je ne sais où, mais loin de cet endroit. Au bout d'un instant, je vis apparaitre au loin un vanne, plus précisément notre vanne. Une voix féminine me parvint aux oreilles :

« Ils sont là ! Démarre ! »

Le moteur de notre véhicule s'enclencha, et une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, nous entrâmes dedans, le Patron, mes fils et moi. Toutes mes personnalités étaient là : en mauvais état mais vivantes.  
Nous étions tous vivant.

Le Panda démarra, et le vanne partit. Nous étions tous dedans, sauvés pour l'instant. Loin de cet endroit, loin du docteur Frédérique, mais pour encore combien de temps ? Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, et profitais enfin du fait que je ne sois plus enfermé dans une chambre. Je laissais mes yeux dévorer le paysage plein de couleur qui m'était offert.  
On était libre.

Personne ne parla durant ce trajet, ou du moins pas au début. Nous étions trop chamboulés, et tout ça c'était passé tellement vite pour nous tous que nous ne savions pas quoi dire, ou par où commencer.

Je me contentais de serrer fort mes fils contre moi.

Tous serrés les uns contre les autres dans cette grande voiture, nous repensions à ce qu'il venait de nous arriver. Combien de fois encore, aurions-nous à vivre ça ?

.

PDV docteur Frédérique

.

Les Sommet venaient de disparaître dans les bois. Mes employés avaient arrêté de leur courir après dès que le Patron avait tiré sur l'un d'eux. C'était la deuxième fois que je les voyais s'enfuir devant moi, impuissant.  
Ils avaient profité de cet incendie et du fait que j'étais débordé pour fuir. Je les soupçonnais même d'avoir déclenché ce feu…

Toujours est-il qu'ils m'avaient échappé. Combien de temps mettrais-je pour les retrouver cette fois-ci ? Je serais bien parti immédiatement à leur poursuite, mais je devais m'occuper de mes autres malades, et tous les employés devaient être à leur poste pour rétablir l'ordre.

Je soupirais et prenais ma tête entre mes mains. J'avais étais si proche du but ! Mais je les retrouverais, même si je devais y passer ma vie.  
Je les aurais.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre sept de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis ! :D

Je vous souhaite une bonne reprise des cours, et à la semaine prochaine :D

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.


	8. Retour à la maison

.  
.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre huit ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ! :)

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 8 : Retour à la maison.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

PDV Externe

.

D'un commun accord, la petite famille avait décidé de retourner chez eux, à Nantes. Certes, ce n'était plus un endroit sûr pour eux, mais ils n'avaient nulle part où aller, plus personne pour les héberger, rien. Ils ne seraient plus en sécurité nulle part.  
Ils étaient fatigués, et n'avaient rien avec eux : ni d'argent, d'habits convenables, de nourriture, d'eau ou quoi que ce soit, alors autant revenir chez eux où ils étaient sur de trouver tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils aviseraient ensuite.

Les Sommet n'avaient pas dit un mot de tout le voyage, ou presque. Tous étaient encore trop traumatisés et fatigués pour parler. Pour tout dire, ils avaient peur de la discussion qui allait s'en suivre, peur de ce qui allait se dire et de ce qui allait se passer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant chez eux, après avoir conduit toute la journée, et une bonne partie de la nuit. Il était trois heures du matin, et pourtant, personne ne semblait vouloir dormir. Le petit schizophrène et sa famille rentrèrent sans bruit dans la maison, après avoir ouvert la porte avec le double des clés caché sous le paillasson.  
Ils allèrent tous au salon, et toujours dans le silence le plus totale, prirent place. Le Patron, le Geek, le Prof et le Hippie s'installèrent dans le canapé, la Fille et le Panda dans deux fauteuils avec chacun Tim et Gab sur les genoux, et Mathieu s'assit sur la table basse.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Voilà, nous en étions là après tout ce temps. Après avoir passé presque trois mois dans cet asile, si j'en croyais mon calendrier, nous nous retrouvions dans notre maison, au salon, après avoir vécu l'enfer.

Je soupirais, et regardais ma famille.

Mes personnalités étaient couvertes de bleus, de coupures et de traces de sang séché, tout comme Tim. Il avait un œil au bord noir, et le nez couvert de sang séché. Gabriel s'en sortait visiblement beaucoup mieux que lui.

Je ne voulais pas reparler de l'asile, savoir ce qu'ils avaient subi, ou du moins pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, je voulais juste m'assurer qu'ils aillent bien.

« Je… ça va ? »

Question stupide, évidemment, et le Patron souffla bruyamment pour me montrer son exaspération. Mais les autres me répondirent par un hochement de tête positif. Ils n'avaient surement pas envie de se plaindre maintenant, alors qu'ils venaient de sortir de l'asile.  
Avec un petit sourire triste, je caressais doucement la joue de Gabriel. A mon grand étonnement, il me repoussa brusquement et se rétracta contre le Panda. Ce dernier parut aussi ébahi que moi, et fit descendre Gab de ses genoux.

« Ça ne va pas, mon grand ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Mon fils, debout devant moi était en train de m'insulter du regard. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, plein de suppositions se bousculaient dans ma tête, et toutes me faisaient peur. Je prenais une voix douce et rassurante, et le prenais dans mes bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon chéri ? Tu sais que tu peux tout dire à papa. »

Encore une fois, il me repoussa et se défit de mon étreinte. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, et j'avais peur de l'avoir blessé, à moins qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose d'affreux durant le séjour à l'asile qu'il ne voulait pas me dire.

« T'es pas mon père. »

Hein ? Pourquoi ? De quoi il parlait ? J'étais pourtant sur jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles qu'il était de moi.  
Il était en colère, vexé, triste et j'en passe, ça devait certainement être ça. L'asile l'avait chamboulé. Tout allait s'arranger avec le temps, je l'espérais. A moins qu'il y ait un problème, quelque chose de plus grave…

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Si tu étais mon père, tu ne m'aurais pas menti. »

Je me figeais et n'osais plus prononcer un mot. Avec toutes ces histoires, tout ce temps passé dans l'asile, notre évasion et la peur de perdre mes proches, je n'avais plus repensé au fait que Gabriel savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé cinq ans plus tôt, à la mort de sa mère.  
Je voyais mon fils trembler de rage, et bientôt des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Toutes mes personnalités semblaient avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, elles aussi étaient pétrifiées. Seul Timothée semblait ne rien comprendre, et il leva un sourcil interrogateur vers son frère.

« De quoi tu parles ?

-Ah, t'es pas au courant ? » cracha Gab.

A travers ses larmes, il lâcha un rire hautain.

« Papa va peut-être pouvoir te dire ce qui est arrivé à maman ! »

Tim fronça les sourcils, et se tourna vers moi. Je voyais l'incertitude et la peur dans son regard. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait son frère, il comptait sur moi pour tout lui expliquer, mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'en avais pas le courage. Comment pourrais-je lui dire toute la vérité après cinq ans de mensonge, après avoir monté une histoire de toutes pièces ? C'était impossible, j'avais bien trop peur de le décevoir, de lui faire de la peine, peur de ce qu'il pourrait penser de moi.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? De quoi il parle ? » demanda Timothée.

Je baissais la tête et la prenais entre mes mains. C'était au-dessus de mes forces de lui dire ça, le lui expliquer.

« Bon, on dirait qu'il ne veut pas te raconter ! Bah alors c'est moi qui vais le faire ! » s'exclama haut et fort Gabriel.

Il me lança un regard moqueur et assassin, qui cachait toute sa douleur. Je m'en voulais de lui faire subir tout ça, je m'en voulais affreusement mais ça ne changeait rien.  
Tim tortillais ses doigts sous le stress et l'appréhension, et il regardait son frère avec une lueur à la fois rempli de curiosité et de peur.

« S'il-te-plait, Gabriel… » implorais-je, dans l'espoir qu'il se taise.

Il ne m'écouta pas, évidemment, il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Tim, et posa une main sur son épaule, en une poigne forte, comme s'il déversait sa colère sur lui.

« Alors voilà, il se trouve que papa nous a menti sur ce qui était arrivé à maman ! »

Il parlait à voix haute, et faussement joyeuse, comme s'il faisait un numéro. Moi, je gardais ma tête entre mes mains, je ne pouvais pas regarder ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

« Gab, ne soit pas trop dur avec ton père… » plaida le Panda.

.

PDV Timothée

.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais tout ça m'effrayait et ne me disait rien de bon. Maintenant que je savais que mon père m'avait menti, il suffisait que je découvre ce que ça concernait. D'après ce que j'avais compris, c'était sur la mort de maman.  
Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il nous aurait caché la vérité, qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait apporté ?  
Rien, évidemment ! Ça n'avait pas de sens, Gabriel était surement en train de mentir. Pourquoi, je ne savais pas, mais ça avait l'air de l'amuser. Il semblait furieux, et papa et les autres avaient l'air abattus, gênés et inquiets. Ils appréhendaient tous ce moment et… ma réaction ? J'en avais l'impression. Et si Gabriel me disait la vérité ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à maman ?

-C'est très simple ! Elle s'est fait tuer ! » s'exclama-t-il, toujours avec ce faux sourire moqueur, et un rire hautain.

Il se donnait en spectacle, était presque en train de devenir hystérique, et criait à présent toutes ses phrases.

Moi, mes oreilles bourdonnaient, je n'arrivais pas à assimiler ce qu'il me disait, je le comprenais, mais je ne pouvais pas y croire, c'était impossible. Ma mère était morte dans un accident de voiture, c'était comme ça et ça devait le rester. Pourquoi tout était tellement si compliqué ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout se complique, pourquoi je ne connaissais pas la vérité ? Pourquoi papa m'avait menti ?  
Et comment ma mère était morte ? Tué pendant son séjour en Allemagne, ou ailleurs ? Morte par un fou, lors d'un braquage de banque ? Dans la rue ? Par quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait ou un inconnu ? Trop de questions traversaient mon esprit à la seconde près.  
Je levais les yeux vers mon père. La tête entre ses mains, il sanglotait silencieusement, et ses personnalités baissaient honteusement la tête. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi trahi, jamais senti aussi seul et abandonné. Pourquoi se mentir, entre proche ?  
Des larmes silencieuses roulaient aussi sur les joues de mon frère, et j'étais triste pour lui. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait.

« Comment elle a été tuée ? » demandais-je à mon frère en avalant difficilement ma salive.

Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et regarda mon père avec dégout. Il lui en voulait terriblement, je ne l'avais jamais vu éprouver autant de rancœur pour lui.

« Il nous a menti pour tout. Maman est jamais partit en voyage d'affaire. Elle était avec lui, à l'asile il y a cinq ans. C'est là-bas qu'elle a été tuée, lors d'une expérience qui devait faire un choc à papa pour voir si ses personnalités disparaîtraient grâce à ça. »

Je retournais mon attention sur mon père, ma respiration était haletante et mon cœur tambourinait si fort dans ma poitrine que je pensais mourir à cause de cet aveu. Gabriel partit dans sa chambre à cet instant, comme s'il avait peur de cette confrontation.

« C'est vrai ? » demandais-je difficilement.

Papa hocha doucement la tête, sans me regarder, toujours en train de pleurer.  
Pourtant je voulais qu'il me regarde ! Je voulais qu'il nous voie, mon frère et moi ! Je voulais qu'il voie le mal qu'il nous avait fait, qu'il lise toute la douleur et le reproche en nous ! Je voulais qu'il comprenne qu'il nous avait brisé en nous mentant, qu'il nous avait détruit, qu'il se rende compte que nous lui en voulions.

Je me figeais, et je crois avoir été déconnecté de la réalité pendant plusieurs secondes, car quand je revenais à moi, papa était face à moi en train de me tenir fermement par les épaules, et se confondait en excuses. Des excuses inutiles, car je ne savais pas pour l'instant si je pourrais lui pardonner. C'était honteux de sa part de m'avoir caché ça.

Je me dégageais de son emprise, et marmonnais :

« Je vais dans ma chambre…

-N-non ! Tim ! Revient, s'il te plait ! » implora papa.

Je ne l'écoutais pas et montais dans ma chambre, ressentant malgré tout un petit pincement au cœur face à la détresse de mon père. Ça me faisait mal de le voir dans cet état, mais il fallait que je sois seul un peu.  
J'allais m'installer sur mon lit, la chambre était en désordre depuis la dernière fois où nous l'avions quitté, la nuit où le docteur Frédérique et ses hommes étaient venus nous chercher, ils avaient tout cassé, tout retourné.  
C'était le gros bordel. Comme dans ma tête. Je ne savais plus quoi croire, mon père m'avait-il menti sur d'autre chose ? Etait-il au moins mon père biologique, ou ça aussi c'était un mensonge ?

Ma mère avait été tuée.  
Quelqu'un avait osé faire du mal à maman, et je n'en avais jamais rien su, j'avais vécu dans le mensonge pendant cinq ans. Elle était morte, et j'en avais ignoré la véritable cause jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Je n'en voulais pas à papa pour la mort de maman, ce n'était pas sa faute et je le savais, il n'avait pas choisi d'être schizo, et encore moins d'aller dans cet asile. Et puis maman aimait papa, elle n'aurait surement pas voulu que je lui en veuille. Non, je ne lui en voulais pas, la seule chose que je lui reprochais été de m'avoir menti.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avoir menti ? Pour me protéger ? Par peur de ma réaction ? Je ne savais pas, mais il devait bien avoir ses raisons, non ?  
Et puis, comment aurais-je réagis si j'avais su la vérité à cinq ans ?

.  
.  
~ Flashback ~   
.  
.

J'ai cinq ans, il fait beau aujourd'hui. Les oiseaux chantent, et le soleil brille, heureusement les feuilles des arbres nous font de l'ombre à moi, papa, Gabriel et les autres.  
On est dans un cimetière. C'est très joli, d'être dans cet endroit avec ce beau temps. Mais ça le serait encore plus si ce jour était joyeux. Mais il ne l'est pas.

Aujourd'hui, on enterre maman.

Ça fait une semaine que papa est revenu de l'asile, pour nous annoncer que maman est morte dans un accident de voiture. Une semaine que j'apprends à vivre sans elle, sans sa présence, ses bisous, ses câlins, sans sentir l'odeur de son parfum, sans entendre son rire, sa voix douce, les regards amoureux qu'elle lance à papa et l'attention qu'elle nous porte. C'est très difficile, et extrêmement douloureux. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à vivre comme ça.  
Je ne veux pas dire à papa ce que je ressens, j'ai peur qu'il réagisse mal. J'ai peur qu'il pense que je ne l'aime pas, que je ne me sens pas en sécurité avec lui. Peur qu'il croie que tous les efforts qu'il fait pour que moi et Gabriel soyons heureux et bien avec lui ne servent à rien.  
Pourtant c'est faux, j'aime papa et je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui, encore plus depuis que maman est partit. Il est le seul parent qu'il me reste. J'aime ses bisous, ses câlins, l'odeur de déodorant et de mousse à raser qui émane de lui, son rire et sa voix parfois légèrement abîmé par le tabac, l'attention et tout l'amour qu'il nous donne depuis toujours, et ses regards doux et attendris qu'il nous porte quand il nous observe. Je lui suis reconnaissant pour tout, et surtout depuis qu'il fait de son mieux pour nous apporter à lui tout seul l'amour et le sentiment de sécurité dont nous avons besoin, moi et Gabriel.

Il y a des papillons qui volent autour de nous, et j'aimerais bien essayer de les attraper, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à ça. Panda me tient la main, il la serre fort dans la sienne, si fort que ça me fait mal. Mais je ne lui dit pas, je n'ose pas, parce que je sais qu'il fait ça pour me consoler, et peut-être pour se consoler lui-même.  
Prof porte Gabriel dans ses bras. Mon frère est blotti contre lui, et comme moi il regarde papa.

Papa est agenouillé par terre, devant la tombe de maman. Il pleur beaucoup, et ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça. Moi je n'arrive plus à pleurer, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me demande si ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne. Mon frère aussi ne pleure pas, et les autres non plus.

Il n'y a pas eu de messe à l'église, comme dans les films, papa dit que c'est parce que maman ne croyait pas en dieux, et qu'elle n'aimait pas les discours que font les curés. Il dit qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu ça, mais je suis sûr que maman n'aurait pas non plus voulu voir papa pleurer comme ça.

Je suis triste, et même si ce jour est assez flou, et que je ne me souviens pas de tout, c'est un des pires souvenirs que j'ai.

J'ai cinq ans, je suis triste parce que maman et morte, et qu'on l'enterre aujourd'hui.  
Oui, on l'enterre.  
C'est quelque chose que je ne comprends pas tout de suite. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite que maman est à six mètres sous terre, parce que à mon âge, ça me parait impensable d'enfouir quelqu'un sous des kilos de terre. Même si elle est morte.  
Etre mort, c'est comme dormir très longtemps, non ? C'est ce que papa m'a dit. Moi, si je devais dormir très longtemps sans me réveiller, je n'aimerais pas qu'on me mette sous un tas de terre. Pourtant c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils ont mis maman dans une boîte inquiétante, et ils l'ont enterré. Sans se soucier de voir si elle allait se réveiller. J'en ai parlé à papa, il dit qu'elle ne peut pas se réveiller, que c'est impossible.  
Mais ça ne change rien, on enterre quand même maman, et même si je ne suis pas d'accord, je ne dis rien. C'est bizarre, d'enterrer quelqu'un, comme on voudrait enterrer des mauvais souvenirs, effacer des erreurs ou des cauchemars.  
Je ne veux pas oublier maman, comme j'oublierais de mauvais souvenirs. Je veux me rappeler son visage, son odeur, et toutes les sensations de bonheur que j'éprouvais quand elle était encore là.

Pourtant cinq ans plus tard, quand je repenserais à elle, je n'éprouverais rien de tout ça, je ressentirais juste un grand vide et beaucoup de tristesse. J'aurais tout oublié de son odeur, je ne me souviendrais plus de son visage, rien.  
.  
.

~ Fin flashback ~   
.  
.

C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, mieux si je n'avais pas su la vérité. Aujourd'hui j'en voulais à mon père de m'avoir menti, mais à cinq ans, je ne comprenais déjà pas grand-chose à la situation, alors pourquoi compliquer les choses avec une horreur comme l'assassinat de ma mère ? Je n'aurais jamais pu comprendre que quelqu'un ait voulu, ou ait fait du mal à ma maman, si gentille avec tout le monde. A part me choquer et me détruire d'avantage, à quoi ça aurait servi de savoir qu'elle avait été tuée ?  
Finalement, papa avait eu raison de ne rien dire. Enfin, raison je ne sais pas, mais disons juste que je comprenais son geste, et que je ne lui en voulais pas. Je me demandais quand même s'il me l'aurait dit un jour, ou s'il m'aurait laissé dans l'ignorance toute ma vie.

Je poussais un petit soupire et passais une main dans mes cheveux. Je n'arrivais pas à pleurer, mais j'en avais envie. J'avais l'impression que le cour de ma vie m'échappait, je ne comprenais plus rien. Et si tout ce dont en quoi je croyais était faux ? J'avais peur de ce qui allait se passer, et j'avais vraiment peur de voir le docteur Frédérique sortir de nulle part pour m'emmener à l'asile.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir si on me poursuivait ? Je ne voulais pas avoir la même vie que papa, c'était peut-être méchant dit comme ça, mais pouvait-on me le reprocher ?

.

PDV Mathieu

.

« Allez Mathieu, reprend toi. » me dit le Geek en posant une main mal assuré sur mon épaule.

« Ouai, et arrête de chialer comme une gamine. » grogna le Patron.

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. » soupira la Fille.

« Tu savais bien que ça arriverait un jour…. » m'informa le Hippie.

Pourtant rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, de réconfortant ou non, ne pouvait me consoler. Je venais sans doute de perdre la confiance de mes enfants, et je ne savais pas si je pourrais la regagner un jour. J'avais peur, si peur de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de moi, à présent.  
Ils m'en voulaient, c'était évident, mais j'avais fait ça pour leur bien ! Pour ne pas qu'ils souffrent, pour qu'ils soient heureux ! Pour ne pas leur causer de choc supplémentaire !

Est-ce que j'étais un mauvais père ? Pouvait-on me reprocher d'avoir voulu leur cacher ça pour ne pas qu'ils aient à endurer autre chose ?

Toutes mes personnalités disparurent une à une, où ça ? Je ne sais pas, mais ça m'importais peu. Je devais rester seul, réfléchir et faire le point sur ma vie. Il fallait aussi que je trouve comment me racheter auprès de mes petits.  
.  
.

~ Flashback ~   
.  
.

Je suis coincé dans cet asile depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Des mois, des semaines, plus ou peut-être moins, ça je ne sais pas. Je n'ai plus la notion du temps. Je ne sais pas quel jour, quelle heure ou même quel mois nous sommes.  
Je suis faible, je suis maigre, pâle comme un linge, j'ai faim et soif, je suis fatigué et pourtant je ne fais rien de mes journées. Je suis révolté de mes conditions de vie, et révolté d'être retenue ici contre mon grès pour me guérir d'une maladie qui n'affecte en rien ma vie ou celle des autres.

Ma schizophrénie n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, ni à moi, ni à ma famille, ni à qui que ce soit. Mes personnalités sont sorties de ma tête pour se matérialiser cinq ans plus tôt, grâce à une expérience de l'une d'elle, Prof. Depuis le début de ma maladie, le docteur Frédérique me poursuivait sans relâche, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'acharnait autant. Enfin, il avait fini par arriver à ses fins au bout de cinq ans. Et voilà, maintenant je suis coincé ici, alors que j'ai vingt-trois ans et deux garçons dans la vraie vie, loin de cet endroit, en dehors de l'asile.  
J'ai aussi une femme, une femme magnifique et absolument parfaite, une femme plus belle que n'importe qui d'autre et que j'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je veux finir ma vie à ses côtés, voir nos deux enfants qui lui ressemble tellement grandir près d'elle.

Je veux l'aimer jusqu'à ma mort.

Mais j'ai peur, tellement peur pour elle. Elle est coincée dans cet endroit, elle aussi. Elle aussi ne mange presque rien, elle doit être maigre, pâle, comme moi, et surement comme mes personnalités. Je ressens une peur et une inquiétude tellement forte, plus forte que n'importe quels sentiments. Je ne suis sûr de rien, je ne sais pas si ma femme est encore en vie. Le doute et l'incertitude sont les pires des sentiments.

J'ai aussi peur pour mes personnalités, évidemment. Mais même si j'ai honte de le dire, j'ai encore plus peur pour ma femme. Amaya et nos garçons, c'est toute ma vie, je ne peux pas vivre sans eux. Mes personnalités, c'est différent, je les considère comme mes frères et je les aime, évidemment, mais j'ai bien plus peur pour ma femme et mes fils.

Aujourd'hui, on nous a réuni, moi et mes personnalités dans une grande salle froide, qui m'intrigue un peu, et j'appréhende ce qu'il va s'y passer. On nous attache les mains avec des chaines, qu'ils attachent ensuite au mur, comme pour nous empêcher de bouger. De toute façon, je suis trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit, et je sens que c'est pareil pour les autres.

Je sens qu'ils vont nous tuer, il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités.

A cet instant où je pense à ma futur mort, je me dis que ce n'est pas grave, que ce calvaire va enfin se terminer. Quand je ne serais plus là, ils relâcheront Amaya, et elle pourra rentrer pour s'occuper de Gabriel et de Timothée. Ils laisseront enfin ma famille tranquille, et même si ce sera dur pour eux, je sais qu'ils s'en sortiront. Amaya est forte, je sais qu'elle surpassera mon trépas, et qu'elle saura trouver les mots juste pour expliquer convenablement à nos petits ce qu'il nous est arrivé.  
Je suis prêt à partir, je suis tranquille et serein.

Mais tout ne se passe pas comme je l'aurais souhaité, et mes pires craintes vont se produire.

Ma femme entre dans la salle, suivit du docteur Frédérique. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclé sont tout emmêlés et coiffé en chignon, ses beaux yeux bleus sont fatigués, et ses belles joues habituellement magnifiquement rosit ont perdue leurs couleurs. Elle semble terrifiée, et je le suis aussi en la voyant dans cet état.

Le Docteur Frédérique me lance un sourire cruel, et attache également Amaya, mais plus loin que nous, et de façon à ce que nous puissions tous la voir, surtout moi.  
Je commence à paniquer, et à bouger dans tous les sens.  
C'est la première fois que je revois ma femme depuis que nous avons été capturé, j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la serrer fort, de l'embrasser et de lui dire à quel point je l'aime, de savoir si elle va bien, mais je sens que ça ne va pas être possible, et que quelque chose de grave va se produire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?! Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?! »

Le docteur Frédérique soutient mon regard sans ciller, et toujours en abordant ce sourire suffisant et sadique.

« Eh bien, ça fait partie du traitement contre votre maladie. Je pense qu'un choc émotionnel pourrait peut-être vous guérir. Alors, je vais essayer de la manière la plus efficace qu'il soit. »

Je me fige et essais de trouver une autre explication à ses paroles qui me font froid dans le dos. Mais je n'y arrive pas, et j'essaie difficilement d'encaisser ce que je viens d'entendre. Je tourne la tête vers Amaya et la regarde, la questionnant du regard, en espérant qu'elle me dise que tout est faux, que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Mais non, elle soupire et me lance un sourire triste, puis baisse la tête, comme résigné.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! » demande brusquement le Panda.

Le Docteur ne lui répond pas, il lui lance juste un regard dédaigneux. Il regarde ensuite Amaya, avec une lueur folle dans les yeux, et je grogne de rage. Il ne peut pas lui faire du mal, c'est impossible.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez lui faire ?!

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. »

Je tremble de rage, j'ai peur pour ma femme, et je ne peux pourtant rien faire. Je veux sauter sur cet homme, lui faire du mal, le frapper, le défigurer, lui infliger toutes les pires tortures du monde, mais je ne peux pas. Je suis attaché, il est presque impossible pour moi de faire le moindre geste, alors je ne peux pas le menacer, si je veux sauver ma femme il va falloir que je le supplie.

« Ecoutez, on peut trouver une autre solution…

-Non, on ne peut pas. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, aucun des médicaments que je vous ai donné n'a marché. »

Je le vois s'avancer vers ma femme, et Amaya, ferme ses yeux larmoyant. La main du docteur fend l'air et vient s'écraser sur sa joue. La tête d'Amaya part en arrière, et va se cogner contre le mur en un bruit sourd. Ses jambes flanches sous la violence de ce coup.

« MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?! »

Je me débats furieusement contre les chaînes qui entravent mes poignets, mais rien ne se passe. Devant moi et sous mes cris, le docteur continue de frapper et de battre Amaya. Ces images tournent dans ma tête sans fin, Il lui pince et lui mord les seins, la frappe dans le dos avec une barre en fer, touche des parties de son corps que personne ne devrait toucher hormis moi, il lui fait mal, volontairement, et moi je suis impuissant.  
Ce petit manège dur un bon bout de temps, et ça me rend fou.

Mais ce n'est pas tout.

Il la frappe, mais ce n'est pas tout, il utilise aussi des armes blanches, il lui brûle des partie du corps avec des braises encore brulantes, l'asperge d'eau brulante, puis glacée, il lui tire les cheveux, la mord jusqu'au sang, et j'en passe.  
C'est affreux à voir, impossible à supporter, je me débats, je hurle à m'en casser la voix, je pleure, je supplie et je menace à n'en plus pouvoir, mais rien ne change. Je suis prisonnier, spectateur impuissant face à cet horrible spectacle, forcé à assister à la torture de ma femme.  
Amaya pleur, elle hurle de douleur, ses cris résonnent dans la pièce et me donnent mal à la tête. La vue de ma femme à présent nu, saignant abondamment à plusieurs endroits, incapable de bouger ou de se défendre, me donne la nausée. Je vomis et hoquète, épuisé de me débattre depuis si longtemps. Je ne vois plus mes personnalités, seul compte l'amour de ma vie en pleine détresse, et ce monstre qui l'a maltraite.

Au bout d'un moment, Amaya arrête de se tortiller dans tous les sens, elle ne cri plus, ne pleurs plus bruyamment, elle regarde dans le vide, les yeux vitreux et le souffle court, la respiration lourde. Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues, elle n'en peut plus. Mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser de tristesse et de peur, j'ai l'impression que le cour de ma vie est en train de m'échapper, je ne contrôle plus rien. J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de la perdre.

Le docteur me lance un sourire sadique, et s'éloigne d'Amaya. Il regarde l'heure et me dis :

« Je vais y aller, j'ai d'autres patients à voir. Je reviendrais demain, voir si ce nouveau traitement a marché. »

Ça doit faire longtemps, très longtemps qu'on est coincé ici. Il donne un dernier coup de pied dans le ventre d'Amaya, comme pour faire bonne figure avant de nous quitter. Il sort de cette grande pièce froide et referme la porte. Je pense que cette salle est surveillée par des hommes de main, je sais que le docteur ne nous laisserait jamais seuls.

Je suis accroupie par terre, toujours en train de me débattre mollement contre mes liens, regardant fixement Amaya. Elle ne me regarde pas, elle, je sais qu'elle a honte, et peur de croiser mon regard. Je le sais, mais je ne sais quand même pas pourquoi.  
Je ne remarque pas autour de moi que les autres se battent aussi contre leurs menottes. Ils s'acharnent même, de toutes leurs forces. Ils s'acharnent tellement bien, que leurs efforts finissent par payer. Geek arrive à retirer ses menottes en extirpant ses mains, et Patron lui lance :

« Viens-là, gamin. »

Geek, tremblant et paniqué, s'approche de lui en titubant. Il pleure, peut-être de peur, ou d'inquiétude pour Amaya, ou encore par traumatisme suite au spectacle auquel nous venons d'assister. Ou alors un peu tout ça.  
Il aide difficilement le Patron à extirper ses mains des menottes. Après, tout ce passe très vite, et sans que je ne comprenne, on se retrouve tous libres, sans menottes ni rien.

Je me précipite alors vers ma femme, sans attendre une seconde de plus.  
Je la prends, tout tremblant dans mes bras. Elle est glacée, et sa peau est sanglante, mais elle a arrêté de pleurer. Je ramasse la blouse blanche qu'elle portait plus tôt dans la journée et que le docteur lui avait retirée avant de la torturer, pour la blottir dedans. Elle s'accroche à moi, faiblement, et je caresse doucement sa joue.

Je peux m'enfuir, c'est le bon moment, mais ça ne m'importe pas. A quoi ça sert de m'enfuir, d'être libre, si ma femme n'est pas là ?

Pendant que je serre la femme de ma vie contre moi, du bruit se fait entendre devant la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je m'en fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver, je m'en fiche de me faire de nouveau capturer, sans avoir pu profiter de quelques secondes de liberté pour m'enfuir, je m'en fiche de tout ça.  
Je ne saurais que plus tard que ce bruit que j'entendais était en fait le Patron, le Hippie et la Fille, qui défonçaient la porte et assommais les deux gardes qui nous surveillaient, pendant que les autres faisaient le guet.

Amaya tourne lentement la tête vers moi, et passe sa main sur ma joue. Elle me sourit doucement, l'air fatigué, alors que je pleure. Je prends la main qu'elle a sur ma joue pour la serrer dans la mienne et déposer un baiser dessus.

« Je vais mourir. »

L'amour de ma vie vient juste de murmurer ses mots, mais je les ai très bien entendus, et ses mots résonnent dans ma tête comme si elle venait de crier. Mes larmes coulent sans un bruit et je secoue obstinément la tête, bégayant :

« N-non, dis p-pas de conneries ! O-on va s'en sortir, partir t-tous ensemble !

-Non Mathieu, tu sais que c'est faux. Regarde-moi.

-On va t-te soigner ! »

Elle lâche un petit rire, faible, mais très beau. Je ne sais pas encore que ce sera le dernier rire que j'entendrais venant d'elle.

« Non Mathieu, tu ne vas pas me soigner, il faut que tu partes. C'est surement ta seule chance de partir de cet endroit.

-M-mais, et toi ?!

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est l-la fin. »

Sa voix est faible, j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'entendre, mais je comprends pourtant ses paroles. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle me dit, peur de ce qu'il va se passer. Au fond de moi, je sais qu'elle a raison, qu'elle va crever et que moi je vais rester là comme un con, à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, sans elle je ne suis rien, sans elle je suis mort, seul, perdu dans le noir. Elle est la lumière qui m'éclaire.  
Je ne pourrais jamais expliquer avec des mots ce que je ressens en ce moment. C'est un mélange de panique, de détresse et de désespoir contre lesquels je ne peux rien. C'est affreux.  
Je ressentirais ces émotions tout le restant de ma vie.

« A-Amaya, je ne peux pas vivre sans t-toi ! Tu le sais bien ! »

Je pleure, et c'est ma façon de supplier ma femme de ne pas me quitter, comme si elle pouvait décider de mourir ou non en ce moment même. Mais sa voix faiblit de plus en plus. Je me penche vers elle, mon visage juste au-dessus du sien. Je lui embrasse le front, les joues, les lèvres, tout ce que je peux atteindre.  
L'amour de ma vie utilise ses dernières forces pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux, mes larmes roulent sur ses joues et mes sanglots perturbent notre dernier baiser.  
Dernier baiser. Ça me fait si mal de penser ça. Je ne peux toujours pas l'accepter.  
Amaya met fin à notre étreinte et caresse ma joue.

« Si, tu le pourras. Tu d-dois le faire, Mathieu.

-S-si tu meurs, j-je me tue ! »

Je la menace, comme si ça pouvait arranger les choses. Mais je pense vraiment ce que je dis, quand je dis que je me tuerais. C'est vraiment ce que je veux faire, si on meurt tous les deux, on sera toujours ensemble.

« Non m-mon amour, je veux que tu sois fort, et que t-tu restes en vie pour nous deux. Si tu ne le fait pas pour toi, fais le… pour moi. »

Toute ma vie, je serais impressionné par le calme et le courage que ma femme aura eu jusqu'à sa mort. Moi je suis inconsolable. Amaya est pris d'une violente quinte de toux, avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

« F-fais le pour nos enfants. Je les aime p-plus que tout, et t-toi aussi. I-ils… Ils ont besoin de toi. Je t'en s-supplies Mathieu, o-occupe t-.. Toi d'eux, p-protège-les.

-Mais comment je vais faire sans toi ?! J-je ne pourrais jamais les élever correctement sans toi, c-comment je vais leur dire ce qu'il t'ai arrivé ?! Comment je vais r-répondre à leur question, c-comment je vais soigner l-leur tristesse ?! Je ne peux pas, sans toi !

-S-si, tu pourras ! T-tu dois y arriver ! j-je.. je sais que t-tu peux l-le faire. Apporte l-leur tout l'amour que tu p-peux leur o-… offrir. T-tu vas ré-… réussir, j-je te fais con-confiance. »

Je baisse la tête et je pleure, parce que je sais qu'elle a raison. Je vais devoir m'occuper seul de nos fils. C'est moi qui ai voulu avoir des enfants, mais je ne sais pas si sans elle, je me sens capable de les élever. Tout sans elle me semble triste.

« P-promet moi qu-que… tu p-protègeras n-nos fils, e-et que tu les aimeras qu-quoi qu'il a-… arrive. Et pr-… promet moi de v-vivre, d-de ref-… refaire t-ta vie, d'être… h-heureux. S-s'il te p-plait, c-… c'est très i-important… pour m-moi. »

Je pousse un faible soupire et étouffe un sanglot. Comme si je pourrais un jour être heureux sans elle. Mais c'est sa dernière volonté, alors je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je la rende heureuse une dernière fois.

« Je te le promet. »

Amaya ferme les yeux, et je la serre contre moi, pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes. Elle serre faiblement ma main, sa respiration est sifflante, elle parle de plus en plus lentement.

« D-dis à-à… Timothée e-et Gab… Gabriel… qu-que j-… je l-les… aimes. »

Je hoche la tête, même si elle ne le voit pas. Je ne peux pas parler, c'est trop dur. Alors ce sont vraiment les adieux avec la personne que j'aime le plus au monde ?

« Je t'aime. » elle murmure.

« M-moi aussi, m-mon amour, j-je t'aime p-plus que t-tout, et… et je t-t'aimerais toute m-ma vie. Je… j-je n'aimerais qu-que toi. J'ai hâte d-de te re-retrouver. »

Elle n'a pas entendu ma dernière phrase, je l'ai dit trop tard. Elle s'est endormie, et elle est belle, même comme ça. Elle s'est endormie, et même si au fond de moi je sais que plus jamais elle ne se réveillera, je n'y crois pas encore. Je suis dans le déni.  
Je la serre contre moi, je l'embrasse, la couvre de baiser, caresses ses joues, ses cheveux, lui murmure des mots doux à l'oreille, lui dit combien je l'aime, et je pense qu'elle m'entend, j'en suis presque sûr. Je ne réalise pas ce qu'il se passe, j'oublie où je suis et ce qu'il se passe.

Je reste comme ça pendant quelques minutes, pas trop longtemps. Parce que durant ces quelques minutes, la vérité me revient en pleine face. Amaya est morte. Elle a été torturée, et a succombé à ses blessures. Ma femme, l' amour de ma vie, est morte. Ce mot est froid, et il me fait peur. La mort me fait peur. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, mais j'ai peur de perdre mes proches, comme beaucoup de personne. Et aujourd'hui c'est le cas.  
Je suis veuf, je viens de perdre la mère de mes fils. C'est si triste, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, ou du moins pas aussi tôt.  
Je suis seul au monde, je suis entouré de froid. Je ne sais même plus si ma vie en vaut la peine.  
De toute façon, j'ai fait une promesse à ma femme. Je vais la respecter, pour elle, pour qu'elle soit fière de moi, et pour les dernières choses qu'elle m'a laissé : nos fils. Je vais aussi faire ça pour eux, parce que je les aime, mais j'ai peur de ne pas savoir m'occuper d'eux sans Amaya. J'ai peur de ce qui va arriver à mes garçons.

L'amour de ma vie est mort.  
Tout le monde part un jour.

Je pleure et je hurle à m'en casser la voix. Je m'accroche au corps sans vie de ma femme et la supplie de se réveiller. Ceux qui ont déjà perdu des proches savent ce que je ressens, ceux pour qui ce n'est pas le cas ne peuvent même pas imaginer ma douleur.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de pleurer ma femme, je n'ai pas non plus le temps d'emmener son corps loin de cet endroit.

Patron me prend fermement par les épaules et me relève. Jusqu'à là, j'avais oublié qu'ils étaient là. Ma personnalité sombre me tire vers la sortie, je me débats, je hurle :

« NON ! JE REFUSE DE LA LAISSER LA ! »

Patron me gifle, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ça devait être pour me faire réagir. Je le regarde, mes yeux plein de larmes. Je souffle :

« J-je ne peux pas la laisser ici. »

Panda pousse un petit soupire.

« Ecoute, il va falloir que tu sois fort. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, il faut qu'on parte. C'est ce qu'Amaya aurait voulu. Pense à tes gosses. Allez, viens, on… on ira la chercher demain, si tu veux, c'est risqué mais je suis prêt à le faire. Mais pour l'instant il faut vraiment qu'on y aille. »

Il n'attend pas ma réponse, les autres non plus. Ils se mettent à deux pour me soutenir, Prof et Geek. On traverse les couloirs à toute vitesse, personne ne s'est encore rendu compte de notre évasion.

Je pars, et je laisse ma femme derrière moi. Ça me tue.

Je vais tenir ma promesse même si je sais que ça va être dur, que je ne m'en remettrais pas, même si je sais que je souffrirais tout le restant de ma vie.  
Je m'occuperais de nos enfants comme elle me l'a demandé, et aussi parce que je les aime plus que tout au monde. Ce sont les dernières choses qu'il me reste d'elle, c'est un mélange d'elle est moi. Ce sont mes amours, ma seule raison de vivre désormais. A cet instant, je me promets, et je promets à ma femme que je me battrais pour eux jusqu'à ma mort.  
Mais je ne referais pas ma vie, comme elle me l'a demandé. Je ne veux pas retrouver l'amour, plus jamais. L'amour fait trop mal, et de toute façon je ne veux qu'elle.

Je veux l'aimer jusqu'à ma mort.  
Et je l'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort, quoi qu'il arrive.  
Je n'aimerais qu'elle.

Je me détestais.  
Mais je ne savais plus pourquoi.

Parce que j'avais mentis à mes fils ? Parce qu'Amaya était morte dans ce fichu asile par ma faute ? Parce que je ne savais pas si elle aurait été d'accord que je cache la vérité à nos garçons ? Que devait-elle penser de moi, où qu'elle soit désormais ?

.  
.  
~Fin flash-back ~   
.  
.

Je n'arrivais plus à pleurer, mais j'étais abattu. J'étais un père lamentable, je n'avais pas réussi à protéger mes enfants de moi-même, je leur avais menti, j'avais monté une histoire de toutes pièces, et même si je pensais bien faire, aujourd'hui je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

Je pourrais leur acheter plein de jouer, pour me faire pardonner, leur donner de l'argent, mais mes gamins n'étaient pas et ne seront jamais pourris gâté, de plus je savais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas la solution. Je ne pourrais pas racheter la confiance de mes garçons, ça ne marchait pas comme ça.  
Il allait falloir que je leur parle, mais accepteront-ils seulement de m'écouter ?

Je montais et toquais timidement à la porte de leur chambre. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas fermée, ils n'avaient pas les clefs.  
Ni Gabriel, ni Timothée ne répondirent. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas prêts à me laisser entrer.  
Peu importe.

Je poussais un petit soupire et entrais, comprenant que je n'aurais surement pas leur autorisation. Je n'allais pas attendre éternellement devant leur chambre, si ?

Mes garçons étaient dans leurs lits. Ils ne faisaient rien, ils ne parlaient pas, ne souriaient pas, ne jouaient pas, ne s'amusaient pas. C'était comme si tout le bonheur du monde avait disparu. Ça me fit mal de les voir comme ça, et je ne savais pas comment les réconforter.  
Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers moi. Gab grogna et se tourna dos à moi, alors que Tim soupira en détournant le regard. J'avançais à petits pas vers eux, et m'installais sur le matelas de Timothée. Je jouais nerveusement avec mes doigts, et cherchais mes mots.

« Ecoutez, les garçons… »

Je soufflais bruyamment, et regardais autour de moi. Je cherchais quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher. Ni moi, ni mes enfants ne voulions nous regarder. L'ambiance était froide, et pesante.

« Je sais que… que je n'aurais pas dû vous mentir.

-Tu l'as pourtant fait. » cracha Gabriel.

« Je sais mon chéri, et je le regrette vraiment tu sais, mais… il faut que tu comprennes, vous étiez si jeune…

-Et alors ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'obligeais à inventer une histoire débile ?! Ou à nous mentir si longtemps ?!

-Je… je ne sais pas, j'avais peur…

-Peur de quoi ?! Il ne fallait pas faire ça, c'est de ta faute ce qui arrive ! Tu penses qu'on n'avait pas le droit de savoir ce qui était arrivé à maman ?!

-J-je ne voulais pas vous voir souffrir ! Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, que c'était une erreur, mais je l'ai fais parce que je vous aime !

-Tu crois qu'on ne souffre pas, là ?! Si tu nous aimais vraiment, tu ne nous aurais pas fait ça.

-Gabriel… »

Il se leva de son lit dans le but de partir, mais je lui attrapais le bras pour l'attirer contre moi, il se débâtit un peu au début, essaya de me repousser, et de me frapper, mais ça ne faisait rien, je le tenais fermement et il finit par fondre en larme. Il s'accrocha à moi, et je le berçais doucement. Je voulais qu'il se sente en sécurité, même si je savais qu'il allait falloir du temps pour qu'il me pardonne, je devais m'occuper de lui.  
A cet instant, il évacuait sa tristesse, sa peur, et tous les sentiments qu'il gardait pour lui depuis trop longtemps.

« Je t'aime mon bébé, ne l'oublie jamais. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait, pardonne moi. Je suis là, pleur, ça fait du bien. »

Je murmurais des mots doux à son oreille et le cajolais. Je jetais un sourire triste à Timothée et lui fis signe de se joindre à notre étreinte. Il se leva nonchalamment et vint aussi se blottir contre moi.

« Toi aussi pardonne-moi Tim, je pensais bien faire, je te le jure.

-C'est pas grave, je comprends. »

Il était sincère, je le savais, ça s'entendais dans sa voix. Je le serrais lui aussi fort contre moi, et lui apportais toute la tendresse dont j'étais capable.  
Je fondis en larmes moi aussi, et Timothée se joignit à nous. Je pense qu'il pleurait pour les mêmes raisons que son frère, je n'en étais pas sûr. Moi je ne savais plus pourquoi je pleurais. De soulagement, pour m'être fait pardonner, de la douleur de la mort de ma femme, du fait que je ne me sois pas remis de la trahison que j'avais infligé à mes garçons ? Un peu tout en ça en même temps, je pense.

.

PDV Fille

.

Le retour de l'asile a été plutôt compliqué, entre la fatigue, la douleur physique et émotionnelle, le fait que notre maison était ravagée et la violente confrontation entre Mathieu et les garçons, rien n'allait plus.  
Je m'inquiétais pour mon créateur et ses fils. Je savais que Mathieu pensait bien faire en cachant ce qui était arrivé à Amaya à ses enfants, mais je n'avais jamais été d'accord. Personne n'avait été d'accord. De toute façon, je ne pouvais rien faire : je n'avais pas à intervenir dans l'éducation de Tim et Gab.  
Pauvres petits, ça avait dû leur faire un choc. Apprendre la vérité aussi brutalement…  
Et pauvre Mathieu, aussi. Même s'il avait fait une erreur, j'avais mal pour lui, mal parce qu'il ne méritait malgré tout pas de perdre l'amour et la confiance de ses garçons. Tout le monde mérite une deuxième chance.

Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était bien ou non, et s'il ne fallait mieux pas que je me mêle de mes affaires, mais j'avais vraiment envie de les aider à se réconcilier. La vie était déjà assez dur, et je savais que personne ne la supporterais s'il y avait en plus des tensions entre les membres de notre famille. Je ne voulais pas que la vie des gamins et de Mathieu soit gâchée à cause d'une dispute stupide.

Ça me faisait un peu chier d'être conciliante, de régler les problèmes des autres, et même si je ne faisais pas ça d'habitude, je savais que je devais le faire aujourd'hui, que ça valait le coup.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre des enfants, en cherchant les mots et les phrases que j'allais leur dire, comme si je répétais le texte d'une pièce de théâtre.  
Je m'arrêtais devant la porte de la chambre qui était entrouverte, et jetais un regard dedans avant d'entrer, pour être sûr que je ne dérangeais pas.

Mathieu était là, allongé dans le lit de Timothée, en train de serrer les deux petits contre lui. Ils étaient épuisés et dormais tous les trois, encore dans leur blouse blanche, étant donné que contrairement à moi et aux autres, ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de se changer. Ils semblaient sereins, et les voir comme ça me fit un bien fou, et je sentis une agréable chaleur envahir mon cœur.  
Tout c'était arrangé, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de moi.

Notre vie allait reprendre son cour, ça me faisait peur. Mais j'avais pourtant l'espoir que les choses allaient s'arranger pour nous, comme un bon pressentiment.  
Si seulement c'était possible…

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre huit de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ^^ On approche doucement de la fin !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis ! :D

Passez une bonne semaine, à la prochaine ! :)

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.


	9. Séjour à grand risque

.  
.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre neuf ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Et sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de la nouvelle petite vidéo de Mathieu? Allez, dites moi tout ! ;)

.  
.

Je vais vous donner de petites infos sur mes futurs projets à la fin de ce chapitre !

.  
.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ! :)

Bref !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 9 : Séjour à grands risques.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

PDV Gabriel

.

Je me réveillais dans le lit de Tim, collé contre lui. Papa n'étais plus là, mais je comprenais pourquoi étant donné que le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur le réveil sur la table de nuit. Il était 14 heures.  
Timothée dormait encore à poings fermés, et je me blottis un peu plus contre lui. J'étais bien là, et je n'avais pas été bien depuis trop longtemps.

Je poussais un petit soupire d'aise et m'étirais, avant de sortir du lit.  
Les souvenirs de la veille étaient flous, et je me souvenais seulement m'être endormi après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps.  
Maintenant que je repensais à ce qu'il c'était passé hier soir, ma bonne humeur c'était considérablement atténué.  
Je ne savais pas si j'en voulais à mon père, je ne savais plus. D'un côté j'étais toujours énervé contre lui, il m'avait menti, et qui sais combien de temps il aurait mis pour nous raconter la vérité ? Nous l'aurait-il seulement dit un jour ? Je pouvais comprendre qu'il ne nous l'ait pas avoué tout de suite, mais il aurait dû le faire il y a bien longtemps malgré tout, selon moi.  
Et puis, le choc de la mort de maman avait resurgi, comme si elle était morte le jour même, alors que tout ça c'était déroulé cinq ans plus tôt.

Désormais de mauvaise humeur, je descendais à la cuisine. Il y avait papa, Panda et Geek. Personne ne disait rien. Je m'installais sur une chaise, et commençais à manger. Il y avait du pain, de la confiture, du beurre, de la pâte à tartiner, de la saucisse, du fromage, des cornichons, du pâté, du lait, du jus de fruit et du café. Plein de bonne chose que je n'avais pas mangé depuis très longtemps. J'étais affamé, et je n'avais rien avalé depuis que j'étais parti de l'asile. Je me jetais sur tout ce qu'il y avait de comestible à la table, et dévorais autant de chose que je le pouvais, sous le regard de mon père. Il me regardait avec insistance comme s'il attendait que je parle. De notre conversation de hier, certainement. Mais je ne comptais rien dire, il pouvait toujours attendre.  
Timothée arriva dans la cuisine pour manger lui aussi. Il était toujours dans son immonde blouse blanche, tout comme moi. Il mangea et bu à n'en plus pouvoir.

Mon père essaya de passer sa main dans mes cheveux, mais je le repoussais sans même lui jeter un regard. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas tout de suite prêt à lui pardonner, comme ça, d'un coup. Timothée suite à mon geste, me lança un regard assassin. Ça m'importait peu de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Une fois mon petit déjeuner fini, je me levais sans un mot. Mon père semblait déçu, ou triste de s'être fait repoussé plus tôt. C'était bien fait pour lui, je voulais qu'il comprenne à quel point je souffrais. Je débarrassais mon assiette et mes couverts en même temps que mon frère qui avait lui aussi fini de manger.  
Je partis dans ma chambre, et Tim me suivit pour je ne sais quelle raison. Il semblait en colère et voulait visiblement me parler. Il m'attrapa la main alors que je montais les escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Pourquoi t'es méchant avec papa ?!

-A ton avis ?! Parce qu'il nous a menti ! »

Je poussais un petit soupire et le repoussais alors que j'atteignis le couloir de l'étage où se trouvaient nos chambres.

« Et alors ?! Il s'est excusé, je pensais que tout c'était arrangé !

-Pourquoi tout ce serait arrangé ?! Maman est quand même morte assassiné, il nous a quand même menti ! Pourquoi tu lui pardonnes comme ça, si facilement ?!

-Parce que ça lui a aussi fait de la peine, il ne mérite pas qu'on lui fasse la gueule pour ça !

-Tu dis ça parce que t'es faible ! »

Mon frère fronça les sourcils et me poussa en arrière contre un mur. Je lâchais un geignement de surprise et de douleur. Mon frère n'était pas souvent violent, mais je n'étais pas inquiet : je savais que j'étais plus fort que lui.

« Je ne suis pas faible, je sais juste pardonner contrairement à toi ! » grogna-t-il.

« Si, tu es faible ! C'est pour ça que tu pardonnes comme ça à papa. Tu as peur de lui tenir tête, peur de lui montrer que tu lui en veux ! » m'exclamais-je en le repoussant.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je fais ça parce que... parce que je l'aime, et qu'il a besoin de nous, et aussi parce que maman n'aurait pas voulu qu'on lui en veuille !

-Et tu crois que maman aurait aimé qu'il nous mente, et qu'il nous cache la vrai raison de sa mort ?! Tu crois que ça m'amuse de lui faire la gueule ?! Mais ce n'est pas toi qui as appris ce qu'il s'est réellement passé par le docteur Frédérique ! Tu n'étais pas là, ce n'est pas le meurtrier de maman qui est venu te voir pour tout t'avouer ! Ça me tue de me dire que je n'aurais peut-être jamais su la vérité si on avait pas fait ce putain de séjour dans cet asile ! »

Mon frère ne sut plus quoi dire, je voyais dans son regard qu'il savait que j'avais raison, ou du moins qu'il me comprennait.

« Tu es juste con, de lui en vouloir pour ça, et maman… »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, mon poing partit tout seul pour aller s'écraser sur sa joue. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais il m'avait cherché.

« NE ME PARLE PAS DE MAMAN ! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QU'ELLE AURAIT VOULU ! ELLE EST MORTE, ALORS NE TE SERT PAS D'ELLE POUR ME FAIRE LA MORALE ! TU NE CHERCHE MÊME PAS A COMPRENDRE CE QUE JE RESSENS ! AUCUN DE VOUS N'A ESSAYE ! VOUS VOUS CONTENTEZ JUSTE DE ME FAIRE DES EXCUSE, OU DE ME SORTIR QUE JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR COMPRENDRE ! TOI AUSSI TU SUBI CA, ALORS POURQUOI TU ES DE LEUR CÔTE ET PAS DU MIEN ?! »

Il ne me répondit pas, et se tint la joue les larmes aux yeux. Il se contenta juste de me rendre le coup que je lui avais donné. J'ai mal moi aussi, et même si j'ai tapé en premier, je ne compte pas en rester là et me laisser faire.  
Une véritable bagarre comme aucune autre commença entre nous. On se giflait, se griffait, et nos coups de poings et de pieds fusaient. On tomba tous les deux à terre, se roulant sur le sol, et continuant toujours à nous battre et à crier.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi on expulsait notre colère comme ça, alors que nous aurions pu partager ses ressentiments ensemble, pour en faire une force.

Alerté par le boucan qu'on faisait, papa finit par arriver. J'avais honte d'un côté, de me battre avec Tim, mais d'un autre, j'avais envie que papa me remarque, qu'il voit à quel point j'étais mal, et à quel point mon frère l'était aussi.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

J'étais à la cuisine quand j'entendis Gabriel crier. Je fronçais les sourcils et buvais une gorgée de mon café. Je ne comprenais pas ce que le petit disait mais il semblait en colère, et je n'avais pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'il parlait à son frère.

Bien vite, mes deux garçons se mirent à crier, et du chahut se fit entendre. Je poussais un petit soupire, et posais ma tasse de café sur la table. J'avais rêvé de ce café durant tout mon séjour à l'asile mais bon, j'allais devoir patienter encore un peu pour le boire tranquillement, mon devoir de père m'appelait.

Je me levais et montais les escaliers à pas rapides, pour me retrouver face à mes deux garçons, en train de se battre et de rouler par terre.

« Oh ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous arrive ?! »

Je les séparais et les remettais sur pied. Ils s'étaient vraiment bien amochés, c'était pire que ce que je pensais. Gab saignait du nez, et Tim de la bouche. Ils allaient sans doute avoir quelques bleues dans les prochains jours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous à pris de vous battre comme ça, comme des chiffonniers ?! Je ne vous ai pas élevé de cette façon ! »

Timothée baissa la tête, et Gabriel soutint mon regard sévère. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas, je voyais dans son regard qu'il était triste, et qu'il voulait me faire comprendre sa frustration. C'était sa manière de petit garçon de me faire comprendre qu'il allait mal et qu'il avait besoin de mon aide.

Je poussais un petit soupire, et laissais mon regard s'attarder sur les affreuses blouses blanches qu'ils portaient encore, et sur les bleues sur les jambes de Tim, surement dû aux coups qu'il avait dû recevoir à l'asile.

« Bon, venez tous les deux. »

Ils me suivirent, et je les conduisit à la salle de bain.  
Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour se laver, mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers jours, ça ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal.

J'entrais dans la pièce avec les petits et refermais la porte derrière nous. Je m'approchais de la baignoire et fis couler un bain. Je leur préparais aussi des vêtements propres, et sortais un flacon de gel douche et de shampoing.

« Elevez-moi ces horreurs. » dis-je en parlant des blouses d'hôpital.

Ils s'exécutèrent, et enlevèrent aussi leurs sous-vêtements. Je pus voir à quel point ils étaient maigres, et ça me fit terriblement mal. Je frissonnais d'effroi devant cette vison. Je vérifiais la température du bain, et fis signe aux enfants d'approcher. Je les fis entrer et s'assoir dans la baignoire.

« Pourquoi on prend un bain maintenant ? » demanda Tim.

Je questionnais :

« Pourquoi pas ?

-C'est pas le moment.

-Il n'y a pas de moment pour prendre un bain, et vous en avez besoin. » dis-je en prenant un gant de toilette.

Mes garçons, assis l'un en face de l'autre dans la baignoire, se regardaient avec colère. La tension entre eux était palpable, même si je savais que ce n'était que passager. Ils s'en voulaient aussi, je le savais, et ils avaient peur, terriblement peur.

Je passais doucement ma main dans les cheveux de Timothée.

« Allez, arrêtez de vous faire la gueule, maintenant. Vous valez mieux que ça, et vous le savez. »

Ils baissèrent tous les deux la tête, et j'embrassais tendrement leurs fronts. Ils allaient mal, je le savais, et j'avais pourtant l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire.  
Je mouillais le gant de toilette, et le passais sur leurs dos, sous leurs bras, sur leurs ventres, leurs cuisses…  
ils se laissaient faire en silence, profitant certainement de la chaleur de l'eau. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à mes deux petits garçons de cinq ans, tristes et sans défense après la mort de leur mère, et moi j'étais de nouveau un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans, plein de peur et d'appréhension à l'idée d'élever seul mes deux enfants.  
Oui, depuis ce séjour à l'asile je n'étais plus sûr de rien, j'avais perdu toutes mes convictions et aujourd'hui, élever mes gamins sans ma femme me faisait aussi peur que quand je m'étais retrouvé tout seul avec eux pour la première fois.

« Pourquoi on reste ici ? C'est stupide, ils vont surement revenir nous chercher, ils s'attendent peut-être à ce qu'on soit là. C'est comme si tu le faisais exprès pour qu'ils nous attrapent… »

C'était Gabriel qui venait de parler, et il avait raison. Je comprenais son point de vu, et ce qu'il était en train de penser.  
Mais de toute façon, il n'y avait nulle part où nous pouvions aller, je savais que où que l'on aille, ils nous retrouveraient de toute façon. Je ne voulais plus fuir, j'en avais assez, Nantes était ma ville, et cette maison était la mienne. Personne ne pourrait me chasser.  
Je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer à mes garçons, je ne voulais pas m'avancer, ou leur faire de faux espoirs, mais je comptais trouver une solution.

« Ecoute chéri, c'est compliqué à expliquer. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de me faire confiance, d'accord ? Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais crois en moi. Je ne laisserais plus personne vous faire du mal. »

C'était certainement difficile pour lui de croire en ce que je disais, surtout que c'était tout aussi difficile pour moi. J'avais fait la promesse à Amaya de protéger nos enfants, je m'étais fait cette même promesse, et l'avais aussi fait à nos enfants, pourtant je n'avais pas su la tenir, et si mes gamins allaient bien c'était seulement grâce à Patron qui avait réussi à nous faire sortir de l'asile. Je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant pour ça.

« Ecoutez, les garçons… »

Timothée et Gabriel tournèrent la tête vers moi, attentifs. Ils ne semblaient plus énervés ou tristes pour le moment, et ils avaient retrouvé leurs adorables bouilles d'enfant. J'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour ces deux visages d'ange.

« Je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé, mais je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été honnête avec vous. Ça a été dure pour moi une fois que maman est partie, et je n'ai pas réussi à vous raconter ce qu'il c'est vraiment passé. Je sais que j'aurais dû vous le dire, peut-être pas tout de suite c'est vrai, mais en tout cas je n'aurais pas dû vous mentir en inventant une histoire de toutes pièces, ni vous cacher la vérité pendant si longtemps. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que je vous aime plus que tout, et que ce que j'ai fait n'affecte en rien mon amour pour vous. »

Mes petits me regardaient toujours, comme s'ils attendaient que je dise autre chose. Je passais ma main sur leurs joues.

« Est-ce que vous voulez bien me pardonner ? Je n'aime pas être fâché avec vous. »

Tim passa ses bras autours de ma nuque pour me serrer contre lui, mouillant mon t-shirt au passage. J'embrassais son front et caressais son dos.

« Ce n'est pas grave papa, je t'aime. »

J'étais rassuré, mais j'étais pourtant toujours inquiet face à mon autre fils et à ce qu'il pensait de moi. Je voulais qu'il me pardonne, que tout soit comme avant. Enfin, ça ne serait surement plus jamais comme avant, mais il fallait que les choses changent pour nous.  
Je regardais Gab, qui tourna la tête vers moi. Il savait surement que j'attendais aussi une réponse de sa part, et il semblait hésiter. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de baisser la tête en soupirant.

« Oui, je te pardonne. »

Je soufflais de soulagement et serrais mes garçons contre moi. Je me sentais débarrassé d'un poids que j'avais sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps. Mes bébés m'avaient pardonné, et même s'ils leur faudraient du temps pour oublier cette histoire, je savais que tout allait s'arranger.  
Je caressais doucement leurs cheveux, et embrassais leurs fronts.

« Je vous aime tous les deux.

-Moi aussi.

-Et moi aussi. »

Notre étreinte dura quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que je sente mes petits frissonner. Je m'écartais doucement d'eux et cherchais des serviettes.

« Allez, c'est le moment de sortir. »

Je portais Gabriel pour le sortir hors de la baignoire et le posais à terre avant de l'enrouler dans une serviette, et fis de même avec Timothée.

Mes deux petits se séchèrent avec les serviettes et s'habillèrent sous mon regard protecteur. Sans un mot, mais sans que le silence ne soit gênant pour autant, ils sortirent de la salle de bain pour retourner dans leur chambre, ou je ne sais où.

.

PDV Externe

.

La journée fut banale et se passa normalement, même si c'était certainement la meilleure journée que la famille Sommet passait depuis longtemps.  
Ils s'étaient reposés ou avait dépensé leur énergie, avaient mangés et bus à leur faim, s'étaient amusés et j'en passe.

La nuit tomba rapidement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, et après avoir pris un copieux repas, Gabriel et Timothée allèrent se coucher, alors que les adultes se réunissaient à la cuisine, parlant le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller les petits.  
C'était Mathieu qui avait tenu à organier cette réunion, pour parler de ces derniers jours, mais aussi de ceux qui allaient suivre.

Toutes les personnalités étaient assises autours de la table, tandis que le petit schizophrène faisait les cents pas dans la pièce.

.

PDV Geek

.

On savait tous pourquoi on était là, et de quoi on allait parler.  
Personnellement, je n'avais aucune envie de parler de ce qu'il nous était arrivé ou de ce qu'il pourrait se passer, certainement parce que ça me faisait peur. J'avais peur du fait qu'on était libre et qu'on pouvait à tout moment se faire capturer à nouveau, j'avais peur de cette liberté qui m'était offerte et qu'on pouvait me reprendre à tout instant.  
Mon créateur continuait d'arpenter la cuisine, en nous parlant en même temps. Il nous expliquait ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ce qu'on lui avait fait, et bientôt ce fut à notre tour de raconter notre mésaventure en détaille.

Il nous était tous arrivé à peu près la même chose. Sous-alimentation, torture, manque d'activité, fatigue, médicament. La même routine, rien de vraiment différent, pourtant on en avait parlé au moins trente minutes.  
Après ça, on parla de notre évasion, et on prit tous le temps de remercier Patron pour avoir réussi à nous faire évader, quelques jours de plus et aucun de nous n'aurait plus été de ce monde.

Prof prit une petite inspiration.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Rester ici ?

-Oui. »

Je fus surpris par cette réponse, et les autres surement aussi. Pour moi, rester dans cette maison ne pouvait-être qu'une source d'ennui, tout le monde savait où nous trouver si on restait là.  
Mais est-ce que retourner en cavale était une bonne chose ? Je ne savais plus, surtout que si on avait réussi à nous capturer une fois, ça pouvait se reproduire.

« Mais ce n'est pas un peu risqué ? » demandais-je.

« Si, mais j'en ai marre de fuir. Il faut qu'on trouve une solution à tout ça.

-Tu as un plan ? » questionna Patron.

Mathieu baissa la tête et soupira. Il resta comme ça à regarder le sol pendant quelques secondes, avant de regarder le criminel droit dans les yeux.

« Non, pas encore. Mais je veux qu'on soit prêt quand ils viendront. Il faut qu'on en finisse.

-Qu'on en finisse ? De quelle façon ? » demanda Hippie.

.

PDV Timothée

.

J'étais caché dans les escaliers, et écoutais ce qu'il se passait à la cuisine. Je n'avais pas réussi à m'endormir, et des voix étaient parvenues depuis la cuisine. Ce qu'il s'y passait m'intriguait et je voulais savoir ce qui était en train de se dire.  
J'avais gardé ma couette et m'étais emmitouflé dedans, et ça faisait maintenant de longues minutes que j'étais assis en pyjama sur les marches de l'escalier. J'avais entendu ce qui était arrivé aux autres à l'asile, il m'était arrivé quasiment la même chose.  
Ils avaient ensuite parlé de l'évasion, et quand papa avait annoncé qu'il comptait rester ici, j'avais entendu l'étonnement et la peur dans la voix de Geek. Et maintenant papa venait d'annoncer qu'il voulait en finir, et je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Enfin je m'en doutais, même si j'étais petit, et ça me faisait un peu peur. Hippie venait de poser la question qui tournait dans ma tête, et j'attendais anxieusement la réponse.

« Je vais le tuer. » la voix de papa me parvient depuis la cuisine.

Je sursautais malgré moi en entendant ça. Je ne pouvais pas l'admettre, je refusais que ce soit mon père qui ait dit ça, de cette voix froide et déterminé. Ça me faisait peur, peur de me dire que mon père pensait vraiment commettre un meurtre.  
Je me levais en vitesse, titubant, et descendais rapidement les marches de l'escalier pour me précipiter dans la cuisine.

« Tu veux vraiment tuer quelqu'un ? » demandais-je en entrant dans la pièce.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, et mon père sembla se pétrifier sur place. Il ouvrit la bouche et essaya de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je l'avais pris sur le fait, il ne pouvait pas nier, parce qu'il savait que je n'accepterais pas qu'il me mente encore.  
Les autres nous regardaient, lui et moi, dans le silence le plus totale. Papa s'avança vers moi et me prit par les épaules pour me sortir de la pièce avec lui. Il s'arrêta devant les escaliers avec moi, et s'agenouilla à ma hauteur. Il poussa un petit soupire et me murmura en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

« Ecoute Tim, C'est compliqué. Ce sont des problèmes d'adulte.

-Donc tu vas vraiment faire un meurtre ?

-Je veux juste que tu comprennes que tout ce que je fais, ou vais faire, c'est pour toi et ton frère. »

Je ne répondis plus mais je crois que ce n'était pas la peine. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'estimer heureux des sacrifices que mon père faisait pour moi, ou si je devais avoir peur de ce qui allait arriver. Je n'avais pas envie que papa tue quelqu'un, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, ce n'était pas lui, il n'était pas un monstre. Il valait mieux que ça.

En voyant que je ne répondais pas, papa me sourit tristement, posa une main sur mon épaule et embrassa mon front.

« Allez, retourne au lit. »

J'hochais la tête et montais les escaliers pour retourner dans mon lit et rejoindre mon frère dans notre chambre. J'avais encore du mal à avaler ce que je venais d'entendre, et l'angoisse me tordais les tripes.  
Je ne savais pas si j'allais réussi à m'endormir tout de suite.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, pour ceux qui veulent des infos sur mes futurs projets, c'est ici !

Futurs projets :

.  
.

Malone –lettre d'un père à son fils-

-Ce sera un OS (One shot) déjà fini sur SLG. (Salut Les Geeks).

-Il n'y aura pas de pairing particulier. Ce sera (comme le titre l'indique) la lettre d'un père à son fils.

-Le Patron ne m'appartient pas, seul Malone est mon entière propriété.

.  
.

Délaissé et sans repère

-Une fanfiction de dix chapitres déjà fini sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel.

-Le pairing sera un Matoine qui se déroulera durant l'enfance/l'adolescence de Mathieu et Antoine.

-Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent, hormis Antoine et Mathieu.

.  
.

Une vie de chien

-Une fanfiction de quinze chapitres en cours d'écriture sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel.

-Le pairing sera aussi un Matoine qui se déroulera vers la fin de l'adolescence/début de l'âge adulte de Mathieu et Antoine.

\- Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent, hormis Antoine et Mathieu.

.  
.

Voilà, je vous laisse avec ces infos, je vous en donnerais plus dans le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction !

Voilà, c'était l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ^^ Merci à vous de suivre cette fanfiction, et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis ! :D

Passez une bonne semaine, à la prochaine ! :)

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.


	10. Le début de la fin

.  
.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Merci beaucoup à vous de l'avoir suivie :D J'espère vous voir sur mes futurs fiction ^^

Pour ceux que je ne reverrais pas, j'espère que les prochaines vidéos et les futurs projets de Mathieu vous plairont !

Mathieu a annoncé sur twitter qu'il y aurait une forme de conclusion à Slg ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? :)

.  
.

Comme je vous l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédant, je vous donnerez plus d'informations sur mes futurs fanfictions à la fin de ce chapitre ! (résumé, personnages, nombre de chapitre…)

.  
.

Bref !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, pour me donner votre avis sur ce dernier chapitre ! :)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 10 : Le début de la fin.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

PDV docteur Frédérique

.

Ça faisait quatre jours que les Sommet s'étaient évadés de notre asile.  
On avait cherché dans déjà plusieurs endroits, comme la forêt qui entourait notre bâtiment, la vieille maison dans les bois où ils s'étaient cachés, les villes alentours, mais nous ne les avions pas trouvés.  
Mais j'avais continué mes recherches, parce que je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'échapper. Oui, j'avais cherché sans m'arrêté pendant ces quelques jours.  
Et je venais d'apprendre à l'instant même par l'un de mes employés, que mes patients fugitifs étaient retournés dans leur maison, à Nantes. Je devais bien avouer que jamais je n'aurais pensé à vérifier cet endroit, et encore moins qu'ils puissent retourner là-bas. C'était une idée stupide. Stupide mais brillante.

Je poussais un petit soupire et fermais mon ordinateur portable avant de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de mon bureau. Il ne faisait pas mauvais, mais l'air était lourd et les nuages gris. Il devait être environ quatorze heures trente.  
Je me levais de mon fauteuil et me dirigeais vers la porte. J'allais rassembler quelques hommes pour aller chercher immédiatement les Sommet. Ils devaient encore être épuisés par leur séjour à l'asile, j'avais donc toutes mes chances pour les attraper à nouveau sans problèmes, et surtout avec peu d'employés. J'allais juste emmener mes meilleurs hommes, ça devrait suffire.

.

PDV Prof

.

Je me remettais doucement de mon séjour à l'asile, et ces quatre jours m'avaient aidé à me refaire une santé. Mathieu nous préparais chaque jours des repas équilibrés, certainement pour prendre soin de nous et peut-être aussi un peu pour se faire pardonner, car même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître, je savais qu'il pensait que ce qui nous était arrivé était de sa faute.

Mathieu passait aussi beaucoup plus de temps avec ses fils qu'avant qu'on se fasse capturer. Il ne travaillait plus la journée, ne s'enfermait plus dans son bureau comme avant, non, maintenant il passais autant de temps que possible avec ses deux garçons, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux petits. Je pense que c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, passer du temps avec leur père. Ça les rassurait, leur faisait de bien.  
Peut-être que ça aussi, c'était parce que Mathieu voulait se faire pardonner. Peut-être qu'il pensait que passer du temps avec ses jumeaux leur ferait oublier qu'il leur avait menti sur la fin tragique d'Amaya. Ou alors c'était moi qui voyais le mal partout, et son séjour à l'asile lui avait simplement fait comprendre que passer du temps avec ses mioches était important, et qu'il ne pourrait pas rattraper le temps perdu.

Il était environ seize heures, j'étais au salon dans un canapé, en train de lire un livre sur les atomes, alors que Mathieu jouait avec Tim et Gab dans la chambre de ces derniers. Geek était près de moi et jouais à la console avec Hippie, qui était installé dans un fauteuil, la Fille regardait pirates des caraïbes, elle aussi assise dans un fauteuil, alors que Panda et Patron étaient à la cuisine en train de parler boulot.  
Même si Mathieu ne passait plus ses journées à travailler, on avait des factures et des bouches à nourrir, alors Patron comptait recommencer à travailler assez rapidement. Que comptait-il faire comme travail ? Je n'en savais rien, des choses légales, ou peut-être pas.

Un crissement de pneu de voiture me fit sortir de mon livre en un petit sursaut. Depuis que j'étais revenu de l'asile, j'étais constamment anxieux et sur mes gardes. Ça devait surement être une réaction normale après ce qu'il m'était arrivé, et j'étais certain que les autres étaient dans la même situation que moi.

Je jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et me figeais. C'était une camionnette blanche, et pas n'importe laquelle : c'était une camionnette de l'asile. La fille l'avait remarqué aussi, car elle sauta sur ses jambes, paniquée, et cria :

« ILS SONT LA ! »

Le Geek et le Hippie lâchèrent leurs consoles et partir à la cuisine, là ou Patron était. Il s'était déjà armé de son flingue.  
Mathieu arriva rapidement dans la cuisine, tout aussi paniqué que nous mais avec une lueur déterminé dans le regard.

« Où sont les gosses ?! » questionna la Fille.

« Je les ai enfermé dans leur chambre. »

Notre créateur regarda précipitamment autours de lui, comme s'il cherchait à s'assurer qu'on était tous bien là.

« J'ai aucunes règles particulières à vous donner, à part de rester caché pendant qu'on essaie de s'occuper d'eux. » dit-il.

La sonnette retentit dans la maison. Ils pensaient vraiment nous avoir comme ça ? Ils pensaient vraiment qu'ils pouvaient sonner comme ça, et qu'on leur ouvrirait ? C'était vraiment n'importe quoi, nous n'étions pas si cons.  
On se sépara en vitesse dans la maison, Patron se cacha derrière un mur du salon près de l'entrée pour accueillir nos invités surprise, Mathieu resta avec lui, la Fille, le Geek et le Panda allèrent se cacher dans la salle de bain, et j'allais me réfugier dans mon labo avec le Hippie.

.

PDV docteur Frédérique

.

Je venais de sonner à la porte des Sommet, mais personne ne vint m'ouvrir. Comme quoi, même eux n'étaient pas assez stupides pour se laisser abuser par un stratagème si simple. Je poussais un petit soupir et fis signe à mes hommes de sortir de leur cachette. Ils étaient six en tout, et c'était les meilleurs employés que j'avais. Ils étaient les plus forts, les plus grands, les plus baraqués et les plus professionnels.

Mes hommes de main arrivèrent, et l'un d'eux défonça la porte en quelques secondes. Avec un sourire satisfait, je fis entrer mes employés devant moi, pour ne pas prendre de risque, et entrais à mon tour. C'était le silence le plus totale, et pendant un instant j'eu peur d'avoir reçu de fausses informations, et que Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités ne soient pas ici.  
Mais bien vite, le calme fut troublé par un coup de feu, et je me cachais derrière un meuble, alors que je vis une de mes hommes tomber à terre, inerte.

Oui, Mathieu Sommet était bien ici, et ses personnalités aussi, visiblement. J'allais finalement avoir peut-être un peu plus de mal à les capturer que prévu, mais ce n'était pas important car je savais que j'arriverais à mes fins.

Etrangement, je n'avais pas peur. Peut-être que j'aurais dû, après tout j'étais dans une situation délicate, j'essayais d'attraper des fugitifs et je me retrouvais dans une maison alors qu'un fou nous tirait dessus.  
Mais non comme je le disais, je n'avais absolument pas peur. Je savais que j'allais les avoir, que même si mes employés risquaient de mourir je m'en sortirais vivant comme toujours, et le bruit des balles fendant l'air ne m'effrayait pas plus que ça. Je me sentais à ma place, dans mon élément au milieu de ce chaos.

Trois de mes employés se firent toucher par une balle, étaient-ils mort ou non ? Je n'en savais rien, mais ça m'importait peu car dans le chahut qui régnait dans la pièce, deux personnes que j'identifiais comme le Patron et Mathieu traversèrent le couloir pour aller se réfugier je ne sais où. Les coups de feu cessèrent et le silence tomba pendant quelques minutes, avant que je ne fasse signe à mes trois employés encore debout de s'approcher de moi. Un de ceux qui s'était fait toucher se releva difficilement et s'approcha de moi en titubant.

« Je me suis fait toucher, monsieur.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, je veux les attraper, alors débrouille toi comme tu veux mais je veux t'avoir sur le terrain tant que tu tiens debout. »

Oui j'étais cruel, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, je payais ce type pour faire son boulot, pas pour venir se plaindre. J'avais une mission, et je ne laisserais personne venir m'en détourner.

Mon employé blessé s'adossa contre le mur en un grognement de douleur, et se tint la cuisse là où il avait été touché. Il était pâle et saignait abondamment. Les autres le regardaient avec peur, et ils craignaient tous pour leur vie, désormais. Mais je n'accepterais pas qu'ils se désistent.  
Je les regardais tous un à un et jetais un coup d'œil dans la maison. Mathieu et ses personnalités s'étaient cachés, je ne savais pas ce qu'ils préparaient, comptaient-ils se battre, ou resteraient-ils cachés comme des faibles ?

« Bon, on va se séparer. Toi, tu vas aller vérifier le côté droit de la maison.

-Tout seul… vous voulez dire, sans personne ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Tu as peur ?

-Non, non… »

L'homme qui venait de parler baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds, certainement pour ne pas me regarder moi. Je soufflais d'exaspération, et continuais de donner mes instructions.

« Vous deux, vous allez chercher du côté gauche. »

Les deux personnes concernés frémir d'effroi : c'était le côté de la maison où avaient disparu le Patron et Mathieu.  
Je me tournais ensuite vers le dernier employés. Il soutint vaillamment mon regard, mais je savais que sa fausse assurance cachait son inquiétude.

« Toi viens avec moi à l'étage. »

Cette dernière phrase signa la fin de cet entretien, et chacun de nous disparue aux endroits que j'avais indiqués. J'enjambais les deux corps à terre, et montais dans les escaliers.  
Aujourd'hui se jouait ma carrière de médecin, mon avenir, et peut-être même ma vie. J'allais réussir, je le savais, j'allais réussir à capturer de nouveau les Sommet, j'allais les tuer et mettre fin à mon plan, et ma carrière allait décoller.

.

PDV Hippie

.

J'étais caché avec Prof dans son labo, alors que des pas se faisaient entendre près de la pièce où nous étions cachés.  
Quelques minutes plus tôt, des coups de feu s'étaient fait entendre dans la maison, ce qui n'était pas pour nous rassurer. La pièce était remplie de notre angoisse, et le fait que je sois parfaitement sobre ne m'aidait pas à me sentir mieux. Pas de drogue, rien depuis que nous étions rentré. Comme quoi, la meilleure cure de désintoxication était le séjour à l'asile.

On se regardait, les yeux dans les yeux le Prof et moi, sans faire un seul bruit. On s'efforçait de ne pas respirer trop fort, de peur que l'on nous entende, alors que la porte s'ouvrit en un petit grincement. L'intrus faisait visiblement le moins de bruit possible, certainement de peur que l'on ne détecte sa présence. Mais c'était raté, on l'avait bien entendu.  
Nous étions cachés derrière la grande table en métal au milieu du labo.  
Je vis enfin le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, il était visiblement seul et apeuré. Lui ne m'avait pas vu, pour mon plus grand bonheur, et avança au fond de la pièce. Prof me fit signe de le suivre, et à quatre pattes, on fit le tour de la table pour se retrouver près de la porte, soit près de la liberté.

Tout se passait bien pour le moment, mais mon pied se heurta à un petit bureau à roulette d'où tomba quelques fioles et tubes à essai vide qui se brisèrent par terre en mille morceaux.

« Qui est là ?! »

Le Prof me lança un regard assassin et je lui offris un sourire coupable.

« Je sais que vous êtes là ! Sortez de votre cachette ! »

La voix était dure, ferme, mais tremblait néanmoins d'appréhension. Moi, j'étais terrifié, car même si cet homme ne semblait pas sûr de lui, qui savait ce qu'il pourrait nous faire ?  
Le Prof se leva, et je suivis son mouvement. L'employé braqua immédiatement sur nous son pistolet à fléchette paralysante ou je ne sais quoi, et nous regarda longuement, sans un mot. Sa main tremblait légèrement, comme s'il appréhendait le fait de nous tirer dessus.  
Je le vis regarder dans la direction de la porte, puis nous, puis à nouveau la porte. Il continua à faire des allers-retours avec ses yeux pendant quelques instants, avant de baisser son arme.

« Vous pouvez rester ici. Je ferais comme si je n'avais rien vu.

-Comment on peut être sûr que vous n'allez pas chercher du renfort ?!

-Je suis jeune, j'ai toute la vie devant moi. Je tien pas à crever parce qu'un vieux fou ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de sacrifier la vie de ses employés pour pouvoir briller. Je veux partir. De toute façon je crois que vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de me faire confiance. »

Il était vrai que l'homme face à nous était jeune, et ça m'étonnais de savoir qu'il travaillait déjà à son âge. Mais bon, ce n'était pas faux, le Prof et moi n'étions pas en mesure de protester ou de remettre en doute ses paroles.

« D'accord, on va faire ça. »

C'est moi qui avais prononcé ces mots, et le Prof tourna la tête vers moi.

« Tu es fou ou quoi ?!

-Fais-moi confiance. »

Je tournais la tête vers le jeune employé. Lentement, il rangea son arme et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de disparaitre dans le couloir. Immédiatement, le scientifique se précipita vers la porte pour la fermer à double tour.  
Il souffla de soulagement et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Certes, nous étions toujours un peu anxieux étant donné que nous n'étions pas fixés sur les attentions de ce jeune homme, mais nous étions vivants, et c'était l'essentiel.

.

PDV Panda

.

Nous étions, La Fille, le Geek et moi enfermé dans la salle de bain. Nous avions entendu des pas dans les escaliers, et ça faisait maintenant près de trois minutes qu'une personne essayait d'enfoncer la porte de la salle de bain.  
Geek s'était caché sous le lavabo, et la fille farfouillait dans les tiroirs de la commode, cherchant je ne sais quoi. Moi, j'essayais de faire tenir la porte, en vain. Elle finit par céder, et je me retrouvais propulser contre le mur.

Geek lâcha un petit cri et plaqua ses mains sur son visage. L'homme en blouse blanche qui entra dans la pièce avait un flingue pointé sur moi, et je me sentis pâlir en le voyant. J'étais terrorisé, je ne voulais pas retourner à l'asile, ni mourir, et en voyant le sourire cruel du type face à moi, je me senti tomber.

« J'espère que vous avez bien profité de vos quatre jours de liberté, parce que c'est fini… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse appuyer sur la gâchette, la Fille qu'il n'avait visiblement pas vu, lui sauta dessus et aspergea ses yeux de parfum. C'était donc ça, qu'elle cherchait. J'oubliais parfois à quel point elle était maligne : moi, jamais je n'aurais eu cette idée en situation de crise.  
Notre agresseur lâcha un cri de douleur et porta ses mains à son visage, se tordant de souffrance. Je sautais sur mes jambes, profitant de son inattention, et le poussais contre le mur, avant de le plaquer à terre. La Fille se saisit rapidement d'une grosse boîte en porcelaine, contenant des élastiques, une pince à épiler, un coupe-ongle, des barrettes et des pinces à cheveux, pour l'écraser sur la tête de cet individu. Ce dernier perdit connaissance sous la violence du coup.  
Sans attendre quelques secondes de plus, j'arrachais les rideaux de la douche pour ligoter les mains et les jambes de l'homme, avant de lui faire un bâillon avec le tissu restant.  
Maintenant qu'il était hors de portée de nous nuire, je pris le temps d'observer un peu plus cet employé. Il avait les cheveux poivre et sel, et je lui donnais la quarantaine. Je me demandais comment cet homme avait pu en arriver là, comment il pouvait faire ce travail qui consistait à rendre les gens malheureux.

« Ça va ? » me demanda Geek.

J'hochais doucement la tête.

« Ouai, et vous deux ?

-Oui, enfin ça pourrait être pire… » murmura la Fille.

Je jetais un coup d'œil discret dans le couloir. Personne à l'horizon, tout semblait en ordre. Mais je savais que ce calme ne voulait rien dire, que tout pouvait encore arriver, le meilleur comme le pire. Et puis, Mathieu nous avait dit qu'on devait rester caché tant qu'on n'était pas sûr d'être en sécurité, et que tout soit fini.  
Je ne pouvais pas refermer la porte de la salle de bain étant donné qu'elle venait juste de se faire défoncer par un imbécile, je décidais alors de cacher ledit imbécile dans la baignoire tant qu'il était encore inconscient, et fis signe à la Fille et au Geek de me suivre sans bruit.

« On va se cacher ailleurs. »

On traversa le couloir sans bruit et en vitesse pour rejoindre la chambre de Mathieu, et s'y enfermer. Je poussais un petit soupire, et m'asseyais sur le lit. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait en bas, on avait entendu des coups de feu plus tôt, et il était impossible pour nous de savoir si les autres allaient bien. Je pensais aussi à Tim et Gab, enfermés dans leur chambre et certainement encore plus déboussolés que nous, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mathieu et Patron étaient-ils morts ? Prof et Hippie étaient-ils toujours cachés ?  
J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'on s'en sortirait tous, sinon ça ne servait à rien de continuer à vivre. Nous n'étions rien les uns sans les autres.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Patron et moi étions cachés à l'autre bout de la maison près du cagibi. Ma personnalité la plus sombre m'avait donné un flingue pour que je puisse me défendre aussi, et nous étions venus nous réfugier ici après que le criminel ait tiré sur deux ou trois employés de l'asile. Je n'avais pas vu combien ils étaient, j'estimais leur nombre à cinq, mais je n'étais pas sûr.  
Je devais bien avouer que malgré mon air déterminé et ma fausse assurance, je n'en menais pas large. J'étais mort de peur, parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire ou ce qui allait se passer, mais aussi parce que je craignais pour la sécurité de mes fils et de mes personnalités.

Heureusement, les autres étaient en sécurité, enfin normalement. J'avais enfermé Tim et Gab dans leur chambre, et leur avait demandé de bloquer la porte avec des meubles, et quant aux autres, je leur avais dit d'aller se cacher dans des endroits sur. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas affirmer que ma famille soit en sécurité, je ne savais pas, comme je l'avais déjà dit, combien d'homme le docteur Frédérique avait emmené, peut-être qu'ils étaient dix, voire plus. Je ne pouvais pas tout gérer, même accompagné de Patron.

Des pas prudents se firent entendre, et mon cœur cogna si fort dans ma poitrine que j'eus l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Agenouillé derrière un mur, j'attendais ce qui allait venir. Le docteur Frédérique ? Des employés ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Patron, debout derrière moi, prépara son arme et je l'imitais.  
On vit deux employés, l'air incertain, arriver près du cagibi. L'un d'eux avait la jambe en sang, et il était évident que c'était à cause de Patron, qui avait dû le toucher avant. Il était mal en point, pâle comme un linge et certainement sur le point de perdre connaissance.  
Les deux hommes n'étaient pas armés, comme quoi le docteur Frédérique nous sous estimait largement. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant de sa part, surtout quand on pensait à tout ce qu'il mettait en œuvre chaque fois pour nous trouver et nous attraper.

Dans le silence troublé par la respiration saccadé de l'homme blessé, un coup de feu retentit. Le Patron avait profité du fait que les deux employés ne nous aient pas remarqués pour leur tirer dessus.

Le type déjà blessé tomba à terre, et l'autre lâcha un cri de terreur en voyant son collègue s'effondrer. Il était mort, il n'y avait pas de doute.  
Patron s'avança vers lui, un sourire cruel scotché sur le visage et le flingue braqué dans sa direction.

« P-pitié ! J'ai u-une femme et trois enfants ! »

La haine que j'éprouvais envers ce gars s'évapora en un instant.  
C'était un type normal, comme moi, avec une famille et un boulot qu'il devait bien faire pour nourrir les siens. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, ce qu'il m'arrivait, lui il obéissait juste aux ordres. Il avait une femme qu'il devait aimer, comme moi j'avais aimé Amaya, et trois enfants, des filles ou des garçons, peut-être les deux. Trois enfants qui devaient être toutes sa vie et sa plus grande fierté, et qui devaient certainement avoir besoin de lui. Et puis, s'il venait à mourir, comment sa femme ferait-elle pour s'en sortir avec leurs gamins ? Je savais ce que ça faisait, de devoir s'occuper seul de plusieurs mômes.  
Mais ça ne fit rien à Patron, il ne voyait pas l'être humain face à lui, juste un danger qu'il devait éliminer.

« Toi, espèce de sale enflure, tu vas regretter d'être venu au monde. » grogna-t-il, l'air déterminé.

« Non Patron, attend ! » m'exclamais-je.

Le criminel tourna la tête vers moi, l'air mécontent et contrarié. Il ne comprenait pas ma réaction, et ça pouvait peut-être se comprendre.

« Quoi ?!

-Ne lui fait rien ! Et… et si on le laissait partir ?

-T'es con ou quoi ?! Autant se tirer une balle dans la tête tout de suite si c'est pour nous trahir.

-Mais il n'a peut-être pas de mauvaises intentions…

-O-oui, c'est vrai ! Et j'aime ma famille ! J-je vous en supplie, laissez-moi partir ! » intervint l'employé à terre.

L'appel et la vue de cet homme terrifié et en larmes provoqua en moi un déchirement. Il me faisait de la peine, et à travers lui j'avais l'impression de voir ma femme lors de ses derniers instants. Je voulais qu'il vive pour voir ses enfants grandir, et vieillir avec sa compagne. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Patron, qui voyait les choses différemment.  
Il tira sur ce type qui n'était plus qu'une masse suppliante pleine de larme, et moi j'assistais impuissant à cette mise à mort. J'aurais aimé que cet individu que je ne connaissais pas vive, même s'il voulait me nuire, surement involontairement. Je n'étais pas rancunier, et je n'étais personne pour condamner quelqu'un.

« Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Il avait une famille !

-Nous aussi on a une famille Mathieu, c'était soit lui soit nous. On ne peut pas commencer à faire confiance et à accorder le bénéfice du doute à tout le monde, sinon on ne s'en sortira pas. »

Sa voix était ferme, dure, et je ne savais pas s'il avait raison ou non. D'un côté oui, et d'un autre non, peut-être. Rien n'est jamais tout blanc ou tout noir.  
Je poussais un petit soupire et détournais le regard. Patron, toujours sur ses gardes, observait les moindres recoins de la pièce, pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait plus personne.

« C'est bon, il y a plus personne. » affirma-t-il.

« Et donc, on fait quoi ? On va où ?

-On va faire le tour de la baraque. Ça m'étonnerait que le docteur Frédérique ne soit venu qu'avec deux hommes, et les autres sont surement en train de chercher dans le reste de la maison. Il faut les trouver, et avant qu'ils ne trouvent les autres. »

Je frissonnais d'effroi et de peur en pensant à l'éventualité que mes personnalités ou mes fils soient peut-être coincé avec des employés de l'asile, ou déjà mort tout simplement. Mais ça ne pouvait pas arriver, je le savais, et alors que j'essayais en vain de me convaincre que je contrôlais la situation et que rien de mal ne pouvait se passer, le criminel me tira hors de la pièce.

.

PDV Docteur Frédérique

.

Je venais d'entrer dans la chambre des garçons. Mathieu Sommet n'était pas malin, cacher ses gamins dans leur chambre alors que c'était évident que je chercherais là en premier, était totalement débile. J'avais défoncé la porte sans mal, et réussi à entrer malgré les meubles qui la bloquait. La chambre semblait vide aux premiers abords, mais je savais que les deux mômes étaient là. Sinon, pourquoi avoir voulu faire en sorte que cette pièce reste fermé ?  
J'avançais doucement, observant les moindres recoins de la chambre, quand un bruit retint mon attention. Un sanglot étouffé, surement celui d'un des garçons.

« Les enfants, je sais que vous êtes là. Sortez de votre cachette… »

Avec un sourire sadique, je me baissais et regardais sous le lit, la cachette classique et inefficace de nos jours. Evidemment, ils étaient là. Ces gamins sans cervelle n'avaient pas su réfléchir et avaient choisi la cachette la plus minable.

Les deux petits étaient déjà en l armes avant que je ne les trouve, et ils lâchèrent un cri en me voyant. Je les saisissais de force, et essayais de les faire sortir de leur cachette.  
Ils se débattaient, et criaient.

« NON ! LACHE-NOUS ! »

Je grognais et essayais de les frapper pour les faire taire, mais rien n'y fit. Je ne voulais pas qu'on nous entende ou qu'on se fasse remarquer, même si c'était surement le cadet de mes problèmes. De toute manière, mes meilleurs hommes étaient tous sur le terrain, rien ne pouvait leur résister, ou du moins pas des patient tout juste sortie de l'asile, et certainement encore faible.  
Un des deux gamins, je ne savais pas lequel étant donné à quel point ils se ressemblaient et étaient identiques, me donna un coup dans le ventre, et je le lâchais alors que ma respiration se coupait. Le môme partit en courant, mais je ne lâchais pas son frère qui continuait à se débattre comme un démon.

.

PDV Externe

.

Alors que le docteur Frédérique tenait toujours fermement Gabriel, Timothée se dirigeait à toute vitesse à l'étage en dessous. Il venait de frapper le médecin, et s'étonnait encore de sa propre audace. Il n'était pas du genre violent et ne savait pas se battre, mais visiblement en situation de crise, les choses sont différentes.  
Le pauvre gamin était terrorisé. Son frère était entre les mains d'un vieux fou allié, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son père lui avait dit de rester dans sa chambre mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait chercher de l'aide. La maison devait être remplie d'employés de l'asile, et il ne savait même pas si son père, ses oncles et sa tante étaient encore en vie. Il était paniqué, et la peur semblait dominer toute la maison. Le môme arriva au salon, regardant précipitamment autours de lui, indécis.

« PAPA ! PAPA ! » hurla-t-il à s'en déchirer les poumons.

Presque immédiatement, tous les adultes arrivèrent en courant, oubliant leurs craintes et les éventuels dangers présents dans la maison. Mathieu, qui arriva le premier, prit instinctivement Tim par les épaules et regarda autours de lui.

« Tu vas bien ?! Où est ton frère ?!

-I-il est avec le docteur ! »

Une lueur d'effroi passa dans les yeux du schizophrène, qui partit aussitôt en courant. Il prit les escaliers, montant les marches quatre à quatre, traversa le couloir à la vitesse de la lumière et arriva dans la chambre des jumeaux.  
Son fils était là, dans les bras de cet homme qui tentait en vain de leur pourrir la vie. Le gamin était en larmes et hoquetais, tout tremblant. Un flingue était pointé sur sa tempe.  
Mathieu aussi avait un flingue, qu'il pointa sans même réfléchir en direction de la tête du docteur. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire sadique et satisfait.

« Si j'étais vous, je poserais mon arme.

-Et si moi j'étais vous je poserais la mienne. »

Mathieu ne cillait pas, le pistolet toujours braqué sur l'homme qui avait gâché sa vie, bien que sa main tremblait. Il était paniqué, il avait peur et ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Vous ne voudriez pas que je fasse du mal à votre fils, n'est-ce pas ?

-Relâchez-le.

-J'ai mes conditions. Revenez et aucun mal ne vous sera fait, du moins pour l'instant. Continuez à me tenir tête et je vous tuerez tous, en commençant par celui-là. » déclara le docteur en désignant Gabriel, toujours prisonnier de ses bras.

Le schizophrène grogna, et hésita pendant quelques instant à baisser son arme, mais ne le fit pas. Sa famille comptait sur lui, il devait tenir bon. Ses personnalités et son deuxième fils l'avaient rejoint, et observaient la scène depuis le pas de la porte.  
Gabriel regardait son père avec désolation. Il lui faisait confiance, il avait peur et comptait sur lui pour le sortir de là. Il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant.

Le docteur Frédérique était sûr de lui. Il était persuadé que jamais Mathieu n'oserait tirer, pas tant qu'il tiendrait ce sale mioche contre lui. Sommet le regardait, tout tremblant et hésitant, mais il ne remarquait pas cette lueur déterminé, cette rage, ce courage et peut-être un peu de folie dans ses yeux.  
Avec une voix lasse et en baissant le pistolet de la tempe du petit, le médecin dit :

« Je n'ai pas toute la journée, alors si vous pourriez tous vous rendre maintenant, ça m'arrangerais. »

Gab étouffa un sanglot et baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas retourner à l'asile, mais il ne voulait pas mourir non plus. Il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il se passe, il arriverait quelque chose d'horrible. Son père était dans la même situation. Que faire ? S'il ne baissait pas son arme, son fils serait tué sous ses yeux, s'il la baissait, il serait obligé de retourner à l'asile, ainsi que toute sa famille, et qui sait ce qu'il s'y passerait ?  
Et puis, il ne voulait pas tuer un homme. C'était un être humain, une personne vivante comme lui, avec une famille, des amis, des sentiments, et même s'il le détestait, qu'il voulait qu'il meurt, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire lui-même.

Pourtant, il fallait bien faire quelque chose…

« Bon, j'en ai marre d'attendre. Vous avez assez abusé de ma patiente, dite au revoir à votre garçon. » déclara le médecin en appuyant à nouveau le flingue sur la tempe de l'enfant.

Un coup de feu sonore retentit, puis le silence. Un silence pendant lequel aucune des personnes présentent n'osa ouvrir les yeux, de peur de ce qu'ils allaient y voir.

Ce fut un cri déchirant qui ramena tout le monde à la réalité.

Gabriel était debout, toujours bien vivant, le haut de la tête couverte de sang qui n'était pas le sien. Derrière lui, inerte et étendu sur le sol, le docteur gisait là, une balle dans la tête. Les cris horrifiés de Gabriel résonnaient dans la pièce, et ceux de Tim ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre une fois que ce dernier eut vu la scène macabre.  
Mathieu, immobile et pourtant tout tremblant, avait toujours le pistolet braqué dans la direction de son fils et du cadavre. Il était choqué de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait d'assassiner quelqu'un. Il était un meurtrier.

Etant donné que le schizophrène ne pouvait pas bouger, toujours horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire, Panda se précipita vers Gabriel, qui était toujours hurlant et pleurant. Hippie avait rapidement agis lui aussi, et avait emmené Timothée ailleurs, pour ne pas qu'ils voient trop longtemps cette scène. Les deux personnalités conduisirent les deux petits dans la chambre de leur père.

Pendant ce temps, la Fille, le Prof et le Geek s'occupèrent de Mathieu, toujours paralysé, pendant que Patron allait s'occuper du dernier employé vivant dans la maison, toujours ligoté dans la salle de bain.

Tous étaient bouleversés, et n'arrivaient pas encore à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les yeux humides, la Fille prit doucement le pistolet des mains de Mathieu.

« Ça va aller, Mathieu, c'est fini. » lui murmura-t-elle.

Le petit châtain tourna lentement la tête vers elle, le regard rougit par ses larmes. Après avoir regardé attentivement sa personnalité, il regarda à nouveau le corps sans vie allongé par terre, traînant au pied du lit de ses gamins.

« Je suis un assassin… » se lamenta-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Ne dit pas ça, tu as fait le bon choix. Il menaçait ton fils ! C'était soit lui, soit Gab. Et puis, comme ça il ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne. »

La Fille n'avait peut-être pas tort, mais ça ne consolait pas Mathieu pour autant. La seule chose qui le réconfortait était de savoir que ses enfants étaient sains et saufs, et que leur vie de cavale était peut-être terminée.  
Malgré tout, le moment où il avait appuyé sur la gâchette tournait sans cesse dans sa tête, la stupeur et la peur imprimées sur le visage de cet homme au moment où il l'avait abattu étaient gravées dans son esprit.

Il poussa un petit soupire et se leva nonchalamment avant de passer ses main sur son visage. Il devait faire le vide dans son esprit, ne plus penser à ça, au moins pour quelques minutes.

« Je vais voir les garçons. »

.

PDV Mathieu

.

C'était la meilleure solution, allé voir mes fils et m'assurer qu'ils allaient biens et étaient hors de danger, m'occuper d'eux à corps perdu pour tout oublier.  
Je les aimais tellement.

La Fille me lança un regard désolé et compatissant, qui me montrait à quel point j'étais lamentable. La pitié qu'elle éprouvait pour moi me faisait honte et me mettait en colère, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir.  
En jetant un dernier regard sur le cadavre et le sol couvert de sang, je sortais de la pièce pour aller dans ma chambre où mes personnalités avaient visiblement emmené mes petits. Dès que je fus entré dans la pièce, mes garçons, Panda et Hippie tournèrent la tête vers moi. Mes garçons pleuraient toujours, ils étaient secoués, et Gab avait toujours le haut de la tête couvert de sang qui commençait doucement à sécher.  
D'un signe de tête, je demandais à l'ursidé et au camé de sortir de la chambre, ils s'exécutèrent, me laissant seul avec ma progéniture.

J'allais m'installer entre eux deux sur le lit, et les serrais fort contre moi. On resta comme ça, entrelacé pendants plusieurs longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que les pleurs de mes fils ne s'atténuent. Je prenais un mouchoir du paquet présent sur ma table de nuit, et la bouteille d'eau au pied de mon lit qui était là au cas où j'avais une petite soif. Je mouillais le mouchoir et essayais d'enlever le sang présent sur la tête de mon gamin. Il allait falloir prendre une douche plus tard, pour nous tous.

Timothée enroula ses bras autours de mon torse, et Gabriel posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Leurs yeux vitreux ne reflétaient que la fatigue et la peur.

« Est-ce qu'on va encore déménager ? » demanda craintivement Tim.

Je réfléchissais. On venait de tuer plusieurs hommes dans notre maison, à Nantes. Je m'inquiétais un peu, mais j'avais une confiance aveugle en Patron et son talent pour se sortir des situations improbables à tel point que je n'avais pas peur. Mais il allait quand même falloir déménager, ce serait beaucoup plus prudent.

« Oui, mais je te promets qu'après ça on ne déménagera plus jamais, que vous irez à l'école chaque jours et que vous pourrez aller jouer dehors avec vos amis.

-Où on va aller ? » questionna Gabriel.

Les enfants étaient un peu déçus de devoir encore déménager, mais habitués à ces changements de domicile fréquent, ça n'avait pas l'air de les gêner plus que ça, d'autant plus que la promesse que je venais de leur faire les ravissait. Ça devait être pour eux le plus beau cadeau du monde, et j'étais heureux de le leur offrir.  
On était enfin libre, on pouvait vivre une vie normale. Il avait fallu que je fasse des sacrifices, que je devienne un meurtrier, mais pour le bonheur de mes mômes, rien n'était trop beau.  
Mais où aller, une fois que nous aurions quitté Nantes ? J'avais ma petite idée : je voulais retourner à St Etienne. C'était là où tout avait commencé, là ou moi et mes fils étions nés, là où j'avais grandi et où j'avais rencontré Amaya. Une grande partie de ma vie était à St Etienne.

« Je pensais retourner à St Etienne. Ça vous dit ? »

Mes deux gamins hochèrent la tête silencieusement. Je poussais un petit soupire et les serrais un peu plus contre moi. J'avais eu si peur pour eux, et j'avais d'ailleurs toujours très peur. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer, et même si on était tiré d'affaire, qui pouvait m'affirmer que mes gamins allaient s'en remettre ? On venait tous de subir une épreuve très difficile, c'était déjà dure pour moi et mes personnalités alors que nous étions adultes, alors comment des enfants pouvaient-ils gérer ça ?

« Est-ce qu'ils vont revenir ?

-Et est ce qu'on va retourner à l'asile ? » demandèrent craintivement mes petits.

« Non, non, je vous le promet. On est libre. »

Ça me faisait encore bizarre de dire ça, de l'affirmer. J'avais du mal à réaliser que tout était bien fini. Mais c'était le cas, j'allais reconstruire ma vie, me trouver un job, et tout le reste.  
Mais ma priorité était le bien de mes gamins : j'allais les emmener voir un psy, organiser un foyer chaud, agréable et où l'on s'y sent en sécurité, et faire mon maximum pour les rendre heureux et leur faire oublier leur ancienne vie.

« Je vous aime tous les deux. » murmurais-je à mes garçons.

Mes fils me répondirent la même chose et je laissais un sourire naître enfin sur mes lèvres, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt je doutais que ce soit encore possible.

Il était environ vingt heures à présent. Il faisait déjà presque nuit, et j'avais encore beaucoup de travail : je devais nettoyer la maison, m'occuper des corps, parler avec les autres de ce que je comptais faire pour la suite.  
Je poussais un petit soupire, et installais mes fils dans mon lit, et les bordais, les blottissant dans la couette. Etonnamment et contrairement à d'habitude, ils se laissèrent faire sans protester.

« Aller, au lit.

-Tu ne restes pas avec nous ? » demanda craintivement Gabriel.

« Non mon grand, j'ai encore du boulot. Mais promis, je vous rejoins après. »

J'embrassais leur front, et laissais une lumière allumé sur la table de chevet pour les rassurer, avant de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre mes personnalités.

Ils étaient tous à la cuisine, sauf Patron. La Fille et le Panda se serraient étroitement l'un contre l'autre, comme si ça pouvait les protéger de tout et n'importe quoi, le Hippie et le Geek buvaient un café et le Prof faisait les cent pas.  
Je poussais un petit soupir et m'installais sur une chaise, alors que les différents membres de ma famille se tournaient vers moi. On se regarda tous en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, faisant entrer un courant d'air frai à l'intérieur. Ma plus sombre personnalité venait de revenir de je ne sais où.  
Le Patron referma la porte d'entrée et traversa le couloir pour nous rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il avait les mains pleines de sang, et j'eus un haut-le-cœur en voyant ça. Il se les lava en silence, dans le désintéressement le plus total, comme si ce que nous venions de vivre faisait partie de sa routine.

« Les corps sont dans le garage, dans un sachet plastique, alors évitez d'y aller. Je les ai découpé et je les ferais baigner dans de la soude demain avant d'aller m'en débarrasser. »

Je n'étais pas fan de ce genre de détail croustillant, et les autres non plus, un simple "n'allez pas dans le garage" nous aurait surement suffi. Mais bon, au moins nous étions tous au courant, et dans la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, mieux valait être honnête le uns envers les autres, pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

« On retourne à St Etienne. Je ne sais pas encore quand, mais le plus vite possible. Demain, où dans les jours qui suivent. »

Mes personnalités esquissent tous un semblant de sourire. Eux aussi ont vécu beaucoup de chose là-bas, c'est un endroit très important pour nous tous, c'est un bon choix.  
Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il allait se passer, je n'avais toujours pas de plan d'avenir plus précis. Mais je voulais partir d'ici au plus vite, et dès demain je ferai nos cartons, et essayerai d'emmener le plus d'affaire possible.  
Nous ne voulions plus parler de ça, mes personnalités et moi. On savait ce qu'il s'était passé, nous n'avions pas besoin de nous attarder la dessus, encore et encore. On voulait oublier cette journée, et au plus vite.

Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'on discute de tout ça. Alors c'est ce qu'on fit, presque tout le reste de la nuit. Ensuite, on s'attela à faire le ménage et à essayer de remettre la maison en ordre, mais même après ça, notre habitation me semblait souillé et dégradé.  
Rien ne pourrait visiblement effacer les incidents qui étaient arrivés ici.

.

PDV Externe

.

Les évènements de cette terrible journée, qui marqua pourtant leur libération, ne put jamais sortir des pensées de la famille Sommet.

Comme Mathieu l'avait prévu, ils quittèrent leur maison à Nantes pour regagner St Etienne deux jours après. Une fois là-bas, ils s'installèrent dans un appartement, qui certes, était un peu petit pour neuf personnes, mais qui faisait très bien l'affaire pour le début de leur nouvelle vie, et en attendant qu'ils se trouvent des métiers et gagnent un peu d'argent.  
Personne ne savait ou n'avait vraiment compris comment ils avaient réussi à reprendre une nouvelle vie si facilement. Patron s'était débarrassé des morceaux de corps tellement bien que tous ces employés étaient toujours portés disparus à l'heure actuelle. Mathieu avait évidemment beaucoup de peine pour les familles des victimes, toujours sans nouvelle et perdu dans l'espérance de revoir leurs proches un jour. Le meurtre qu'il avait commis, et tous ces hommes qu'il avait vu tomber et basculer dans un autre monde pour ne plus en revenir hantaient toutes ses nuits.  
Timothée et Gabriel avaient eux aussi eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de toutes ces épreuves. Les coups de feu, les cris, les pleurs et les larmes résonnaient encore dans leurs têtes comme un disque rayé qui n'a pas de fin.  
Le Patron, avait continué sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé, et il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il en pensait, contrairement aux autres personnalités.  
Ils parlaient tous beaucoup entre eux, se disaient tout, ce qui les effrayait ou encore ce qui les dérangeait. La communication était la base des bonnes relations, et le meilleur médicament possible pour qu'ils puissent tous se remettre.

Mais cette grande famille finit malgré tout par remonter la pente.  
Au bout de plusieurs mois, onze pour être précis, les Sommet avaient emménagé dans une petite maison qui leur offrait plus de place que leur appartement. Ils avaient tous, ou presque, trouvé du travail. Mathieu travaillait à domicile pour le service après-vente d'un petit supermarché, Patron avait repris ses activités douteuses, Panda chantait le soir deux ou trois jours par semaine dans un petit cabaret, Geek faisait de petits boulots pour les voisins, comme ratisser leurs jardin en automne ou arroser leurs plantes, et la Fille travaillait comme caissière dans un fastfood cinq jours par semaines. Les petits salaires qu'ils avaient tous obtenu suffisaient à subvenir à leurs besoins, et ils ne manquaient de rien.  
Mathieu avait emmené ses deux garçons voir un psy dès qu'il avait pu. Tim et Gab eurent chaque semaine une séance d'une heure pendant six mois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disent à leur père se sentir mieux et ne plus en avoir besoin.  
Les personnalités aussi s'étaient remises de cette épreuve, même si on ne pouvait pas vraiment effacer les blessures du passées, indélébiles.  
Le petit schizophrène aussi avait fait son possible pour reprendre un cours de vie normale, mais il lui restait impossible de fermer l'œil la nuit. Toujours parce qu'il pleurait la mort de sa femme, mais également parce que désormais il pleurait aussi celle de l'homme qu'il avait tué. Oui, le temps passait, ses blessures se refermaient, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion envers le médecin et sa famille, et de la culpabilité envers lui-même.

.

PDV Gabriel

.

Dans le petit appartement à St Etienne où nous étions au début, je devais partager ma chambre avec mon père en plus de Tim. Enfin, j'exagérais, parce que toutes les nuits papa disparaissait sur le canapé du salon. Je me plaignais, mais je n'étais pas le seul qui avait dû partager ma chambre : dans cet appartement, il y avait seulement trois chambre, donc on dormait tous par trois.  
Mais maintenant, dans la maison ou nous avions emménagé depuis déjà un mois, je partageais ma chambre avec seulement Tim, et les personnalités s'étaient répartis par deux dans les trois chambres restantes. Seul papa, avait une pièce pour lui tout seul.

Je me sentais beaucoup mieux maintenant. Certes, il m'arrivait encore de vouloir me laver la tête en ayant l'impression que le sang du docteur Frédérique me salissait encore, mais globalement je m'en sortais plutôt bien. J'avais même l'impression que ce passage de ma vie m'avait fait murir. En tout cas, c'était ce que papa disait parfois en me regardant le matin, avec un sourire triste.

Il était environ dix-neuf heures et j'étais au salon en train de regarder la télé avec Tim. Panda venait de partir pour aller travailler, Prof était dans son labo, la Fille encore au travaille, Geek jouait certainement à la console dans sa chambre, Hippie était dans le jardin pour je ne sais quelle raison, Patron n'était de toute façon quasiment là de la journée et papa faisait la cuisine.

Ma nouvelle vie à St Etienne me plaisait beaucoup. J'allais à l'école la journée, je pouvais jouer dehors le soir et les week-ends, et il y avait même à l'école une fille qui me plaisait bien.

« Les garçons, à table ! »

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Mes petits arrivèrent et s'installèrent à leurs places, alors que je leur servais une assiette de purée, de poulet rôti et de petit poids-carotte.

« J'aime pas les carottes. » râla Tim.

« Ne fais pas ton difficile, manges en un peu. »

Mes gamins commencèrent à manger en silence, et je m'asseyais sur une chaise près d'eux.  
J'aimais ces moments tranquilles où je pouvais parler avec eux, échanger, ou tout simplement profiter de leur simple présence. Ils étaient tout ce que j'avais de plus cher, et j'étais heureux d'enfin pouvoir leur offrir une vie normal, qui convenait à deux enfants. Je faisais tout mon possible pour leur faire oublier les moments difficile que nous avions vécu. Je faisais tout mon possible pour qu'ils ne se sentent jamais seul.

« Alors, vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui ! » affirma Gabriel.

« En même temps, il a passé presque toute la récréation de cet après-midi avec Zoé… » ajouta Timothée avec un sourire moqueur.

Les joues de Gab prirent une teinte cramoisie et il baissa la tête en maugréant quelques insultes à son frère. Je haussais un sourcile, taquin, et demandais :

« Ah bon ? Et c'est qui cette Zoé ?

-C'est son amoureuse ! »

L'air indigné, mon petit releva la tête avant de lancer un regard assassin à son jumeau, qui pouffa de rire en retournant son attention sur son repas.

« C'est même pas vrai, elle est moche et méchante ! »

Je lâchais un petit soupire amusé et ébouriffais leurs cheveux. Ils avaient une vie normale, des amis, des devoirs, ils s'amusaient dehors, étaient hors de danger. Rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureux que ça, et j'étais sûr que de là où elle était, Amaya était elle aussi folle de joie pour nos petits.

Malgré le bonheur que je ressentais pour mes petits, j'allais mal dès que j'étais loin d'eux. Je pleurais toujours la mort de l'amour de ma vie, et chaque nuit n'était qu'une journée de moins avant de la rejoindre. Et puis, parfois quand j'arrivais à m'endormir le soir, le docteur Frédérique venait me voir dans mon sommeil, pour mourir encore inlassablement devant mes yeux.  
Si j'avais pu, je ne l'aurais pas tué, mais je n'avais pas eu le choix. J'essayais sans fin de me répéter cette phrase, certainement pour me convaincre moi-même. Mais ça continuais de me hanter, j'en étais malade, ça me tuait. J'étais libre désormais, mais pourtant je me sentais encore plus mal qu'à la mort de ma femme. Une partie de moi était morte quand Amaya m'avait quitté, et l'autre quand j'avais appuyé sur la gâchette.

.

PDV Timothée

.

Il était maintenant vingt et une heure trente, et papa était en train de nous border Gabriel et moi. Comme on avait école demain, on devait se coucher tôt pour "être en forme" le lendemain, en tout cas c'était ce que nous disait papa.

Mon père venait d'entrer dans notre chambre, et essayait à présent de faire le lit de mon frère, en vain étant donné que ce dernier était assis sur sa couverture. Il poussa un petit soupire.

« Aller, va sous ta couette, et laisse-moi faire ton lit !

-Mais je suis pas fatigué ! » protesta Gab.

Après quelques secondes de lutte et de chatouilles, où les cris indignés et les rires de Gabriel se mêlaient à ceux de mon père, mon jumeau se coucha enfin convenablement dans son lit. Papa n'eut pas besoin de faire mon lit, le mien était toujours fait correctement, et jamais la couette ou les draps n'étaient défait.  
Mon père s'installa près de mon frère et lui embrassa la joue. Gab lui rendit son baiser, et papa vint m'embrasser le front, avant de nous laisser dormir après avoir murmuré quelques mots doux à notre égard, comme le faisait maman auparavant.

Gabriel s'endormit rapidement, comme d'habitude. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait réussir à s'assoupir si vite, pour moi ça me paraissait impossible. Mais bon, ça devait surement être un de ses superpouvoirs.  
Plongé dans le noir et bercé par les ronflements sourds de mon frère, je fermais les yeux et faisais le vide dans ma têtes. Je comptais les moutons, me racontais des petites histoires, essayais de me chanter des berceuses à moi-même, rien n'y faisait. Chaque soir c'était la même chose : je me concentrais pour m'endormir, car je savais ce qui m'attendait si je ne m'assoupissais pas, mais en vain.

Je ne voulais pas entendre papa pleurer, c'était affreux. Je finissais toujours pas m'endormir, mais le stresse me faisait tenir éveillé jusqu'à ce que mon père ne s'enferme dans sa chambre, vers vingt-quatre heures. Quel stresse ? Celui qui me faisait appréhender les pleurs de mon père. Oui, c'était un cercle vicieux.

Mais j'allais mieux, même si l'ambiance dans laquelle je m'endormais n'était pas des plus joyeuse, ça n'avait pas d'importance.  
J'avais des devoirs, beaucoup de devoirs, et compliqué en plus ! Au moins un exercice de math, un de français, et une leçon d'histoire ! Parfois je n'y arrivais pas, mais papa venait m'aider, ou Gabriel, et quelquefois même Prof !  
Je m'étais fait plein d'amis, et je passais mes journées avec Elodie, Jules et Louis. C'était des gens de ma classe, sauf Jules qui était en CE2 au lieu du CM2. Le soir si je faisais bien mes devoirs, je pouvais ensuite sort jouer dehors avec d'autres amis jusqu'à dix-huit heures trente. La maîtresse était très gentille, mais elle me faisait parfois peur avec ses grosses lunettes, ses énormes rides et ses cheveux gris en bataille.  
En effet, moi j'allais beaucoup mieux. Gabriel aussi, et il était beaucoup plus facile à vivre depuis que notre nouvelle vie avait commencé. Il était plus gérable, et plus gentil avec papa. Il ne piquait plus de crise inutiles, ne passait plus sa colère sur les meubles de la maison, ou ses jouets. L'atmosphère à la maison en était changée !  
Bon, on voyait moins la Fille depuis qu'elle travaillait la journée, et elle me manquait parfois, mais ça pouvait aller. Le Prof ne sortait jamais de son labo et le Patron était absent toute la journée, mais ça n'était pas nouveau. La vie avait repris son cour, on jouait aux jeux vidéo avec Geek, mon frère et moi, on faisait des karaokés avec Panda et Hippie nous racontait des histoires.

Je faisais encore des cauchemars très souvent, sur l'asile et le docteur Frédérique, mais parfois maman apparaissait dans mes rêves pour me défendre et je me sentais beaucoup mieux.  
Parfois dans ma tête je m'imaginais vivre avec elle, papa et Gab, et j'étais heureux. On avait une grande maison, maman nous bordait le soir avec papa, regardait la télé avec nous, on avait un grand jardin et wifi était avec nous, et les personnalités à papa aussi. On mangeait tous les jours de délicieux repas, et on ne manquait jamais de rien. Et surtout, papa n'était jamais triste.

Mais bon, tout ça était sans importance. On avait une belle vie maintenant, et tout ce qu'on avait vécu semblait loin derrière nous.

Oui, tout allait très bien pour nous désormais, on nageait dans le bonheur, on n'avait besoin de rien de plus pour vivre. La vie était belle.  
Même si papa continuait de pleurer chaque soir, et que je savais que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais. Même s'il avait parfois l'air triste et semblait être ailleurs, et que ça m'inquiétait.

Les épreuves que nous avions vécues nous avaient-elles vraiment rendues plus fort, ou nous avaient-elles affaiblies ?

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ^^  
Merci à vous d'avoir suivi cette fiction, merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et m'a donné envie de continuer ! ^^ Bien sûr, merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux ! )

J'espère vous voir sur mes prochaines fanfictions ! Comme je l'ai déjà annoncé, je donne d'avantage d'infos sur mes futurs projets juste après ces quelques mots ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis sur ce dernier chapitre ! :D Je ne le dis pas souvent mais si vous avez aussi des questions plus personnelles (ou tout simplement qui n'ont pas de rapport avec cette fic) n'hésitez pas à me les poser !

Passez une bonne semaine, un bon mois et une bonne année, soyez heureux et aimez-vous les uns les autres, c'est le plus important ! )

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.

Publicité :

N'hésitez pas à vous abonner à mon compte pour suivre mes futurs projets ! ^^ Vous pouvez aussi me trouver sur twitter, Instagram, Tumblr et Facebook sous le même pseudo ! (Vous pouvez venir me parler, je ne mords pas xD) Vous pouvez aussi aller liker ma page Facebook Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel :3

.  
.  
.

Mes futurs projets :

.  
.

Malone –lettre d'un père à son fils–

-Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédant, ce sera un OS sur SLG (Salut Les Geeks), cette fiction sera donc composée d'un seul et unique chapitre. Je la publierais surement demain.

-Il n'y aura pas de pairing particulier. Ce sera (comme le titre l'indique) la lettre d'un père, qui est le Patron, à son fils Malone qu'il abandonne. Ça ne sera pas une histoire pleine de rebondissement, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et ai essayé de faire quelque chose de différent que ce que je faisais d'habitude.

Résumé :Ce matin, regarde le soleil se lever sur la plaine, les arbres dominer la montagne et le vent souffler dans les feuilles. Ce matin mon fils, quand tu remarqueras mon absence et que tu auras saisi le sens de cette lettre qui est une lettre d'adieu, ne soit pas trop dur avec ton vieux père. Je n'ai qu'une demande à te faire : savoure la vie, savoure ta vie. Vie pour moi, mon fils.

.  
.

Délaissé et sans repères

-Ce sera une fanfiction de dix chapitres sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel déjà écrite, que je publierais samedi prochain et avec le même rythme de publication que j'ai pour toutes mes fictions. (Un chapitre par semaine.)

-Le pairing de cette fanfiction sera un Matoine (Mathieu/Antoine) qui se déroulera durant l'enfance/l'adolescence de ces derniers, et de leurs problèmes amoureux/familiaux ou relationnelle. (J'en dirais pas plus pour pas spoiler, mais il y a pas mal de péripéties ! xD)

Résumé :La vie n'est pas facile pour Mathieu. Ses parents ne sont jamais là, et il se cherche encore à son jeune âge. Il aime Antoine d'un amour juvénile caractéristique de l'adolescence, mais Nathan et ses beaux yeux noirs hantent son esprit. Sans se soucier du mal qu'il va causer à son entourage, il va prendre les mauvaises décisions, mais ne sera malheureusement pas épargné.

.  
.

Une vie de chien

-C'est une fanfiction de quinze chapitre en cours d'écriture sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel. Je ne sais donc pas encore quand je la sortirais, mais sans doute quand la fanfiction Délaissé et sans repères sera terminée. Il y aura normalement le même rythme de publications que d'habitude, un chapitre par semaine.

-La pairing sera un Matoine (Mathieu/Antoine) qui se déroulera durant la fin de l'adolescence/début de la vie d'adulte des concernés alors qu'ils sont à l'université. (Je ne peux pas vous donner plus d'infos pour l'instant, mais pour ceux qui sont seulement intéressés par cette fanfic et qui souhaitent savoir sa date de sortie, je vous conseille de vous abonner à mon compte pour pouvoir être avertis quand je sortirais une fic)

Etant donné que cette fiction n'est pas finie, je n'ai pas encore de résumé à vous proposer.  
.  
.

Voilà, ce sont mes futurs projets ! Vous pouvez me dire en commentaire l'histoire qui vous tente le plus :D  
Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à ma les poser en commentaire, et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à cette partie ^^

Bonne continuation à vous !

.  
.


End file.
